


Ángel de la suerte

by alayashilum



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Dead People, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Racism, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayashilum/pseuds/alayashilum
Summary: Danganronpa AU (ángeles y demonios) KomaHinaNamiPara que el mundo se mantenga en equilibrio los ángeles se encargan de brindar esperanza a la humanidad y evitar que la desesperación la corrompa.Los ángeles de más altos estratos deben ayudar en la academia Pico de esperanza a las futuras generaciones a propagar dicho equilibrio, mientras que los ángeles más débiles deben servir en su mundo sin oportunidad de bajar a la Tierra.Komaeda Nagito un ángel de la suerte está al servicio de Chiaki Nanami, su mejor amiga y única familia, por un accidente cae a la Tierra y conoce a Hajime Hinata, un humano noble que pese a su falta de talento intenta dar lo mejor de sí y demostrar de lo que es capaz.Sin embargo, se mete en un gran problema cuando el testarudo ángel llega a su vida, llamando la atención de la desesperación definitiva, quién no dudará en usar la situación a su favor.





	1. El mundo angelical

_Las imágenes borrosas, los ruidos estridentes y gritos escuchándose al mismo tiempo haciendo que fuera incapaz de entender que estaban diciendo, el frio del mármol bajo sus pies, el fuego flameando amenazante a lo lejos, el color rojo sobre las plumas. Todo era un absoluto caos para su mente y para sus sentidos, su cuerpo estaba paralizado como habitualmente ocurría en las pesadillas, sentía la necesidad de huir, pero no podía, sus piernas no respondían al mandato que su cerebro enviaba al resto de su cuerpo._

_Los gritos no se detenían, aunque deseará por ello, las escenas de pesadilla se repetían una y otra vez sin que fuera capaz de entender del todo que estaba ocurriendo, era como si un velo cubriera todo aquello para evitar que su mente enfrentará una realidad angustiante. Pero eso no evitaba que pudiera sentir, sentía la desesperación y la muerte sobre él._

_Unos brazos lo rodearon y llevaron lejos de aquel borroso escenario. Cerró sus ojos y arrugo la nariz al sentir el olor a sangre, agarrando con fuerza a quien fuera que lo estuviera ayudando._

_______________________________________________________________

— ¿Komaeda? — Una voz suave lo despertó de su pesadilla. Ojos rosados llenos de intensa preocupación llegaron a su campo de visión.

— Nanami... lo lamento. ¿Te desperté? — El ángel de pelo rosa sonrió con alivio al ver que su amigo estaba bien.

— No, descuida, te escuche hablar en sueños y vine a ver que todo estuviera bien.

— Solo una pesadilla nada de lo que debas preocuparte, seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

La chica sacudió la cabeza en negación.

— Ya es la segunda vez en la semana, me preocupa que algo malo te esté pasando. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— Descuida — Dijo a la vez que sonreía intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

— Hmm, de acuerdo, sabes que si necesitas algo cuentas conmigo y Usami.

— Lo sé y lo agradezco. Pero te tomas demasiadas molestias en un sirviente cuando podrías estar dando esperanza a otras personas.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la joven, estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo decir aquello.

— No me gusta ser repetitiva, pero sabes que no eres un sirviente para mí, eres mi amigo y parte de esta pequeña familia.

Komaeda sonrió de lado y bajo las alas en señal de derrota, sabía que contradecir a un ángel de la esperanza era en vano, Nanami lo veía como un igual aún si su rango era mucho menor que el de ella.

Pero incluso con las pequeñas insistencias de Nanami, Komaeda continuaba actuando como si fuera parte de una servidumbre de vez en cuando, limpiando y ayudando a Usami en gran parte de las tareas de la casa, a excepción de la cocina donde era bastante malo.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar y olvidar aquella pesadilla, Usami los recibió felizmente, la pequeña coneja había preparado un saludable desayuno y se veía muy orgullosa de ello.

Era normal que en el mundo angelical existieran creaciones como ella, una inteligencia artificial autodidacta creada para ayudar y educar a los ángeles más jóvenes. Generalmente eran descartadas luego de que estos crecían, pero Usami estuvo presente desde que Nanami nació y el cariño entre ellas era tal que la joven había decidido conservarla aún si era bastante mayor para sus clases. Era parte de su pequeña familia de tres, además Komaeda también se sentía cómodo a su lado, salvo algunas veces que podía llegar a ser muy molesta en cuanto a sobreprotección, en especial con él.

— Recuerden que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día — Dijo Usami con un tono entusiasta.

— Es increíble, se ve muy delicioso — Nanami sonrió y empezó a comer.

— Es cierto, también lo agradezco — Dijo el peliblanco con una expresión amable.

— Ahh, no fue nada, todo sea para que tengan energía el resto del día.

Luego del desayuno Komaeda comenzó su habitual rutina de limpieza, la casa donde vivía tenía dos plantas, la limpieza le tomaba un tiempo, aunque con la ayuda de Usami era mucho más sencillo. Nanami los ayudaba a veces, pero casi siempre se reunía con ángeles de jerarquía mayor para discutir asuntos de importancia, incluso solía ir al mundo humano a realizar diversas misiones, era algo natural en los de su tipo.

En el mundo de esperanza y desesperación en el que vivían tenían un orden para cada cosa, orden que Komaeda no deseaba alterar por temor a ser una molestia, los ángeles de bajo rango como él estaban para servir a otros. De hecho, su caso era aún más excepcional, era el único ángel de la suerte en los tres mundos existentes.

Sacudió sus pomposas alas una vez finalizada la limpieza y fue a la biblioteca para leer un rato, Usami pasaba su tiempo libre creando coronas de flores y llaveros, Komaeda no entendía la fascinación por las manualidades de la pequeña IA, pero asumía que era alguna clase de hobbie.

Se perdió en la lectura unas horas hasta que decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, salió al patio siendo sorprendido por Usami.

— Espera Komaeda ¿Dónde vas?

— Tranquila, solo iba por un poco de aire fresco al jardín.

— Ah, en ese caso está bien, pero por favor no salgas fuera de la propiedad sin supervisión, podría ser peligroso.

El chico rodó los ojos con fastidio, a veces la coneja podía ser demasiado molesta y sobreprotectora, lo conocía de siempre y siempre fue igual. No entendía porque tanto temor a que algo le ocurriera en su propio mundo. Con eso en mente salió al jardín y se sentó en una pequeña banca.

El césped bajo sus pies era de un color blanco como sus alas cubierto por una fina niebla que daba el aspecto de "caminar sobre las nubes", las hojas de los árboles y mayoría de las plantas tenían tonalidades rosadas y azules que hacían un lindo contraste con el cielo, esté poseía una tonalidad rosa en el día y a medida que la noche llegaba pasaba a un violeta y azul oscuro al anochecer. Ese era el mundo angelical.

El mundo demoníaco estaba prohibido para los ángeles salvo verdaderas emergencias y el mundo humano simplemente era accesible para ángeles que, como Nanami, hacían misiones allí con el fin de traer la esperanza a aquellos seres tan comunes y corrientes.

Komaeda no sentía mucha simpatía por los humanos, tenía una idea despectiva sobre ellos como seres avariciosos y sedientos de poder, sin embargo, Nanami discrepaba de aquella opinión, para ella todos tenían algo especial a su forma y la libertad de estos curiosos humanos la atraía de sobremanera. Nagito Komaeda al día de la fecha no entendía exactamente a lo que se refería su amiga Chiaki Nanami con "libertad".

Poco a poco el cielo se tornó azul oscuro, el chico de cabello blanco bostezó, dispuesto a volver a la casa antes que refrescará más, se levantó del banco cuando una voz lo llamó. Al girarse vio a la peli rosa volar hasta él.

Se notaba a leguas que había sido un día largo por los bostezos que daba, pero lucía emocionada, llevaba con ella una caja y sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

— ¿Un nuevo cargamento?

— Así es, estoy muy emocionada por verlo, ¡ven conmigo!

Ambos entraron y la joven dejó la caja sobre la mesa, sin esperar mucho más la abrió observando su contenido, dentro había una gran colección de videojuegos humanos con algunas consolas.

— ¿No es increíble? — Dijo con un entusiasmo que era contagioso para el albino.

— Verdaderamente lo es. ¿Quieres jugar?

— Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.

Nanami llevó la caja con entusiasmo a la sala, de no ser por sus alas casi se hubiera caído de sopetón al suelo. Su compañero de hogar sacudió la cabeza sonriendo para sí mismo ante la actitud de Chiaki.

Ella había adquirido verdadera fascinación no solo por la cultura humana sino por los videojuegos que esta raza producía, algo que había aprendido en una de sus tantas interacciones con esos seres.

Era sumamente entretenido para ella y casi siempre que podía traía alguna que otra cosa de sus misiones, a tal punto que sus colegas comenzaron a regalarle consolas y nuevos juegos para que disfrutase. Una nueva caja significaba horas de juego y poco sueño, Nagito estaba acostumbrado, pero no le desagradaba aquella pasión que Nanami había desarrollado con los años. Ciertamente habían compartido buenos momentos jugando juntos, pero no había duda de que ella era la más entusiasta en lo que a videojuegos se refería.

Komaeda cepilló un poco sus alas debido a la picazón que sus plumas le estaban generando mientras Nanami preparaba la consola.

Una vez todo listo ambos se sentaron en el mullido sofá a jugar, Nanami siempre era muy considerada en buscar juegos de dos personas para que ambos pudieran disfrutar, aunque también podían jugar por turno en el caso de los juegos con un único jugador, pero dada la habilidad que la peli rosa había adquirido, el turno de Komaeda tardaba mucho en llegar, Nanami era alguien difícil de vencer.

Ambos ángeles disfrutaron su tiempo de paz, una imagen que mostraba un bello cielo celeste se hizo presente. Komaeda pensó que aquel cielo humano sin duda era muy hermoso. Los ojos de Nanami brillaban de emoción ante la idea de una nueva historia que conocer. Usami observaba felizmente el juego y las horas pasaron a gran velocidad. Pronto su compañera se quedó dormida y con ayuda de la coneja, Komaeda llevó a Chiaki hasta su cuarto.

Una vez que estuvo arropada el albino le dio las buenas noches a la durmiente y a Usami, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Se colocó su ropa de dormir y se recostó envolviéndose en sus alas completamente blancas. Había sido un día tranquilo y agradable, estaba acostumbrado, pero le gustaba, la sensación de calidez de aquel hogar y sus habitantes le otorgaban.

Poco a poco el ángel cayó dormido, dejándose llevar por el sonido de un suave viento proveniente del exterior, en su sueño estaba sentado en el jardín mirando un bello cielo de color celeste.

_____________________________________________________

La mañana llegó y con eso comenzó la rutina para Chiaki Nanami, cuyo trabajo consistía en traer esperanza al mundo junto con otros de su tipo.

Bostezó con notable pereza dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida jugando videojuegos, otra vez.

Se recostó durante unos minutos más para no despegarse del calor de su cama, pero sabía que esto podía ser una trampa mortal para retenerla una hora más durmiendo y no podía llegar tarde.

Se estiró y sacudió las alas mientras iba al lavado a arreglarse un poco su cabello. Si no fuera porque conocía su casa como la palma de su mano se hubiera golpeado con la puerta. Levantarse temprano no era su fuerte.

Una vez lista y despabilada fue a desayunar, Usami la recibió felizmente con el desayuno. Notó que Komaeda aún no había despertado, pero no tardaría en hacerlo, le gustaba comenzar el día temprano para ayudar en las tareas.

Efectivamente a los 5 minutos el albino se hizo presente y desayunó junto con ella y Usami. Nanami finalizó su comida, saludó a su pequeña familia y voló al trabajo.

Sus alas extendidas se movían por el cielo a una velocidad moderada. A simple vista parecían blancas, pero si uno las observaba detalladamente notaba que eran de un color rosa muy claro.

A los pocos minutos llegó a su destino, un gran edificio con pisos de mármol, rodeado de ángeles que lo custodiaban. Toda la estructura era completamente blanca e imponente, Nanami se dirigió a la entrada e ingreso camino a su reunión. Donde varios colegas le dieron la bienvenida.

— Buenos días Nanami— La saludó Sonia, un ángel cuya labor radicaba en mantener la paz entre los mundos, era técnicamente hablando, una embajadora del mundo angelical.

— Hola Sonia — Contestó felizmente —. ¿Cómo va todo?

— Todo en orden por el momento, si tengo suerte podré ir al mundo de los demonios dentro de poco— Dijo emocionada.

Sonia tenía una extraña atracción hacia los demonios y sus costumbres, lo cual era bueno en gran parte ya que ayudó a mantener las relaciones con la menor tensión posible.

Aun así, la entrada de los ángeles a aquel lugar no estaba del todo permitida, a no ser que fueran representantes como Sonia.

Algunos demonios no aceptaban a otras especies, pero Nanami sabía que todo cambiaría en algún momento, después de todo la gran mayoría no tenía problema con ellos, es solo que no podían arriesgarse a toparse con el demonio equivocado.

— Me alegra mucho — Dijo Chiaki mientras sonreía—. Será mejor que vayamos a la reunión o se hará tarde.

— Vamos.

Ambas chicas fueron a la sala de reuniones donde se sentaron en forma circular alrededor de una mesa.

Poco a poco todos los partícipes de la reunión llegaron. La última en hacerlo fue Mikan Tsumiki, ángel especializado en curación y con una torpeza excepcional, que tuvo la desgracia de tropezar y acabar en posición sugerente frente a sus colegas.

— ¡WAAAA! L-lo siento.

— Cielos ten más cuidado — Dijo Mahiru dándole una mano para que se reincorporé.

Mikan le agradeció y la joven de pelo rojo le sonrió en respuesta.

Mahiru Koizumi era un ángel de una jerarquía más baja que los presentes, sin embargo, era muy amiga de varios allí y sus fotografías eran bastante populares en el mundo.

Era habitual que tomará fotos en las juntas, que posteriormente serían llevadas a los diarios.

Ya que dichas reuniones no eran cerradas a la prensa.

Nanami resistió el impulso de dormirse, debía prestar atención a lo que iban a decir. Ya que, con el inicio de clases en el mundo humano, sus misiones empezarían.

— Ahora que estamos todos. Es tiempo de empezar con las noticias importantes— La voz provenía de Jin Kirigiri, aclamado director de la academia Pico de Esperanza y convocador de la junta.

Su hija Kyoko estaba sentada a su lado con una expresión seria. Nanami no la conocía mucho, era sabido que pasaba más tiempo en la Tierra y que la relación con su progenitor no se veía muy cercana.

Jin tomó unos papeles y se dedicó a leer diversas noticias que no tenían mucha relevancia, hasta que pasó a las últimas dos, el comienzo de las clases y las extrañas desapariciones.

Parecía ser que algunos humanos de diferentes ciudades habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Las familias hicieron una denuncia, pero los casos no parecían tener conexión entre sí.

La segunda noticia anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, lo que implicaba que algunos ángeles de jerarquía mayor bajarían al mundo humano.

— Nanami— Habló Jin— Deberás asistir durante todo el período de ciclo escolar. Tenemos muchos estudiantes nuevos, es necesario que ayudes junto con tus colegas.

— Umm, supongo que está bien.

— De todas formas, necesito hablar contigo luego de la reunión a solas.

La chica asintió con algo de tristeza.

No es que no deseará ir al mundo humano, pero dejar a Nagito tantos meses solo, no le agradaba mucho.

Era cierto que estaría con Usami, pero eso no quitaba que lo extrañaría mucho.

Sonia intento animarla y le agradeció por ello, en el fondo de su corazón Nanami deseaba poder ser libre para ir con su familia a donde ellos quisieran. Pero no podía, tenía una labor como ángel de la esperanza y Nagito Komaeda no podía acompañarla.

Todos los años en la academia miles de jóvenes se inscriban para tener un futuro asegurado. Pero solo el curso de reserva estaba designado a los humanos, el resto estaba destinado a los híbridos, es decir los hijos de humanos y demonios o humanos y ángeles.

Los cuales eran preparados por Nanami y sus colegas con un solo fin, desarrollar su potencial y habilidad propia de cada especie e ir al mundo de sus descendientes para trabajar al servicio de la esperanza y mantener la paz entre mundos.

__________________________

La reunión finalizó y la chica de pelo rosado se quedó junto con el director en la sala de juntas para discutir sobre Nagito.

— ¿Cómo va todo con respecto a Komaeda?

— Todo en orden, tiene pesadillas, pero supongo que dentro de todo está bien.

— Comprendo, quiero decirte en nombre de la comunidad angelical que estamos muy agradecidos de que cuides al chico.

La chica lo miró con confusión y sacudió las alas.

— No es un trabajo, es parte de mi familia.

El hombre asintió a la vez que sonreía.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes?

— Bueno, supongo que no hay posibilidad de traer a Nagito al mundo humano...

— Imposible, no tiene nada que hacer allí, solo llamaría la atención y sería un problema tarde o temprano.

Nanami infló las mejillas con molestia.

— ¿Es solo porque creen que su jerarquía es menor?

— En realidad es por su seguridad, no puedo decirte los detalles, pero lo importante es mantener al único ángel de la suerte con nosotros.

— ¿En verdad es el único? Creí que había híbridos de la suerte también...

— No es lo mismo, los que hay actualmente no son descendientes directos. El poder de ellos actúa diferente, por ende, Komaeda es el único ángel de la suerte vivo.

La joven suspiró con tristeza. Le hubiera gustado poder llevar a Komaeda con ella y pasar tiempo juntos explorando lugares.

— Lo lamento Nanami, pero luego de la tragedia, no podemos arriesgarnos más.

— Si...

— ¿Él aún lo bloquea?

— Como para no hacerlo— Dijo triste—. Yo tampoco querría recordar algo así.

— Ante cualquier cosa, estamos a su disposición.

Chiaki asintió y luego de algunas preguntas más pudo volver a casa. En pocas semanas debería de irse por mucho tiempo y aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, nunca era durante tantos meses.

______________________

— ¿Es realmente necesario que te vayas tanto tiempo?

— Me temo que sí, pero no te desanimes, podemos disfrutar está semanas juntos.

El ángel de pelo blanco sonrió un poco, sin duda la chica era buena para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero el hecho de que se fuera no lo ponía feliz.

— No te preocupes, cuidare de Komaeda muy bien— Usami habló con entusiasmo.

— No soy un niño, estaré bien.

— Confío en que ambos lo estarán, disfrutemos este tiempo juntos ¿Les parece bien?

— De acuerdo. Gracias por preocuparte por alguien como yo, Nanami.

El ángel de ojos rosas suspiró.

— Hay que trabajar en esa autoestima...— Dijo la coneja. 

— Estoy de acuerdo— Respondió Chiaki.


	2. Eres mi familia

  
—No puedo creer que hayas conseguido todos los diamantes en un nivel tan difícil...— Usami estaba sorprendida de ver a la pequeña chica con semejante habilidad en videojuegos humanos.

Komaeda la observaba felizmente, para él su compañera era sin duda la jugadora más grandiosa de todas.

— No es una sorpresa, estoy seguro que podría ganarle a cualquier humano — Dijo el ángel.

— Es algo exagerado pero te agradezco el cumplido.

Ambos estuvieron jugando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente el hambre llegó a ellos y fueron a merendar.

La joven notó cómo su compañero mantenía su mirada en la nada mientras jugaba con su comida.

— ¿Komaeda?

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Te noto algo distraído. ¿Algo te preocupa?

— Oh, no. No hay nada de qué preocuparse Chiaki — Dijo sonriendo —. Tan solo algunos recuerdos y fantasmas del pasado. Es todo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No es necesario.

— Recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotras — Usami habló con una actitud confiada.

Nagito asintió en respuesta y continuó comiendo.

Chiaki lo observó con preocupación, tal vez había recordado algo doloroso pero no lo diría con Usami presente. Hablaría con él más tarde para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Una vez finalizada la comida ambos ángeles prosiguieron con su día de videojuegos hasta el anochecer donde decidieron ver algunas películas del mundo humano.

Eran viejas y algo aburridas, Nanami lo confirmó con un bostezo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Nagito respondió a este gesto cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica con su ala como si fuera una manta.

Chiaki sonrió por la sensación de calidez y suavidad que las plumas ajenas le otorgaban. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y soltar algunos ronquidos qué hicieron al otro ángel reír por lo bajo.

Komaeda recostó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo el sueño llegar hasta él también. La película era tediosa y larga, parecía que le quedaba mucho por terminar, apago la televisión y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del momento.

No era la primera vez que la pequeña ángel se dormía sobre su hombro o usaba su cabello de almohada, Komaeda estaba más que acostumbrado y no le molestaba. De hecho, lo hacía sentir muy seguro estar a su lado, no entendía del todo porque pero así era. Chiaki lo hacía sentir protegido.

___________________________

Cuando la chica despertó, Nagito aún dormía. Se estiró y observo el reloj, eran las 2 AM. No había podido hablar con él cómo había querido, supuso que lo mejor sería esperar a la mañana y llevarlo a su cama con ayuda de Usami.

Luego de arroparlo Chiaki besó su frente y la de Usami como despedida antes de ir a su propio cuarto.

Se recostó en su mullida cama y miró al techo unos segundos. Esperaba poder ayudar a Komaeda, esperaba que estuviera a salvo. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez estaba preocupándose de más.

El mundo angelical era perfectamente seguro para el ángel pelo esponjado.

" ¿Qué pasará si algo me pasa y no vuelvo?"

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento. Eran demasiados meses y eso la inquietaba pero en la academia no corría peligro.

Sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía que mantenía en la mesita de luz. Una foto de sus padres junto con ella, su ama de llaves y Usami.

Apretó los labios y cerró sus ojos, no quería que Nagito perdiera a su única familia.

Los padres de Chiaki fueron a una misión de la que jamás volvieron, en épocas donde la tensión y guerras con demonios y humanos eran moneda corriente.

Por su corta edad debió ser criada por su ama de llaves, Chisa, junto con la coneja. No podía quejarse de su educación, todo lo que sabía era gracias a ellas.

Pero no podía negar la profunda soledad que la pérdida de sus padres y la posterior transferencia de su ama de llaves le causó.

No volvió a verla desde entonces, los ángeles de altos cargos opinaban que no era necesario que cuidará de ella a su edad, por lo que la enviaron con otros niños, lejos de Chiaki. Permitiéndole nada más quedarse con Usami por pura súplica de su tutora.

" ¿Por qué...?"

Apretó la cara contra su almohada reprimiendo su tristeza. Nuevamente iba a ser alejada de su familia por algo que ella no pidió.

"¿Por qué no puedo elegir? Solo quiero un poco de libertad."

No odiaba ser un ángel de la esperanza pero a veces sentía que su deber la condenaba a dejar sus propios deseos de lado. Al igual que Komaeda, sus destinos estaban marcados y ambos lo sabían tan bien qué dolía recordarlo.

" ¿Komaeda estará preocupado por lo mismo? "

Era difícil saberlo, su compañero tenía más de un problema que resolver en su mente, pero sin duda ser un sirviente de la esperanza era un destino aún más cruel. Educado para dar hasta su propia vida por la esperanza si era necesario.

Chiaki en su reflexión, se preguntó a ella misma si Komaeda la querría en el caso de que no hubiera nacido con su poder. Le gustaría creer que sí, pero lo cierto era que no lo sabía. Cuánto había de Nagito y cuánto del "sirviente nacido para morir", era una incógnita qué quizá ni él mismo Komaeda podría responder.

Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir de una vez, empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza por tantos pensamientos juntos. Lo importante era que todos estaban bien, sanos y salvos en casa.

_____________________

 _Nanami había elegido el peor día para ir al mundo humano por primera vez._  
_El día de un ataque que varios humanos habían realizado, durante la madrugada, a un hogar lleno de ángeles de la suerte._

_Los ángeles de la suerte acompañaban a otros de alto rango y daban su poder para que las misiones fueran exitosas. También daban a los humanos un poco de su poder siempre y cuando los ángeles considerarán qué era pertinente._

_Para esto les era concedida una pluma blanca de uso limitado._

_No daban muchos detalles del culpable, todo parecía indicar que fue una represalia de algunos humanos por no recibir la suerte que deseaban. Los resultados sin duda fueron espantosos y como consecuencia parecía que no había sobrevivientes._  
_La casa fue quemada por completo y ningunas de las alas pertenecientes a los cadáveres había sido encontrada._

_Chiaki observaba con notable preocupación la situación en las noticias desde su hospedaje temporal, la casa donde ocurrió la tragedia estaba muy cerca de la academia, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar cerca de allí y volar no era una opción._

_En el contexto actual podrían herir sus alas y si esto ocurría no podría volver a su mundo hasta que estuvieran completamente recuperadas. Las alas eran la única llave que tenía un ángel para volver a casa, cualquier daño sobre estas podría ser un problema._

_La joven tomó su mochila en forma de gato lista para irse, cuando escucho a la reportera de tv informar que las autoridades de la escuela estaban a un pelo de cancelar las misiones angelicales y enviar a todos a casa por seguridad._

_Nanami entendía eso, una masacre había ocurrido y prevenir futuros incidentes no parecía mala opción, aún si eso significaba volver y esperar al próximo año._  
_Apagó el televisor y salió._

_El día estaba fresco, muy nublado y según lo que sé informó en las noticias, una tormenta ocurrió en el momento de la masacre._

_Las calles eran recorridas por unos pocos transeúntes. Mientras caminaba observaba los árboles y el césped con asombro. Era verde y había flores de diversos colores, sintió algo de pena por no poder ver también el color del cielo que poseía aquel mundo._

_Era un paisaje pintoresco de no ser por el grupo de oficiales y patrullas que observó custodiando a unas pocas calles de la academia._

_Su primer pensamiento fue rodear la escena del crimen, no quería estar en presencia de algo tan horrible. Comenzó a rodear el sitio cuando un curioso sonido llamó su atención._

_Le tomó unos segundos comprobar que se trataba de sollozos. Nanami los siguió hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura, abrió la tapa con cuidado encontrándose con una escena irreal._

_Había un chico con alas y de pelo blanco temblando, al notar que alguien lo había descubierto solo se abrazó a sí mismo y observó con terror a la sorprendida chica._

_Nanami se vió reflejada en los ojos grises y llorosos, al cabo de un rato logró volver en sí y darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación._

_— Tranquilo. No te haré daño — Extendió sus alas para que el ángel notará que eran iguales._

_Los sollozos se calmaron y la chica de pelo rosado aproximó su mano en señal de confianza._

_El joven no parecía muy convencido al principio, pero gracias a la voz suave y preocupación en los ojos de Chiaki decidió tomar su mano y salir de su escondite._

_— Descuida, buscaré ayuda, todo saldrá bien. ¿Estás herido?_

_El peli—blanco negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo._

_Una punzada de dolor se alojó en el corazón de Nanami, el ángel era bastante joven, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, aún sin exclamar sonido alguno, era obvio que estaba muy mal._

_En cuanto Chiaki logró llamar la atención de un oficial de seguridad no tardaron en socorrer al niño albino. Los médicos y policías lo rodearon aumentando más su pánico._

_La muchacha se interpuso entre los socorristas y él, con el fin que entendieran que estaba asustado. Para su sorpresa el niño se abrazó a ella, tembloroso, Nanami respondió al gesto para tranquilizarlo._

_Cuando todo estuvo mucho más calmado los policías y médicos pudieron actuar con mayor seguridad. Identificaron al chico, "Komaeda Nagito" un ángel de la suerte que vivía con sus padres en la casa donde el desastre ocurrió._

_Los medios no tardaron en expresar su euforia y las noticias tituladas con la primicia de: "encuentran a un niño como único sobreviviente de la masacre" se publicaron en todos lados._

_— ¿Qué pasará con él? — Preguntó la joven ángel a un oficial._

_— Será enviado a un orfanato y quizá lo adopten como sirviente. Lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar culpables con lo pobre de su relato._

_Nanami apretó los labios con una mezcla de tristeza y molestia. Quería ayudar a ese chico, le rompía el corazón ver a alguien en tal vulnerabilidad y más aún cuando ella comprendía lo horrible que era perder a sus padres._

_— Yo me haré cargo de él._

_El policía la miró sorprendido._

_— Dudo que puedas adoptarlo ,eres muy joven, solo te dejaran tenerlo como sirviente._

_La charla llegó a los oídos de Jin Kirigiri, quien estaba con su hija y varios detectives, se presentó ante Nanami y habló con ella sobre su decisión._

_— Sabes, hay otros ángeles de la suerte que pueden cuidarlo, no debes cargar con esa responsabilidad tú sola._

_— Lo lamento, solo deseaba ayudarlo._

_El hombre suspiró y movió la cabeza._

_— Hablaré con el niño, le preguntaré qué desea hacer y si quieres puede quedarse contigo un mes de prueba._

_— ¿ E-eh? ¿Enserio? ¿ Confía en mí para esto?_

_— Ví como ese chico te abrazo, además puede ser tu primer labor como ángel de la esperanza, ya que por lo que ocurrió las misiones se cancelarán._

_— De verdad se lo agradezco._

_— Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué deseas tomar tal responsabilidad? Pese a que solo será inscrito como tu sirviente._

_— Si soy sincera no estoy segura. Pensé que entendía como se estaría sintiendo y quise ayudarlo..._

_— Tienes una gran capacidad de empatizar con los sentimientos de otros..._

_— No realmente, no tengo tantos amigos... creo que es de las pocas veces que me siento así, es un poco extraño._

_— Entonces esto los ayudará a ambos._

_Nanami lo miró confundida, por una parte estaba feliz y por la otra sospechaba que Jin usaba esa excusa para mantener a Komaeda en un lugar donde supiera que estuviera bien. Pero descartó esa teoría por parecerle demasiado rara._

_Tuvo que esperar unas horas para tener noticias de Komaeda. Le alegró y sorprendió de sobremanera verlo nuevamente, pero más aún al saber qué había aceptado ir con ella. Aunque no sabía porque lo había hecho en primer lugar._

_Se lo preguntaría cuando estuviese mejor._

_— Hola ¿Cómo est...?_

_Nanami lo miró asombrada cuando notó que Komaeda se arrodilló en el suelo en señal de lealtad._

_— L-lamento que tenga que cuidar a una basura como yo, pero creo que servirle a usted después de ayudarme tan desinteresadamente, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además es un ángel de la esperanza, e—estoy entrenado para eso...servir a la esperanza..._

_La alegría de Chiaki fue suplantada por tristeza en aquel momento, era como si lo hubieran forzado a decir eso, peor aún, nadie parecía ver lo terrible que sonaba aquello desde los labios de alguien tan joven. Era injusto y cruel, la hacía sentir desdichada por nacer en una familia diferente._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Nagito y lo rodeó con las alas. No permitiría que sufra_ _más_ _, incluso dentro de los límites que su sociedad le daría, Komaeda Nagito tendría la libertad de elegir ser o no un sirviente y convertirse en su familia si así lo deseaba._  
________________

Nanami despertó de aquel sueño, que más bien le parecía un recuerdo y fue a desayunar. En la mesa Komaeda disfrutaba su desayuno, lo cual llevó a la chica a pensar en lo que deseaba preguntar desde hace rato.

— ¿Komaeda?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

El joven la miró un poco confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Komaeda bebió un poco de té.

— Solo pensaba en que te irás por un tiempo muy largo y eso me inquieta un poco, pero no es nada grave.

— Ya veo — Suspiró—. Lo lamento de verdad no quisiera irme pero es mi deber.

— Lo sé, no estoy molesto, solo te extrañaré mucho.

Nanami sonrió y le dió pequeñas palmaditas al cabello de su compañero.

— Yo también lo haré.

— Descuida estarás en casa antes de que te des cuenta.

— Si... umm oye, Nagito...

— ¿Si?

— Hoy tuve un recuerdo muy viejo sobre cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas algo de eso?

El ángel frunció el ceño, tenía reprimido gran parte de ese día en su mente. Pero si recordaba el encuentro con la chica en el contenedor de basura.

— Solo pequeños detalles.

— Tú, ¿Recuerdas porque decidiste quedarte? ¿Fue por qué era un ángel de la esperanza?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y sacudió su cabeza en negación.

— No supe qué lo eras al principio, estaba muy asustado pero fue la forma tan amable con la que te acercaste lo que llamó mi atención.

— No fue nada especial, lo hice para no asustarte.

— Bueno, funcionó, además era un niño... confiaría en cualquier ser que me mostrara un poco de amabilidad.

— Eso es un poco...triste. ¿No eran buenos contigo?

— Pues sí, de hecho, mis padres eran...

Nanami observó cómo la expresión de Komaeda cambiaba súbitamente, sus ojos parecían una espiral de oscuridad que pocas veces había visto y no indicaba nada bueno.

— ¡Nagito! — La joven corrió a su lado e intentó hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Usami, ven rápido!

Usami llegó lo más rápido que pudo, conocía esa expresión y sabía lo que debía hacer. En ese estado Nagito podía actuar de cualquier forma pero sobre todo herirse a sí mismo, cómo una vez que se encajó una cuchilla en la mano.

La coneja fue por un sedante mientras Nanami apartaba al chico de cualquier objeto peligroso.

— D-deseo conocer la esperanza más grande, que resplandece más que cualquier otra...

— ¿Komaeda? — Nanami no comprendía porque él estaba cantando en pleno shock.

— ...Quiero ver un deseo, que brilla más que cualquier otra persona...

___ ___________________

 _— ¡¡¡Lo amo, y quiero comprenderlo más que cualquier otra persona._  
_...más que cualquier otra persona....!!!_

_— Muy bien Nagito, ya te has aprendido la letra, eres muy inteligente._

_— Cariño hay canciones infantiles que puedes enseñarle al niño, tal vez alguna sin la palabra veneno en ella sería mejor...— La mujer de cabello blanco lo dijo como si fuera un regaño._

_— Ya ya, pero debes admitir que canta muy bien._

_La mujer sonrió de lado y abrazó al chico con sus alas._

_— Claro que sí, es muy talentoso._

_— Mamá, tus alas son muy cálidas, mira, puedo cantar la canción completa..._

_— Si, estás creciendo cada vez más._

_— Tendre alas muy grandes y muchas plumas para dar muchos deseos..._

_El hombre le dió unas palmaditas en el cabello a su hijo._

_— Por ahora preocupate por dar mucho amor a tus padres, Nagito. Ya podrás dar esperanza a otros con tu suerte._

_— De acuerdo..._


	3. Misión

Usami le había inyectado un sedante al chico y con ayuda de Chiaki logró llevarlo a su cuarto.

La joven no se sentía para nada bien, sin darse cuenta había evocado un recuerdo doloroso en Nagito por mencionar a sus padres y ahora estaba en aquellas condiciones.

— Estará bien, no te preocupes, vengo incorporada con información para dar primeros auxilios — Habló la pequeña coneja.

—Estoy muy aliviada de que así sea y agradecida por tu ayuda, Usami. Pero me siento mal por haberle causado eso y además tener que irme...

— Nanami no te preocupes, todo irá bien, Nagito paso por cosas muy feas y su mente solo intenta adaptarse, dale tiempo. Estaré para cuando me necesite.

— Gracias Usami. Eres una gran hermana de corazón.

— Y también una gran profesora — Dijo orgullosa.

— Tienes razón. De todas formas, llamaré a Mikan para asegurarme qué Nagito está bien.

Observó al ángel inconsciente, su expresión era serena pero su mente posiblemente fuera todo lo contrario.

Mikan Tsumiki no tardó en llegar, reviso los signos vitales del albino y tranquilizó a las presentes diciéndoles que todo estaba en orden.

— D-despertará en poco tiempo, p-pero no t-tiene ningún daño físico.

— Muchas gracias, Mikan. Siempre eres muy amable.

— ¿A-ah? N-no hay de qué, me hace muy feliz ser útil y n-no meter la pata...

Nanami la tranquilizó antes que quebrará en llanto y Usami le ofreció un dulce. Tsumiki siempre fue una chica muy buena, pero durante años fue injustamente maltratada por ángeles de jerarquía superior. Algo que tristemente era normal en su mundo y una de las razones por las cuales Usami era sobreprotectora con Komaeda.

No todos los ángeles eran buenos y era un hecho con el que debían convivir.

___________________________

Nagito despertó luego de unas horas, se sentía desorientado y abrumado. Su cerebro había reproducido memorias que no quería volver a recordar.

Por más que amará a sus padres le era muy doloroso pensar en ellos, por lo que intentaba reprimir todo lo posible de su infancia.

— Nagito, me da mucha alegría que hayas despertado — Chiaki le dedicó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando preocupación.

— Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

— Lamento haberte causado eso...

— No te culpes, no has hecho nada malo, ya sabes que mi memoria no está siendo muy amable últimamente. Hay cosas que me niego a recordar...

— Siempre puedes pedir ayuda, no estás solo en esto.

— Eres muy buena conmigo, no necesitas tomarte tantas molestias por un simple sirviente. Sabes qué mi deber es velar por tu felicidad antes que mi propia vida.

La chica suspiró, hablar con Komaeda cuando estaba en ese plan podía ser muy agotador e inútil. Pese a que había vivido con Nanami por años parecía que sus antiguas creencias y educación permanecían en él. No es que fuera fácil, muchos ángeles mantenían pensamientos similares, suponía que era un proceso y como tal llevaría mucho tiempo.

— Usami te traerá algo de comer y si te sientes mejor luego podemos jugar o si quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco puedo llevar las consolas portátiles.

Nagito rió por lo bajo, el fanatismo de la chica era cada vez más notorio.

— Umm — Nanami permaneció pensativa un rato, consideraba qué tal vez poner a Komaeda frente a una pantalla no fuera buena idea —. Podemos jugar "tú las traes" pero no sé si tienes energía para correr....

El chico sacudió las alas y estiró sus brazos al cielo.

— Podemos jugar con las consolas afuera, no me molesta.

Los ojos rosados de Chiaki brillaron.

— En ese caso prepararé todo afuera, come apropiadamente...

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Usami entró con una bandeja de comida. Era demasiado para lo que Nagito acostumbraba a comer, pero sabía qué Usami no le dejaría otra opción.

___________________________

— Buen trabajo — Dijo la peli-rosa luego de ver cómo Nagito superaba su propio récord.

— Gracias, pero no creo ser tan bueno como tú, la marca qué has hecho supera la mía por casi el doble de puntos.

— No seas tan pesimista — Le dio un pequeño golpe con sus alas —. Mejoras cada día más.

Komaeda iba a responder cuando un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Nanami pausó la partida y ambos observaron que en dirección a la ciudad había dos grandes estelas de luz que se dirigían al cielo, una celeste y otra roja.

— Parece que ya activaron los portales...— Habló la chica.

— En ese caso te irás pronto...

— Si, pero no te preocupes, Usami estará contigo.

— Lo sé — El joven sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras observaba cómo poco a poco la energía producto de la activación de portales, se disipaba.

Toda esa energía alimentaba dos estructuras en forma de arco, las cuales fueron creadas por los ángeles más inteligentes de aquel mundo, pero también poseían un curioso sistema de seguridad.  
Solo podían ingresar o salir seres con alas de ángel que estuvieran sanas, por lo que tampoco era imposible para los híbridos de su especie llegar a su mundo.

La razón por la que se requería que fueran sanas era para evitar que ángeles testarudos y heridos se arriesgarán a ir a una misión, también para evitar que algún humano o demonio que haya arrancado las alas a un ángel pudiera ingresar. Sirvió en épocas más oscuras.   
El único defecto era que si un ángel herido o híbrido herido quisiera ingresar no podría, por eso mismo se tomaban todas las precauciones.

— ¿Quieres merendar algo? — Preguntó Chiaki —. Podemos seguir jugando adentro, si quieres.

— Si, vamos.

Ambos ingresaron a la casa y continuaron su partida. Nagito decidió qué luego de otra hora de juegos consecutiva iría a leer un poco e invitaría a su amiga y Usami, si es qué deseaban acompañarlo.

Quería disfrutar todo el tiempo qué pudiera.

______________________

— ¡¡ WHAAAA !!— La coneja gritó espantada.

— Tranquila Usami, solo es un libro, además es una leyenda del mundo humano.

— Parece poco creíble — Nagito leía un libro de leyendas de terror del mundo humano. Puede que no le agradarán mucho aquellos seres, pero sus historias eran más qué entretenidas para él.

— Umm yo no entiendo, ¿Por qué un Diablo se llevaría las almas humanas? Creí qué a los demonios les gustaba comer carne de animales, según lo qué Sonia me dijo.

— S-sé qué es poco c-creíble pero no deja d-de ser aterrador... y ¿Qué es un Diablo? — Preguntó Usami.

— Alguna clase de Dios demonio en el que algunos humanos creen. Pero sabemos que no existe tal cosa como un "Dios" aquí o allá. El equilibrio de este mundo se rige por la esperanza y la desesperación en constante conflicto.

Nanami miró a la nada pensativa.

— Entonces un Diablo sería un ser de pura desesperación.

— De ser así tendría qué existir un ser de pura esperanza para contrarrestarlo — Komaeda sonrió al decir eso —. Sería increíble.

— Oh, si es eso, qué me dicen de un Dios qué pueda ser ambas cosas — Sonrió Usami orgullosa por su teoría.

Nagito sacudió la cabeza.

— Lo dudo realmente, la esperanza y la desesperación no podrían coexistir...

— Tal vez sería tan poderoso qué alteraría el equilibrio de la realidad— Respondió Nanami.

— No, no, no... me gusta está realidad dónde soy una linda coneja.

Ambos jóvenes rieron por las ocurrencias y teorías que habían surgido en sus momentos de lectura. Muchas veces daban espacio a debates interesantes.

____________________________________

— Enserio estoy bien, no olvide nada, Nagito.

— ¿Segura? No llevas la mayoría de tus consolas y...

— Estaré bien — Dijo abrazando a su amigo quién estaba decaído por la partida de Nanami —. Usami tiene el computador y en la noche podré ponerme en contacto con ustedes.

— Así es — Afirmó la coneja —. Así que no estés triste, Komaeda.

— De acuerdo, lo siento solo...no te olvides de llamarnos — Ambos se despidieron antes de que Nanami partiera a los portales.

Serían unos meses muy largos, cada vez que Nanami se iba, dejaba un dolor amargo y temor en el chico de que no volviera. Por lo que Usami se encargaría de distraerlo con diversas tareas y manualidades.

— Descuida, todo irá bien — Habló la coneja mientras palmeaba la espalda de Komaeda —. Te enseñaré a hacer llaveros.

— De acuerdo.

El joven aprendió aquel día a hacer adorables llaveros y peluches, además tuvo clases exclusivamente hechas para mejorar su autoestima.

Usami siempre había cuidado de él y Nanami desde que tenía uso de razón, a veces era un poco irritante, pero sin embargo le agradaba.  
La IA lo cuidó durante una semana completa dándole una dieta rica en nutrientes y enseñándole a hacer manualidades, en la noche Nanami se comunicaba con ellos, las clases no habían empezado allí pero estaba ayudando con las preparaciones.  
Nagito no lo diría en voz alta pero ver qué su amiga estaba sana y salva todas las noches lo tranquilizaba.

— Y así es como se hace un bello peluche...

— Creo que ya logré conquistar la técnica.

— Bien hecho Komaeda, esto me trae bonitos recuerdos.

— Hacíamos esto contigo todo el tiempo cuando era un niño.

— Si, lo recuerdas, siempre fuiste muy bueno en los detalles.

— Si tú lo dices...

____________________________

— _No_ _debes tener miedo, es solo una actividad entretenida para pasar el rato._

_— Así es — Respondió Usami._

_Nanami le sonrío, Komaeda tembloroso intentaba hacer el trabajo  más perfecto posible con los llaveros por temor a un castigo._

_Tenía que admitir que le sorprendía el tan amable trato que le estaba siendo dado, dormir en su propio cuarto con su cama, comer junto a ellas, compartir actividades... Era más de lo que creyó soñar, su especie estaba destinada a ser servidumbre, es lo que siempre le habían dicho._  
_Sin embargo Nanami y Usami no lo trataban como tal._

_— Komaeda._

_— ¿Si?_

_— ¿ Luego quieres jugar a "tú las traes" con nosotras?_

_— ¿Tengo permitido eso?_

_La joven infló las mejillas._  
_— Claro que si, ahora eres parte de esta pequeña familia y serás tratado como un igual._

_Komaeda se sentía desorientado por las palabras de la chica, era completamente diferente a como él creyó que sería. Pero no le molestaba solo era un poco chocante._

_— De acuerdo._

_— Jugaremos entonces — Comentó Usami felizmente._

**_______________________________** _____________________________________________

La pequeña ángel bostezo mientras oía el discurso anual de apertura en la academia, ya hacía un mes que había llegado y luego de ayudar con los preparativos pudo comenzar su labor. Sin embargo había trasnochado con sus videojuegos luego de hablar con Nagito y Usami, como consecuencia estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

Una vez finalizado el discurso se sentó en una banca del patio para descansar, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida en cuestión de segundos. Se suponía que tenía que reunirse con su colega híbrido Makoto Naegi en 3 horas, para que le asignarán un curso de orientación, pero el sueño era más fuerte y aún tenía tiempo.

— Zzzzz....

— ¿Oye?

— Humm dame 2 horas más — Dijo mientras se colocaba su mochila de gato en el rostro para evitar la luz.

— Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?

La joven se quitó la mochila de la cara al darse cuenta que alguien le estaba hablando y no era producto de su imaginación.  
Lo primero que vió fue una cabellera picuda y unos curiosos ojos verdes.

— Ah, lo siento — Dijo incorporándose mientras bostezaba—. Me quedé dormida en la banca.

El chico no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo por lo pérdida que se encontraba la peli rosada. Parecía que hubiera estado hibernando.

— Está bien, es la primera vez que veo un ángel durmiendo en una banca del patio, se me hizo muy humana tu actitud...y decidí acercarme para ver si estabas bien.

— No es la gran cosa, todas las especies duermen o eso creo... ¿Eres un humano?— Dijo con curiosidad.

— Si, estaba esperando el comienzo de mis clases.

— Mucho gusto, me llamó Chiaki Nanami, estoy en una misión de orientación.

El joven sonrió y se presentó formalmente.  
— Me llamó Hajime Hinata, estudio en el curso de reserva para humanos.

— Es bueno ver a un humano por aquí — Sacudió sus alas y acomodó su cabello con sus manos—. Me gustan mucho los videojuegos que crean.

— ¿Videojuegos?

— Si — Tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña consola para mostrarle—. Es mi pasatiempo favorito.

Hinata se sorprendió bastante al oír eso, los ángeles y demonios eran seres bastante imponentes en su mayoría o esa era la idea que él tenía sobre ellos. Sin embargo la chica frente a él parecía romper con aquel esquema.

— ¿Quieres jugar?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Si quieres jugar videojuegos.

— ¿Contigo?

El ángel miró a su alrededor y asintió confundida.  
— Pues sí, salvó que quieras invitar a tus amigos.

— Oh, lo siento si sonó algo descortés, es un poco extraño hablar con un ángel cara a cara con tanta... naturalidad — Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

— Entiendo, pero no hay nada que temer— La chica le extendió la consola y el castaño no pudo negar la oferta, era demasiado increíble para ser verdad.

No sé lo diría a Nanami, pero los seres "puros" de otros mundos por lo general trataban de evitar a los humanos, era por eso que reaccionaba con tanta sorpresa.  
Por no decir que la forma tan ingenua y sociable con la que la chica le hablaba, aún siendo un total desconocido, era agradable. Peligrosa, pues podía causarle problemas a futuro a la joven, pero agradable para él

Decidió aceptar su oferta y pasar el rato jugando videojuegos, no era muy bueno en ello pero era divertido, luego de un rato Nanami se despidió y se fue a buscar a Makoto Naegi.  
Ambos quedaron en jugar otro día, a Hajime le alegro bastante aquello pues podía tratarse de una futura amistad para él.

___________________________

Nanami caminó por la academia junto con Makoto y fue presentada a su clase, un grupo de adolescentes la observaron y está movió la mano para saludar.   
El grupo estaba conformado por varios híbridos y el profesor también era uno, tenía entendido que iba a trasladarse a mitad de año, así que Chiaki debía aprender la modalidad de trabajo para cuándo llegará la maestra sustituta.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y observó la clase, sus compañeros no parecían muy interesados y una chica híbrida mitad demonio estaba molestando al resto mientras comía unos dulces. En cuanto se sintió observada, la niña rubia le mostró la lengua a la peli rosa y prosiguió a comer unas gomitas.  
Por otro lado dos hibridos de ángeles   
de aspecto atlético estaban más concentrados en pelear entre ellos haciendo mucho bullicio en el salón.   
El maestro suspiró, tenía una expresión cansada y no veía la hora de que la clase terminará.

Nanami anotó en su cuaderno todas las cosas importantes en las que debía trabajar el grupo, sobre todo socialización, era el primer paso para mantener una unión sana entre las especies. Ya estaba acostumbrada a manejar aquello, no podía ser tan complicado.

Una silla voló a la pizarra y todos comenzaron a imitar la acción. Una híbrida demonio estaba cantando muy alto haciendo el ambiente más caótico y ruidoso.   
El maestro tuvo que esconderse tras su escritorio ya que en cuestión de segundos todo se había vuelto un desastre.  
Nanami esquivó varios lápices que volaban por los aires pero que casi le dan a otro estudiante en la cara, si no fuera por una chica que protegió al híbrido de baja estatura con una espada de bamboo, le hubiera dado en el ojo. Ambos eran mitad demonios y no se veían nada contentos con recibir municiones de lápices en sus rostros.

La chica de pelo plateado se metió en medio de la pelea de ángeles acrecentando el caos. Nanami apretó los labios y movió la cabeza, quizá sería un poquito difícil hacerlos socializar después de todo.

Al salir de la clase entrego su informe a los superiores y caminó hasta el patio notablemente cansada, cuando una voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Nanami?— El castaño sostenía un batido proveniente de una cafetería cercana.

— Oh, hola Hinata, qué gustó verte, otra vez.

— Luces terriblemente cansada...

— Los primeros días siempre son los más duros— Bostezó.

Hajime la observó con algo de pena y le ofreció un poco de su batido.  
— Quizá el azúcar ayude.

—Eres muy amable, gracias— Nanami tomó un poco de la bebida del humano, era dulce pero demasiado fría a tal punto que le dió dolor de cabeza.

Sacudió las alas y se llevó las manos a su cabeza.   
— Es m-muy f-fría.

— Despacio o te hará daño. Es un batido con hielo triturado... ¿Nunca lo habías probado?

— No suele hacer tanto calor en nuestro mundo como para tomar cosas tan frías... aún así es dulce. Me siento un poco más despabilada.

Hinata sonrió.  
— No hay de qué. Mejor ve a casa y duerme un poco.

— ¡Si, eso haré! ¿Nos veremos mañana para seguir jugando?

— ¿Enserio quieres seguir jugando conmigo?

— Claro, es divertido — Sonrió.

— Supongo que está bien.

— En ese caso, hasta luego, Hinata.

La joven extendió las alas llamando la atención de casi todos los alumnos que salían. Bebió un poco más del batido y se lo dió al chico castaño antes de salir volando.   
Hajime observó cómo Nanami se perdía de vista rápidamente, pensando para sí mismo si estaría lo suficientemente despierta para volar.


	4. Ángel caído

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: la canción de usami es: "mada dame yo" pueden encontrarla en youtube

 

— ¿Y cómo va el trabajo de orientación? — Preguntó Hinata mientras veía a la chica de pelo rosado jugar.

Desde el comienzo de clases ya venían siendo dos semanas y no había grandes avances con el grupo, era la primera vez que Nanami se encontraba con un curso tan poco disciplinado.   
Por el momento solo con Hinata había llegado a crear un lazo de compañerismo, pero él nisiquiera estaba en su curso.

— No muy bien— Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero—. No sé cómo hacer para que sean más unidos.

— Bueno, en mi antigua escuela solíamos ir de excursión y esas cosas, nos hacía sentir unidos hacer juegos y demás cosas en grupo.

Las alas de la chica se abrieron de repente haciendo que Hinata por poco no caiga al suelo.

— ¡Eso es! Una excursión, eres un genio Hinata.

— No hay de qué y deberías tener más cuidado con esas alas.

— Lo lamento, estoy emocionada— Sus ojos brillaron.

— Eres bastante determinada. Eso explicaría como eres tan buena en los videojuegos.

— Gracias, es un rasgo que muchos creen que se asocia a los ángeles de mi tipo.

— ¿Tú tipo?

— Oh claro, no te lo he dicho... soy un ángel de la esperanza, no es tan grandioso como suena, es más un título que otra cosa.

El chico la miró como si estuviera bromeando, conocía sobre las jerarquías de ángeles y ese título era de los más elevados en el rango. No comprendía como Nanami se lo tomaba tan a la ligera.

Un estruendo sonó y algunas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, las inmensas nubes grises eran la prueba de que una gran tormenta se iba a desatar en cualquier momento.

— Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras clases...— Dijo Hajime sintiendo el viento frío recorrer su espalda.

— Tienes razón — Chiaki se cubrió con sus alas y sonrió—. Gracias por ayudarme Hinata, nos veremos mañana ¿Verdad?

— Seguro, hasta mañana entonces.

________________________________________

Komaeda bostezó mientras se relajaba en el sofá luego de una limpieza general que había realizado junto con Usami.   
La coneja estaba cantando una dulce canción que hacía al chico cerrar los ojos de a ratos, la conocía de algún lado pero no podía recordar de dónde. ¿De su infancia, quizá? ¿Cuando había llegado a la casa?   
No podía recordarlo bien pero le transmitía serenidad.

Usami arropó al ángel cuando notó que se había quedado dormido y preparó algo de comer.   
Mientras seguía tarareando intentó contactarse con Chiaki pero la señal no llegaba, tal vez estaba lloviendo en el mundo humano, era normal que los días de tormenta pasará eso.

Al ver que no había caso, apagó la computadora y le dejó una bandeja de comida a Komaeda. Aún dormía, pero la IA suponía que podría levantarse con apetito.

**En sus sueños Nagito veía un cielo azul con nubes blancas y esponjosas, un césped verde y árboles de igual color. Había también una gran casa que representaba protección y calidez para él, era su hogar. Pese a que su educación era estricta sus padres estaban viviendo allí con él, eso lo hacía sentir seguro.**

**Komaeda miró a la mujer de cabellos blancos sentada en el césped leyendo y observándolo de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Tenía un vestido largo con bordes dorados que al pequeño ángel le parecía muy antiguo.**

**Nagito brincaba e intentaba mover sus alas con intención de despegar del suelo pero solo lo lograba por breves segundos. Decidió entonces, luego de varios intentos fallidos, buscar tréboles de cuatro hojas para pasar el rato.**

**Luego de encontrar algunos se giró para mostrarle a su madre pero ella ya no estaba allí, el escenario cambió bruscamente mostrando un cielo tormentoso.**  
**La casa ahora le era amenazante y siniestra, no quería acercarse a ella pero su cuerpo se aproximaba sin que tuviera control sobre éste.**

**Adentro todo era silencioso y muy frío, buscó a su alrededor por una salida, sintiendo un viento helado recorrer su cuerpo.**

**— ¿N-nagito...?**

**Siguió el tono de voz quebrado solo para encontrarse una escena horrible frente a él. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y había plumas por todos lados.**  
**En medio de la habitación Chiaki estaba arrastrándose en un charco de sangre, sus alas habían sido arrancadas. Llevaba puesto el vestido antiguo de su madre, pero para Komaeda la escena era demasiado cruel como para detenerse mucho en ese detalle.**

**— V-vete por favor...**

**Intento acercarse, ayudarla de alguna manera, pero no podía moverse. Unas llamas rodearon el lugar y sintió como un par de brazos lo rodeaban para apartarlo de aquella casa.**

**En el momento en que la puerta se cerró frente a él, creyó escuchar gritos pero fueron cubiertos por un sonido más fuerte, un trueno y el sonido de gotas de lluvia que parecían no tener ningún efecto contra el gran incendio de la casa.**

— ¿Komaeda?

El chico despertó agitado, sentía las mejillas húmedas y una opresión en el pecho. Usami lo tranquilizó ya que estaba muy alterado por esa pesadilla.

— ...No fue real...

— No, solo un mal sueño. Tranquilo, estás sano y salvó en casa.

— Gracias al cielo.

— Puedo cantarte una canción si te hace sentir mejor— Dijo la coneja.

— De acuerdo...

La IA prosiguió a cantar haciendo sentir al ángel mucho más tranquilo, era la canción que había escuchado, aquella que le daba serenidad.

— ¿Usami, cantaban esto antes?

— Cuando recién llegaste a casa lo hacía, te ayudaba a dormir.

— Ya veo, eso era — Sonrió y soltó un suspiro—. Gracias...

— No hay de qué.

Nagito se recompuso y comió su cena, se sentía aliviado de que solo fuese una pesadilla, aunque en el fondo se sentía angustiado por saber si su amiga estaría bien.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con Chiaki?

— No, la señal no llega. Supongo que habrá una tormenta allí o... ¿Nagito estás bien?

Los ojos del nombrado estaban mucho más oscuros de lo normal, la palabra tormenta no hacía más que remitirlo a su pesadilla y con esto provocar que su mente creará escenarios de paranoia y muerte.

— T-tranquilo sé que mañana todo va normalizarse...

— Si, si... Jaja solo estoy siendo paranoico ¿Verdad?— Su voz sonó más baja y seria de lo normal, haciendo que la coneja se estremeciera.

— P-por favor no entrenos en pánico, no es la primera vez que esto pasa...  
Chiaki se comunicará cuanto antes con nosotros.

Eso era cierto, pero era la primera vez que Komaeda tenía un sueño tan vívido y su mente no hacía más que asustarlo más. Aún así decidió optar por lo que Usami decía y esperar, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad poco a poco.

— Tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar...

— ¡Si! Cielos Komaeda no me asustes así.

— Lo lamento— Sonrió con inocencia—. De verdad no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi familia, creo que me dejé llevar.

— No seamos fatalistas, lo mejor será descansar o puedes tomar un baño caliente, eso calma los nervios.

— Si, tienes razón.  
______________________________  
_______________________________

— ¿Tu comunicador se estropeó?— Naegi miró a la chica con sorpresa, esos comunicadores no eran baratos.

— Intenté usarlo y durante la tormenta cayó un rayo y se quemó junto con la computadora...— Dijo con tristeza.

— Puedo llevar a repararlo pero tomará un mes.

— De acuerdo— Nanami suspiró, esperaba no preocupar a su familia.

— Descuida— Makoto le sonrió buscando animarla— La buena noticia es que aprobaron la solicitud de excursión que pediste.

— ¿Enserio? Es fantástico.

— Lo sé, nunca son tan rápidos con la burocracia.

— Es una buena noticia al fin y al cabo, te lo agradezco.

— No es nada, ve con tus compañeros a informarles, enviaré esta computadora a mi colega Chihiro— Naegi le dió la hoja de papel sellada con el permiso.

La joven asintió y fue rápidamente con su clase, aún le preocupaba lo del comunicador pero sabía que Makoto era de fiar y que harían todo lo posible por ayudar. Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran bien en casa.

Chiaki habló con su clase la cual si bien no mostró mucho interés tampoco es que les molestará salir de excursión, era mejor que pasar el rato en el salón.   
La joven ángel sabía que era una buena oportunidad para promover su socialización. Los ángeles, demonios y humanos no siempre habían convivido pacíficamente, por lo que la creación de la escuela y aceptación de híbridos en la comunidad era lo que podría llamarse un tratado de paz entre razas. Tratado que los ángeles de su tipo debían asegurarse de mantener.

Aún así no es que Nanami no disfrutará su trabajó o lo hiciera por mera obligación, adoraba poder ayudar a otros a sentirse parte de un grupo, pasar tiempo juntos, aprender cosas nuevas de otras culturas diferentes a la suya, entre otras cosas. Pero no por eso negaba la importancia de su labor, el equilibrio y mantener la esperanza no eran una tontería.

Las clases finalizaron y la joven se reunió con Hinata para pasar el rato. El castaño levantó el brazo al verla, saludando.

— Hola Nanami, ¿Qué tal todo?

— ¡¡Me iré de excursión!! Aprobaron mi solicitud, estoy más que feliz.

— ¿Enserio? Grandioso, debes estar muy emocionada.

— Así es — Sus alas se movieron en señal de entusiasmo—. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

— Ya sabes, como siempre, con tareas, exámenes...y esas cosas— Suspiró—. Pero no quiero que eso opaque tu día.

— No lo hace, sabes que cuentas conmigo para hablar.

— Si, gracias.

— Por ahora, ¿Que te parecería ir por una de esas bebidas heladas? yo invitó.

— ¿Segura?

— Dan dolor de cabeza pero vale la pena...

Hinata rió por lo bajo y salieron camino a la cafetería cuando una patrulla llamó su atención.   
Parecía ser que estaban custodiando a los estudiantes por las desapariciones humanas cada vez más frecuentes.  
Nanami sintió un nudo en el estómago y decidió alejarse de allí rápidamente mientras Hajime intentaba seguirle el paso.

— Espera Nanami, el café es por el otro lado...

La chica se detuvo en el acto.  
— Tienes razón, lo siento.

Hinata puso una mano en su hombro y la notó temblar.

— Tranquila, ¿Que ocurre?

La peli-rosa se mordió el labio levemente, no iba a decirle que ver patrullas le recordaba aquella noche que encontró a Komaeda en la basura.  Tampoco que las desapariciones humanas de las cuales ya estaba enterada le preocupaban también. Era demasiado para procesar aún.

— Es difícil de explicar...

— ¿Quieres contarme sobre ello?

— No sé si pueda, lo siento.

— En ese caso, déjame invitar a mi la bebida, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor después de beber algo.

— ¿Lo crees?— Dijo con genuina inocencia.

— No perdemos nada ¿O si?

Nanami sonrió agradecida, Hinata era un buen amigo.   
_____________________

Chiaki bebió su batido azucarado sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. No era muy saludable que digamos pero ayudaba a su ánimo.

— ¿Mejor?

— Si, gracias...

— ¿Debería preocuparme? Cambiaste tu estado de ánimo rápidamente cuando viste esos patrulleros.

La joven apretó los labios.  
— Es una larga historia. Pero no es tu culpa...

— No tienes que decírmelo si es muy doloroso para tí.

La pequeña ángel miró su bebida intentando concentrarse en otra cosa para distraer su mente. No quería preocupar a Hinata.  
Su angustia persistía y no entendía porque, tal vez fuera un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Chiaki?

— ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento Hinata... esto de los humanos desaparecidos me inquieta mucho...— Bebió un poco de su batido para calmarse.

Hajime la miró con tristeza.  
— Tienes razón, todos estamos muy paranoicos, por lo general es una ciudad tranquila, no suele haber problemas... salvó una vez que hubo un incendio cerca de la acade...

Nanami empezó a toser, por poco y no se ahoga con su bebida. Justamente era algo que trataba de NO recordar, pero no era culpa de Hajime mencionarlo, él no tenía idea.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-si...

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, no— Poco a poco se recompuso—. Estaré bien mañana, no debes preocuparte tanto, creo que me estoy preocupando mucho.

— Mejor cambiamos de tema, ¿Qué tal los nuevos videojuegos que compraste?

Nanami suspiró aliviada, esa era una dirección de conversación que podría sobrellevar.  
Esperaba que todo se calmase pronto, la próxima semana sería la excursión y rezaba porque no fuera suspendida con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.   
_______________________________________

— ¿Komaeda, no quieres ir al médico?

— No, ¿Por qué lo haría?

— No has actuado como tú estos días, entiendo que la incomunicación de Nanami te preocupe pero estoy segura que está bien, créeme.

Komaeda la miró con tristeza, quería creerle, de verdad quería pero su temor era más fuerte. Su mente no lo dejaba descansar un segundo y los pensamientos recurrentes de muerte lo estaban perturbando junto con las pesadillas.   
Una semana sin noticias de Nanami, no podía seguir manteniendo el temple. Si ella no se contactaba iría a buscarla al menos para saber si estaba bien.

Usami le preparó una deliciosa merienda y salió de la cocina. El ángel notó que tomaba el teléfono, por lo  que decidió estar atento a la escucha.

— Hola Mikan, me gustaría que vengas mañana si es posible, creo que Nagito no se siente bien.

Komaeda suspiró, era obvio que Usami estaba preocupada, pero la única forma de tranquilizarse era ver que la peli-rosa estuviera a salvo. De lo contrario su mente no lo dejaría en paz con las pesadillas, no quería volver a ver a Nanami bañada en sangre.  
Así que tenía un plan, bajar, asegurarse que nada malo ocurrió y volver antes del amanecer. La IA no lo descubriría y todos felices.

Para eso lo mejor sería irse esa misma noche, ya que al anochecer Usami no lo vigilaba. Además de que si Mikan le daba algún medicamento para dormir, que era lo más probable, Usami se encargaría que lo tome y estaría demasiado sedado para escapar en el horario nocturno.

"Solo será un segundo, volveré al amanecer." Pensó para sí mismo.

____________________________________

Esa misma noche preparó en una mochila una linterna, una navaja suiza y comida por si acaso. Usami le dió las buenas noches y a la 1 AM el ángel huyó por la ventana de su habitación hacia los portales, los cuales nadie estaría vigilando por ser bastante tarde.  
Komaeda no se sentía bien por traicionar la confianza de la coneja, pero teniendo en mente que no se enteraría avanzó por el gran portal que reflejaba un cielo azul oscuro y estrellado.

Bajó hacia la Tierra donde había algunos hogares residenciales, tenía entendido que Nanami estaría en la academia, ahora solo bastaba encontrar dicho lugar.   
______________________

Caminó sin tener mucha idea de dónde estaba sintiendose parcialmente arrepentido de su decisión, aún tenía algunas horas antes de volver a casa, pero no había encontrado la academia.  
Suspiró y decidió comer un emparedado que guardó en su mochila, una de las pocas comidas que no podía quemar al prepararla.

Miró el cielo estrellado sintiendo una ligera sensación de deja vu que lo hizo estremecer, por unos breves segundos su mente divago intentando recordar algo que había reprimido por completo, algo sobre un incendio.

— ¡Atrapé uno!

En cuanto reaccionó notó una hoja afilada en su cuello. Un grupo de tres humanos lo estaban emboscando.

— ¡Entrega esa mochila!— Dijo uno de los hombres, el cual portaba un arma.

Komaeda que tenía aquella mochila entre sus brazos decidió dársela sin mucha resistencia. Tenía un profundo temor a los humanos y el hecho de que algunos pudieran herirlo en ese momento no hacía más que acrecentarlo.

El tercer sujeto revisó la mochila en busca de alguna pertenencia de valor pero no encontró nada interesante. La navaja suiza y la linterna cayeron a sus pies.

— Que miseria, creí que los ángeles tenían más dinero u oro.

— Bueno es un ángel, podríamos venderlo por un buen precio...

— HEY— Un policía gritó desde una patrulla al ver la situación y fue directo a la escena.

Los ladrones comenzaron un tiroteo, los policías se cubrieron detrás de la patrulla y Komaeda en la distracción tomó su navaja y apuñaló al hombre que lo mantenía retenido.

— Aaargh— El sujeto lo soltó y el joven se dispuso a correr.

En aquel desastre el humano que portaba el arma apuntó a Komaeda  creyendo que había asesinado a su compañero y disparó varias veces.

El ángel en plena carrera se cubrió por reflejo y en cuanto las balas impactaron cayó al suelo y dió un alarido de dolor que hizo que todos los presentes se detuvieran, pensando que lo habían herido de muerte.

Las balas le habían dado en su pierna y una de sus alas. La policía arremetió contra los ladrones pero Nagito sin distinguir cuales humanos eran buenos o no, solo huyó como pudo con sus alas heridas.

" maldita sea..."

Apenas podía mantenerse en el aire y no duró mucho hasta que aterrizó en el suelo por el dolor insoportable en su ala.   
— N-no puede ser....e-esta es la peor suerte...— Se arrastró como pudo a unos arbustos y se desplomó allí mismo.

Estaba en más problemas de los que podía haber imaginado, no solo estaba perdiendo sangre, sino que sus alas habían sido heridas y bien sabía que no podría volver a casa.   
La angustia llenó su pecho, Usami se pondría como loca y ahora por su culpa le causaría más de un problema a Nanami.

Intentó mover su ala herida pero solo obtuvo mucho dolor, sangraba y su pierna no estaba tampoco en condiciones como para correr.   
Estaba cansado, asustado y herido no aguantaría mucho más, cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente, sin notar que estaba siendo observado.

_______________________________

Hinata estaba paralizado observando desde el marco de su puerta como un chico con alas se arrastraba y quedaba inconsciente en su patio. Se había levantado por un ruido extraño que escuchó en el jardín, bajo creyendo que se trataba de algunas ratas o un gato, en el peor de los casos de un ladrón.  
Pero no era nada de eso...

Se acercó lentamente y observó un rastro de sangre en el suelo, estaba muy herido pero aún respiraba y eso lo alivió bastante.   
Pensó que si lo dejaba a afuera alguien podría encontrarlo y lastimarlo, por lo que buscaría ayudarlo y luego llamaría a la policía.

Hinata lo cargo hasta su hogar notando que era bastante ligero, tuvo especial cuidado con su ala que estaba llena de sangre y prosiguió a tratarlo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, al menos para detener las hemorragias. No tenía ninguna especialidad en medicina pero sí sabía atender una situación de emergencia básica gracias a algunas clases que le daban en su antigua escuela.  
Obviamente no era el mejor en ese trabajo, no era médico y si una herida llegaba a infectarse tendría un problema, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

— Ya está...¿Quién me manda a hacer esto?...— Dijo pensando en voz alta, pero sabía que en verdad nunca podría abandonar a un ser en esas condiciones.

Luego de un rato se sentó para descansar y observó al chico herido pensando que hubiera sido más práctico llamar a emergencias o a la policía. Pero antes que pudiera tomar su móvil el ángel de pelo blanco empezó a moverse.

Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron fijamente a Hajime con una expresión de absoluto temor.


	5. Temor

El ángel miró por tan solo unos segundos al humano antes de mover sus alas violentamente con el fin de escapar, pero solo terminó golpeándose contra el suelo.

— ¡Espera... estás herido!

— ALÉJATE.

Hinata se detuvo por un momento, sabía que si se acercaba mucho podría asustarlo más.   
El chico aterrorizado gateó hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta pero sin despegar los ojos del castaño. Mirándolo fijamente Hajime creyó que sus ojos eran una espiral oscura y amenazante.

— Humano asqueroso...— Susurró.

— Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño...te encontré en mi patio e intenté curar tus heridas. Estás a salvo aquí.

Komaeda no lo escuchó, su cuerpo dolía mucho y sus alas estaban abiertas de par en par como una forma instintiva de verse más amenazante, pese a que una estuviera vendada.  
    
Se acercó al humano y tomó unas tijeras que esté usó para cortar las vendas. Hinata retrocedió sabiendo que un movimiento brusco podría costarle la vida.

— Los seres como tú solo causan desesperación— Susurro aún en posición defensiva, estaba demasiado cegado por el temor y el resentimiento.

— N-no te haré daño por favor, cálmate...

Nagito lo observó fijamente aún alterado sin embargo el dolor fue más fuerte y perdió el equilibrio por su pierna herida.

— Aaarghh....— La venda estaba llena de sangre.

Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar las tijeras y ocultarlas.  
Nagito no reaccionó a eso, su ala dolía demasiado, mordió sus labios y su cuerpo se entumeció.   
Las alas de un ángel eran lo mismo que un corazón para los humanos, algo vital y sumamente importante. Una herida allí no era fácil de sobrellevar.

— Maldición... — Su mirada se fijó en la de Hinata—. ¿Acaso estás disfrutando verme sufrir? ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

— No deseo matarte, no te hubiera curado de ser así. Pero puedo llamar una ambulancia y...

— No, no dejaré que más humanos se acerquen— Dijo molesto.

— Entonces no tienes más opciones que calmarte y confiar en que no te voy a herir. Si deseas irte también puedes hacerlo, aunque en ese estado solo te harás más daño.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en un humano inferior?

Hinata lo miró con molestia, no estaba de humor para pelear con ese chico.

— Ya te hubiera matado si así lo quisiera, si no deseas mi ayuda puedes irte. Aunque en tú estado no lo recomendaría.

El ángel lo pensó por unos momentos, de nada servía huir estando así, si Nanami lo veía la metería en líos y no quería eso. No es que confiara en el humano pero sus opciones no eran muchas.  
Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero aún portaba una expresión de desagrado.

— No puedo creer que diga esto, pero aceptaré tu ayuda humano inferior.

— Eso último estuvo de más, pero es bueno ver que no te comportas como un loco.

— A mí tampoco me agradas y eres malo colocando vendas...— Comentó, a lo que el adolescente entrecerró los ojos.

— Quédate sentado y no te abras las heridas o de lo contrario no quedará de otra que llamar un hospital, te guste o no.

El castaño fue al baño en busca de algunos analgésicos, hablar con ese chico era sumamente agotador por no decir que un "gracias" hubiera sido mejor que toda esa parva de insultos que soltó hacia su persona.

Miró su reloj notando que era de madrugada, no podría ir a clases en esta situación, prefería asegurarse que el ángel no causará estragos a sí mismo o a su casa.   
Hinata preparó un café para él y un poco de comida para su "invitado". Al llegar a la sala se sorprendió de ver al chico de pelo blanco recostado en el sofá, hubiera creído que estaba dormido de no ser porqué abrió los ojos de repente al escucharlo entrar.

Hinata le dejó la comida sobre una mesita de café y algunos analgésicos.   
Komaeda lo miró a él y a lo que había traído con suma desconfianza.

— No comeré eso...

— Es un poco de curry, deberías comer algo, te dará fuerzas...— Hinata se quedó pensativo un momento—. ¿Acaso los ángeles comen comida especial?

— No somos perros— Bufó—. Supongo que el curry está bien.

Hinata se sentó en una silla y bebió su café.  
— Podrías ser un poco menos grosero. No fuí yo quién te lastimó así.

— Lo sé— Comenzó a comer lentamente—. Me dispararon, mi suerte al menos pareció impedir que tuviera una bala alojada en el cuerpo.  
Pero duele.

Hinata frunció el ceño, por las heridas que vió parecía que no era tan afortunado, las balas lo habían atravesado y salido, quizá lo único afortunado es que no se desangró.  
Pero no tenía mucha idea de anatomía angelical, quizá se curaban más rápido o eran más resistentes, mejor era consultarle a su profesor de biología, aprender sobre las distintas especies estaba en su currícula escolar.

— ¿Qué tipo de ángel eres?

La pregunta hizo que Komaeda se pusiera a la defensiva.  
— ¿Te importa?

— Solo fue una pregunta— Frunció el ceño—. No te voy a herir, ya te lo dije.

— No quiero hablar contigo. Solo eres un humano por tanto un inútil que solo sé dedica a vivir de la esperanza de otros.

— Ya cállate. No tengo porqué soportar eso— Dijo con molestia—. Si vas a comportarte como un cretino vete antes que me despierte.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente y sé dirigió a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo. Estaba cansado y las hirientes palabras del ángel no ayudaban en nada a mejorar la situación.

Nagito miró la escena con algo de confusión y miedo. Creyó por un segundo que el castaño iba a atacarlo pero no fue así, solo sé fue.   
Terminó su comida y bebió los analgésicos para que su cuerpo se relajará. No había gran diferencia entre los humanos y ellos a nivel anatomía, salvo por las alas, así que los medicamentos no le sentaban mal.

Decidió recostarse en el sofá y descansar un poco más. Sentía que quizá había sido demasiado grosero con ese humano, pero no quería bajar la guardia.  
Los humanos podían ser engañosos, quizá hacerlo enojar no era tan buena idea, mantenerse calmado pero alerta podía ser lo mejor.

Hinata se levantó y dió un baño, eran las 9 AM y no había ido a clases, por lo irreal de la noche anterior parecía que todo había sido un sueño.  
Pero al cambiarse y bajar confirmó que no era así.   
El peli-blanco estaba allí observándolo. El plato estaba vacío y parecía que había tomado los medicamentos. Se acercó creyendo que lo insultaría pero no dijo nada, solo lo observó.

El humano lavó los platos sintiéndose algo intimidado por la mirada del otro. No quería entrar en una discusión, aunque tenía que admitir que lo sorprendía verlo tan lúcido y que no se hubiera escapado.  
Decidió entonces romper el silencio.

— ¿Cómo estás?¿Quieres que llamé un médico?

El ángel negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo. Aún estaba asustado y adolorido, pero no quería ser llevado por otros humanos desconocidos para hacerle quién sabe qué.

— De acuerdo... ¿Quieres que cambie tus vendas?

Nuevamente se negó, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— Bien— Respondió Hajime.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?¿Por qué me ayudas?

La repentina pregunta lo sorprendió pero respondió sin problemas.

— No iba a dejarte tirado allí, muriendo.

— ¿Por qué no? Te hubieran dado buen dinero por mis alas...

Hinata lo miro algo preocupado.  
— No me interesa eso. Si soy sincero, ni si quiera lo pensé.

— Eres...muy extraño. Pero no creas que por eso confiaré en tí— Hinata sintió aquello último más como una respuesta defensiva que una amenaza.

— No te voy a retener ni herir. No soy esa clase de humano.

— No conozco de otra clase.

Hinata ignoró aquello y decidió preguntarle otra cosa.  
— ¿Enserio no quieres que cambie la venda de tu pierna? Tiene sangre...

— Estaré bien— Respondió.

— ¿Quieres usar el baño?

Komaeda frunció el ceño, se sentía muy sucio por la sangre y mugre de los arbustos en los que se ocultó.

— No tengo ropa y me cuesta moverme.

— De acuerdo, pensaremos en algo.

— Estaré bien. Me iré pronto.

Hinata respiró profundamente y tomó algo de dinero de un cajón.  
— Iré a comprar un poco más de comida, espero no te moleste.

Nagito lo miró fijamente unos momentos como buscando alguna intención oscura en su voz, pero no encontró nada más que cansancio.

— No me importa...

— Ya vuelvo.

___________________________

El humano salió y sintió un verdadero alivió de alejarse de aquel ambiente de pura tensión. Era obvio que ese ángel no confiaba en él, pero no espero que fuera tan problemático.

"Supongo que se irá cuando se sienta mejor."

Hinata compró un poco de comida y también ropa de oferta, incluyendo ropa interior. Aún le sobraba dinero y decidió usarlo para ampliar su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Escucho a unos vecinos hablar sobre un intento de robo que había ocurrido cerca de su hogar y la aparición de un supuesto ángel con alas blancas. El castaño siguió de largo y fue directo a su hogar.

Al entrar la escena lo sorprendió bastante, el chico se había vendado por su propia cuenta y desinfectado sus heridas.

— ¿C-cómo?

— Te dije que estaría bien, humano.

Komaeda no era un experto pero había aprendido mucho de Mikan y Usami a la hora de tratar sus heridas, sobre todo luego de alguna crisis.

— En fin. Te traje algo de ropa.

— ¿Ropa?

— Por si deseas bañarte.

— ¿Vas enserio?

— Si, mirá, sé que no te agrado y te has comportado de manera insoportable, pero no soy un insensible y para ser honesto no me importa si te quedas o te vas...

— Si no te importa ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias?

Hajime lo miró con fastidió, pero tenía razón, ni el sabía porque lo hacía. Tal vez para sentir que eran como iguales, algo que Nanami le había estado enseñando.

— No estoy seguro, supongo que es porque no me importó que fueras un ángel. Aunque posiblemente te burles de mi por eso.... pero no quiero escucharlo— Dijo mientras volvía a su habitación en busca de su celular.

"¿Por qué ayude a este ángel grosero?" Se preguntó. No era simplemente por una bondad interior, suponía que en el fondo era por su deseo de sentirse iguales, así como ayudaría a una persona, no iba a hacer diferencias con un ángel. Tal vez pasar tiempo con Nanami había influido mucho en él.

Cuando miró su teléfono observó que tenía algunos mensajes de su amiga preguntándole si estaba bien.  
Él respondió diciéndole que no  estaba muy bien de salud,  pero que no se preocupara. No quería molestar a Nanami en ese momento, aunque en cuanto pudiera le contaría lo que pasó, ella era un ángel y sabría mejor que hacer en estos casos.

__________________________________

— ¡WHAAAA! ESTO ES TERRIBLE, SOY UNA TERRIBLE TUTORA— Usami estaba sumamente angustiada. Por fortuna Mikan y Sonia la estaban consolando.

— P-por favor n-no llores, harás q-que lloré yo también— Dijo Mikan.

— Los oficiales ya están en búsqueda. Lo encontraremos.

— G-gracias, pero que le voy a decir a Chiaki, se pondrá muy triste si lo descubre.

— Todo estará bien.

La policía interrogó a la coneja y a varios ángeles que vivieran en zonas cercanas, por el momento no habían sido capaces de contactarse con la peli-rosa pero no habían pasado ni 48 horas aún.   
Si Komaeda Nagito no aparecía en unos días le informarían al director de la academia sobre el asunto.

— ¿Y si le pasó algo?¿O está herido?

— Buscaremos en todo el mundo por él. No pudo irse lejos.

— T-tiene razón.

— Gracias chicas, son realmente dulces...

___________________________________

Nanami suspiró mientras jugaba sentada en la banca del colegio.  
"Espero que Hinata se recupere pronto."  
La joven entró a su clase y saludo al profesor quién seguía tan agotado como siempre.

— Me alegra que estés aquí— Habló el hombre— Tú puedes darles la noticia de que se irán a la excursión, el lunes de la próxima semana.

— ¿Enserio, tan pronto?

— Así es.

— ¿Por qué tan repentino? Hoy es viernes.

— Órdenes de arriba, creo que es porque usarán el presupuesto más adelante para investigación y quieren sacarse de encima los pedidos con urgencia.

— Y-ya veo... Pero ¿dónde iremos?

— A un campamento, les darán lo necesario allí.

— E-en verdad es un poco apresurado y extraño.

— Lo sé, pero oye, es mejor que nada.

— De acuerdo...

La joven le dió el mensaje a sus compañeros sobre que la excursión se adelantaría a ese mismo lunes por órdenes de superiores.

— Je, parece que somos demasiado problema para ellos— Se burló el medio demonio que Nanami identificó como Fuyuhiko.

— Supongo que está bien— Peko al igual que Fuyuhiko era una híbrida demoníaca.

— Espero que nos den comida buena en grandes cantidades— Habló Akane, ella era medio ángel y medio fanática de la comida.

— Es como si se quisieran deshacer de nosotros— Kazuichi era un híbrido ángel a pesar de que sus dientes parecían asociarlo más a un demonio.

— Me da igual— Saoinji era otra medio demonio que disfrutaba de comer dulces refinados o gomitas de cierta marca.

— TENGO EXPERIENCIA EN CAMPAMENTOS— El híbrido angelical con voz fuerte era Nidia.

— Ibuki preferiría un campamento musical — Mioda era otra chica medio demonio, que cantaba estrepitosamente canciones que iban hacia un estilo del black metal.

— Más vale que no me hagan dormir afuera— Togami, no estaban seguros si era un híbrido ángel o demonio, aunque no parecía ser realmente importante.

— S-supongo que está bien...— Mitarai, otro híbrido angelical muy tímido y con terrible alimentación.

— No me molestaría, puedo encargarme de la comida siempre y cuando me permitan bañarme desnudo en un lago— El chico que hablaba como un pervertido era Hanamura, híbrido demoníaco.

— Descuiden, habló Nanami, estoy segura que será una buena experiencia para todos.

— Sin embargo — El profesor irrumpió—. No podrán llevar sus teléfonos celulares. No es por nada, pero no quieren que alguno llame a sus padres para escapar o cosas así— La mayoría de los presentes empezó a quejarse.

— ¿Los videojuegos están prohibidos también?— Preguntó Chiaki.

— No me dijeron nada sobre eso, supongo que está bien. Dormirán en cabañas.

— ¡ESO NO ES UN DESAFÍO!— Gritó Nidai.

— Ya ya, lo mejor será prepararnos con lo esencial.

— Lo que sea, di lo que quieras ayudante, la realidad es que se quieren deshacer de nosotros— Dijo Fuyuhiko con molestia.

— Puedes decirme Nanami.

— Ayudante, ¿Puedo llevar alguno de mis sirvientes?

— No creo que eso sea posible, Togami.

— Oh, oh ayudante, ¿Ibuki también puede decirte ayudante? ¿ También eres ayudante de músicos?

— Mi trabajo es orientar el grupo y hacer que tengan la mejor relación posible, no sé si eso aplica como ayudante musical...— Dijo Nanami con voz relajada, aunque le dolía un poco que nadie la llamara por su nombre.

"Espero poder despedirme de Hinata al menos". Pensó para sí misma.

_____________________________________

— ¿Seguro estás bien? Por poco y no te arrastras para llegar al baño, puedes pedirme ayuda.

— Vete— El ángel habló desde adentro del baño. Habían pasado unas horas y decidió limpiarse, el problema era su reducida movilidad.

Hinata le había dejado las prendas limpias que consiguió en liquidación, el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una toalla.   
Sin embargo escuchaba ruidos de que cosas se caían e imaginaba que las alas del chico estaban arrojando todo al suelo.

Decidió que luego se encargaría de limpiar el baño y dejaría al ángel por su cuenta con su higiene salvó que quisiera ayuda, mientras tanto preparó un poco de arroz para la cena.

La puerta se abrió y Komaeda salió prácticamente arrastrándose por el suelo. Hajime corrió a ayudarlo pese a la forma tan defensiva con la que actuaba el otro.   
Al menos había logrado vestirse y sus heridas parecían estar bien vendadas.

— Sabes que puedo ayudarte, no temas en pedírmelo.

— No quiero deberte nada, humano.

— De acuerdo, cálmate y siéntate.

Komaeda logró llegar y sentarse en el sofá con bastante esfuerzo.

— En primer lugar, me llamó Hajime Hinata, en segundo, pudo ser riesgoso que casi te arrastrarás con tus heridas.

El invitado no dijo nada. Hajime se sentó y observó el pelo del chico, estando limpio era blanco y parecía una nube.

— Nagito Komaeda.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Soy Nagito Komaeda.

— Oh, bueno es genial que te presentes. Eso alivia un poco el ambiente.

El ángel pasó sus dedos por sus propias alas y suspiró.

— Gracias por la ropa— Susurró.

— Estaba a buen precio aunque te queda algo grande...

— No es un problema.

— Aún así, pareces menos grosero ahora.

— No te pases de listo— Habló Nagito.

— Lo siento, quise decir menos estresado, creo que el baño te ayudó.

Hinata trajo la comida y ambos se dispusieron a comer un poco. Al ángel albino no le molestaba cenar arroz, era eso o morir de hambre afuera.

Pero era cierto que estaba más tranquilo, el chico humano lo había cuidado y dado su espacio.

— Oye...

— ¿Qué?

— Si vas a quedarte no necesitas dormir en el sofá, tengo un cuarto que no utilizó, no es la gran cosa pero quizá dormir en una cama te sea más cómodo.

—....

— Si no quieres está bien.

— Eres un humano extraño.

— Ya me lo has dicho.

Komaeda se sentía bastante confundido y un tanto asustado por todo, pero quizá lo más aterrador era que no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, la amabilidad de Hinata dejaba sus defensas débiles. Simplemente porque estaba destruyendo poco a poco ideas y prejuicios que tenía sobre los humanos, como seres agresivos y codiciosos.   
Tampoco era de extrañar su hostilidad hacia el adolescente, cambiar las ideas y conceptos sobre determinadas cosas no era sencillo, obviamente su mente iba a resistirse ya que le era más simple creer que el castaño era una mala persona que pensar en darle una oportunidad. 

Está experiencia lo había forzado a enfrentarse a una nueva situación y también poner en duda algunas ideas básicas sobre los humanos, aunque no era suficiente para hacerlo confiar en Hinata del todo, si lo era como para ponerlo nervioso y agresivo.

— ¿Aceptas entonces la idea de dormir en el cuarto?

Komaeda asintió pero no lo miró a los ojos, su cabeza era un lío y tenía mucho que pensar.   
Hajime respiró profundo, sus conceptos sobre ángeles también estaban cambiando. Sería un proceso que ambos deberían pasar y no sería sencillo.

__________________________________

— Vaya, esto es en verdad una molestia. ¿No pueden estos sirvientes ir más rápido?

— Los portales se encuentran en mantenimiento, sobre todo por la próxima charla entre el embajador Tanaka con los ángeles.

— Dime algo que me importe cerda asquerosa.

Mukuro se mantuvo en silencio y observó el paisaje del mundo de los demonios desde el interior de su transporte. Pronto llegarían a la academia pero mientras tanto su hermana se estaba impacientando mucho. Más aún desde que deberían ir por el camino largo.

— Más vale que haya algo entretenido para hacer allí. Quizá con suerte pueda acabar con algunos ángeles fastidiosos. 


	6. Conflicto

— **No puedo soportarlo más.**

**— Puedes salir de esto, por favor tienes que escucharme...**

**—  Solo quiero morir.**

**— Nagito...**

**— Todo es mi culpa. Merezco esto...**  
**_________________________________**

— Komaeda.

— ¿e-eh?

— Lamento despertarte, se hacía tarde y pensé que querrías desayunar.

El ángel contempló al humano por unos momentos, pero no lo estaba escuchando, su mente seguía divagando en el misterioso sueño de hace un rato. No recordaba como se escuchaba la voz, se oía distorsionada, pero recordaba que lo llamaba por su nombre, como Nanami. ¿Era Nanami?

— Oye al menos agradece el desayuno, ignorar es descortés.

— Ah, claro, gracias...estaba pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿En qué?

— Cosas de ángeles, no lo entenderías.

El castaño bufó y salió ofendido del lugar.

Lo cierto era que ni siquiera el albino sabía que estaba pasando.   
Todo era muy difuso y su cabeza dolía, por lo que decidió comer algo y lavarse un poco el rostro.  
Su ala aún le dolía pero se encontraba un poco mejor, si todo iba bien podría volver a casa pronto.

"Estúpido ángel, solo yo soy tan tonto para meterme en estas cosas."

Hinata suspiró, era sábado y aún no había podido hablar con Nanami, tampoco se le ocurría cómo explicarle esa situación.   
¿Simplemente le diría que encontró un ángel albino y raro en su patio? ¿Le creería? Lo mejor sería que se tranquilizara primero y viera que hacer con esa situación.

Komaeda por su parte seguía algo confundido por el sueño, sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en eso y dió un vistazo a sus heridas, no estaban infectadas, eso era bueno.   
También había bajado un poco la guardia con el humano, pero dado el comportamiento de éste no consideraba que fuera una verdadera amenaza, al menos no por el momento. Aún así los humanos podían ser buenos mentirosos.

Hinata fue a su habitación y envió un mensaje a Nanami para que lo llame cuando tuviera tiempo para hablar, a pesar de que no sabía que decir.   
Apoyó su cabeza en su almohada y suspiró.   
Miró el techo, por unos momentos muy leves sintió una corriente atravesar todo su cuerpo, seguido de una extraña sensación de confusión. Prefirió ignorar eso y dormir un poco pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

— Aquí Hinata...— Dijo atendiendo, sin mirar el celular.

— Hinata, soy Nanami, recibí tu mensaje. ¿Está todo bien?

— Oh, si, si... Bueno quería contártelo cara a cara de hecho, estaba a punto de dormir.

— Hinata sobre eso, no creo que podamos vernos el lunes, la excursión se adelantó y programó para ese día.

— Ya veo, debes estar muy ocupada, lo lamento— Dijo sintiéndose incómodo.

— Hinata, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas...

— Creo que...— Un sonido extraño se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— Parece que tengo una llamada de la escuela.

— Mejor atiende puede ser importante...

— De acuerdo, enseguida regreso.

La joven presionó un botón en el teléfono para acceder a la otra llamada en cuestión. Era extraño que se comunicarán un fin de semana desde la escuela.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Nanami?

— Director Kirigiri, ¿Ocurre algo?

Un silencio incómodo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— Me temo que recibí un mensaje proveniente del mundo angelical, de normal suelen esperar 48 hs, pero es una situación particular.... Komaeda está perdido.

— ¿Q-qué?— En aquel momento sintió una opresión muy grande en su pecho, seguido de una terrible angustia.

— Desapareció de su hogar, nadie sabe cómo o dónde está. Necesitábamos comunicarte eso.

— T-tengo que ir allí...

— No, Nanami, necesito que te quedes  con tu clase, ante cualquier novedad nos comunicaremos con el profesor.

— No puedo hacer como si nada, Komaeda está perdido.

— La situación no es clara, aún estamos averiguando qué ocurrió. Debes quedarte por tu seguridad en la excursión, si se trató de algo premeditado, es mejor no arriesgarte.

— Pero...

— Te mantendremos informada— Dijo con un tono que intentaba ser tranquilizador—. Por favor Nanami, eres un ángel  de la esperanza, es importante que estés segura.

La chica estaba al borde de decirle  que Komaeda también era importante, que su amigo le importaba más que ser un ángel de la esperanza. Pero en su lugar solo reprimió un sollozo, no era culpa de Jin, estaba haciendo lo que podía y entendía que de tratarse de lo peor...quería mantenerla a salvo.

— D-de acuerdo, hablamos luego.

— Por favor, cuídate Nanami.

La llamada finalizó y la pequeña ángel se derrumbó emocionalmente, a penas pudo decirle por mensaje a Hinata que había surgido una emergencia y no podía hablar, aunque verdaderamente no quería que escuchara su voz quebrada en llanto.  
Komaeda era su familia y ahora si quiera sabía si estaba vivo. Tenía esperanza de que lo encontrarán pero eso no quitaba su profunda tristeza, necesitaba descargarse o de lo contrario sería peor.   
_________________________________

Hinata por su parte solo pudo mirar con algo de pena el mensaje de su amiga, había pasado algo muy serio para que le enviara un texto y no lo llamará directamente. Suponía que su trabajo era más duro de lo que parecía, así que la noticia del ángel huésped debía esperar.

El humano recostó su cabeza en la almohada para relajarse un poco, no quería hablar con el chico aún, podía ponerse molesto y no iba a lidiar con eso.

"Tal vez luego debería instaurar ciertas reglas de convivencia."  
Pensó a la vez que bostezaba y se dejaba llevar por el sueño.

_ **_________________**

 **Hajime miró a su alrededor, el panorama oscuro y silencioso lo ponía intranquilo.**  
**Sin embargo se distrajo del ambiente en cuanto percibió la presencia de otra persona. Al mirar más de cerca notó que era Nanami, quién estaba estática parada bajo un gran arco.**

**— ¡Nanami!**

**Su voz no llegaba a los oídos de la chica, cuya mirada estaba perdida y llena de angustia, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero no estaba mirando a Hinata...sino a algo que evidentemente estaba detrás de él.**

**El humano se giró y paralizó ante la visión que estaba ignorando hasta hace pocos segundos.**

**Algo similar a un cúmulo de energía negra, de tamaño inmenso estaba aproximándose hacia él. Hajime pensó que parecía una especie de tormenta mezclada con algún tipo de líquido espeso y oscuro. Como si fueran nubes hechas de brea que se movían en todas direcciones.**

**Hinata no parecía reaccionar ante la extraña cosa acercándose a gran velocidad, se quedó estático hasta que la escucho gritar o más bien, escuchó varios gritos de diferentes frecuencias salir de esa cosa para acto seguido traspasarlo.**

__________________________________

Komaeda sacudió su ala sana mientras husmeaba la biblioteca del humano, pensaba que si iba a estar allí por un buen tiempo necesitaría con qué distraerse.

Encontró entre los estantes lo que parecía ser un libro de historia humana para secundaria, decidió darle una ojeada y se sentó en el sofá.

“Vaya, pura guerra.” Pensó mientras leía. Eso no contribuía mucho a generar confianza en la especie.

Algunas cosas ya las conocía, otras no tanto pero todo parecía más de lo mismo, civilizaciones que caían por poder, más luchas de poder para mantenerlo o poseerlo, todo se resumía a eso y se repetía varias veces.

Komaeda se detuvo en un capítulo particular que hablaba de la llegada de ángeles y demonios. Según aquel libro se generó un gran conflicto, los humanos vieron aquel encuentro como una oportunidad de conquistar nuevas tierras, lo que provocó grandes enfrentamientos entre las razas.

El enfrentamiento duró bastante hasta que se llegó a un tratado de paz donde se acordó no atacar ninguna de las dos razas a cambio del intercambio de información y bienes.

Komaeda frunció el ceño, no solo la historia estaba incompleta sino que había un gran descaro en decir qué todo se resolvió a cambio de “información y bienes”.

Lo cierto era que los demonios intercambiaron riquezas por comida con los humanos debido a que sus tierras no eran fértiles y el alimento no crecía, por tanto el ganado moría de hambre junto con muchos demonios.

Por otro lado el caso de los ángeles fue un poco más complejo, con el fin de evitar luchas con los humanos accedieron a darles información y que parte de la población angelical fuera a trabajar con ellos.

Para ese entonces aún no existían los arcos de teletransporte, el cruce entre dimensiones se dió por unos fenómenos extraños denominados “grietas”,rasgaduras espacio temporales, algo hasta el día de hoy muy misterioso y qué no volvió a ocurrir nuevamente desde entonces.

El punto es que las “grietas” permitían la libre circulación de un plano a otro, para cuando los arcos habían sido creados la convivencia entre especies estaba naturalizada y existían híbridos.

Así qué se optó por otro camino, la creación de la academia Pico de Esperanza que mantendría los tres mundos unidos en equilibrio y paz.

El mundo de la esperanza, el mundo de la desesperación y el mundo humano se unieron y convirtieron en lo que se conocía hoy en día gracias a los híbridos, la academia y los ángeles de la esperanza que trabajan fervientemente en ella. Algo que Komaeda admiraba mucho.

El joven cerró el libro y se dispuso a buscar literaturas más ligeras que pudieran entretenerlo un rato.

Encontró un libro de misterio sobre una joven de preparatoria que había sido la asesina todo el tiempo, aquello lo sorprendió bastante, era una forma muy astuta de narrar ya que no había pensado en ese desenlace.

Unos pasos se escucharon y el ángel observó a Hinata aproximarse con algo de comida, había estado tan inmerso en su lectura qué no había notado al castaño mientras cocinaba.

En el plato había algunas verduras salteadas con lo que parecían ser trozos de carne.

— Gracias— Dijo casi en un susurro antes de empezar a comer.

—No hay de qué. Escucha Komaeda, creo que sería bueno que implementaramos algunas reglas básicas de convivencia en el tiempo que estarás recuperándote aquí.

El ángel lo miró indignado, no era un animalito salvaje al que debían amaestrar.

Hinata notó la mirada inquisidora del chico alado y prosiguió a hablar.

— Tranquilo, solo quiero que no me insultes cada vez que puedas y que me avises si necesitas ayuda.

— ….

— Solo será un tiempo, mirá conozco un ángel en la academia qué puede ayudarte a volver a casa, pero estará fuera unos días.

— ¿Vas a la academia?

— Si, al curso de humanos.

— Grandioso— Dijo con sarcasmo—. Un humano con aires de grandeza.

— A eso me refería, no te hice absolutamente nada para recibir esa clase de trato, si no es mucha molestia puedes tan solo guardarte tus comentarios hirientes por unos días, luego te prometo que no sabrás más de mí.

— De acuerdo…

— Bien.

Hinata comenzó a comer en silencio junto con Komaeda, el acuerdo tácito qué habían hecho había sido suficiente para qué no quedará nada por hablar.

________________________

—Usami no puedes seguir tan triste, estoy segura que aparecerá tarde o temprano.

— T-tengo esperanzas de que sí. Tan solo temo que este herido y asustado, n-no sé qué más hacer…

— Hablaré con el embajador del mundo demoníaco, quizá sepa algo.

— Gracias Sonia, en verdad eres muy dulce.

— Quédate con Mikan y no te alteres, todo saldrá bien.

— Si, gracias.

La joven ángel embajadora fue camino al otro mundo junto con sus escoltas. El portal emitió una luz rojiza y se le permitió ingresar.

El paisaje cambió radicalmente mostrando un cielo color rojo y repleto de nubes espesas.

La rubia sonrió al ver al embajador demonio, Gundham, ambos se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo por la expresión qué el demonio portaba parecía  preocupado.

— Es un placer volver a verlo.

— El placer es mío, sin embargo necesito comunicarle algo de severa importancia.

— De acuerdo, vamos a resolver cuanto antes ese asunto.

— Jeje, no podía esperar menos de alguien tan fuerte como usted— Dijo con un tono más relajado.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho del embajador mientras los guardias vigilaban la zona.

Por otros lado cientos de guardias revisaban a los demonios que iban camino al mundo humano, sobre todo se aseguraban de qué no llevarán armas u objeto peligrosos. Pero había un tráfico abismal debido al mantenimiento de portales que se estuvo realizando antes de la llegada de Sonia.

En el mundo demoníaco había otros dos arcos construidos de un material similar al cuarzo. Las producciones de portales fueron gracias a los planos de varios ángeles arquitectos y a los ancestros de Sonia que forjaron una mejor relación con los demonios.

En un principio solo los seres alados tenían acceso a este medio, pero posteriormente se implementó en el mundo de cielo rojizo.

Sin embargo en el mundo humano esto no existía como tal, no había portales para generar una entrada a otros mundos, se abría el pasaje y esté funcionaba como la entrada/salida del mundo, en lugares específicos y se prohibía el acceso a humanos.

El pasaje de demonios era muy custodiado y su ubicación casi imposible de encontrar, el pasaje de ángeles se abría en el cielo y tenía un sistema donde solo ángeles e híbridos de alas sanas ingresaban.

Los portales permitían esto, con las grietas las cosas eran diferentes, eran portales azarosos a los que cualquiera tenía acceso.

Gundham tomó asiento frente a una mesa de madera oscura. Cuatro roedores con pequeños cuernos fueron a darle la bienvenida y esté les permitió quedarse en su bufanda.

Sonia sonrió y prosiguió a hablar.

— ¿Qué necesitabas decirme?

— Es sobre los humanos, algunas fuentes oyeron un rumor de que estos seres intentan recrear sus propios arcos.

— ¿Quieres decir que buscan una entrada a nuestros mundos?¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, pero solo es un rumor y no me da confianza. Nuestro pueblos están en paz. ¿Por qué querrían un acceso libre a nuestro hogar sin consultarnos?

— Estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación.

— Tranquila, de todas maneras solo son rumores.

La joven suspiró.

— Sé que no estás muy a favor de que los mundos estén conectados entre sí.

— No lo tomes personal, nuestra comunicación ha traído cosas buenas, sin embargo la creación de portales es algo que considero que va en contra de las leyes universales.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Su funcionamiento es completamente misterioso, privado incluso a los embajadores. Genera una cantidad abismal de energía de la que tampoco hay registros…

— Entiendo, pero fueron creados hace siglos y lo cierto es que han ayudado mucho.

— No puedo obligar a nadie a cerrarse en su mundo, no negaré que las negociaciones humanas salvaron muchas vidas en momentos duros donde no había alimento, solo desconfío de ciertas cosas, también me enteré de las desapariciones humanas lo cual no ayuda mucho a mejorar mi visión respecto a todo esto.

— Bueno, es entendible, ambos queremos proteger nuestros mundos. Sobre esto último, hubo un extraño caso de desaparición.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

La joven tomó de su bolso una carpeta y se la extendió al demonio.

— No divulgues la información, confío en ti.

— Mis labios están sellados— Tanaka observó las páginas y una expresión de sorpresa surco su rostro.

— ¿Sabes algo de él?

— No creí que aún existiera un ángel de la suerte. Lamentablemente no me han informado una noticia semejante y créeme que hubiera sido escandalosa.

— Es porque su existencia es un secreto, casi nadie sabe de él, si la información cae en malas manos podría ser muy peligroso.

— No tema, juro por mis cuatro devas que mantendré el secreto y ayudaré en la búsqueda de ser necesario. No habrá sitio en el infierno donde pueda ocultarse.

— De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

________________________________

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Hinata miró al chico que había estado con una actitud decaída en las últimas horas.

— ¿Lo dices por cortesía o por interés?

— Lo segundo, claro está— Dijo levemente molesto.

— En ese caso no, no lo estoy, pero no importa realmente.

— Hey, no tienes que ser tan evasivo, si extrañas tu hogar es entendible.

— No confío lo suficiente en ti como para contarte mi vida íntima.

Hinata suspiró.

— No necesitas decirme, solo dime si puedo ayudarte o no.

— Lo dudo…

— De acuerdo— Dijo algo molesto—. El lunes tendré clases, por lo que te quedarás solo un rato.

— Bien...

Nagito no deseaba hablar con nadie, estaba preocupado por los problemas que posiblemente le causó a Nanami. Solo esperaba que no la culparán de nada ni le impidieran seguir su labor.

____________________________

— Te ves muy mal.

— No dormí bien — Dijo la pequeña ángel—. Me siento terrible.

— Nanami, necesitas descansar...

— Jin me pidió que vaya, lo siento Makoto.

El joven la miró con tristeza.  
— Es un lugar agradable, puedes estar segura que lo disfrutarás, confía en que todo saldrá bien.

— Si.

La joven miró el suelo deprimida, estaba hace días sin dormir sintiendo una constante inquietud. Tenía su capucha colocada sobre su cabeza, era una acción que a veces realizaba inconscientemente para sentirse protegida.

Agradecía de todos modos la ayuda de Naegi, su voz la hacía sentir relajada, quizá porque le recordaba un poco a Komaeda.

— Intenta descansar... llamaré a una amiga, es detective y podrá ayudarte.

— Gracias— Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Nanami salió directo a su hogar recibiendo a las pocas horas un mensaje de parte de la amiga de Makoto, le sorprendió un poco enterarse de que se trataba de la hija de Jin. Pero a su vez le alivió, ella podría hacer un buen trabajo buscando a Komaeda, no había duda de eso.   
_________________________________

**_Lunes_ **

El transporte que llevaba a Nanami y al resto de los estudiantes partió a primera hora de la mañana, para cuando Hinata entró a su clase ya se habían ido, sin embargo recibió un mensaje de despedida de parte de la peli-rosa.

Hinata se sentía un poco deprimido por eso, esperaba al menos poder haberla saludado. Pero no pudo, por lo que se resigno a tener un día común y corriente en su clase, esperando que Komaeda no hiciera cosas raras en su ausencia.  
De todos modos le dió un uso productivo a su día, estudió y le consulto a un profesor sobre la biología de los ángeles, esté le explicó algunas cosas y le ofreció un libro.

Hinata volvió a casa luego de su clase, notó nuevamente las patrullas cerca de su escuela, vigilando que nada ocurriera con los estudiantes, aquello le recordó la actitud extraña de Nanami.   
"¿Por qué se habría puesto así?"

El castaño puso la llave en la puerta y giró el cerrojo, ingresando a casa, todo parecía estar en orden y más limpio de lo que recordaba.  
Komaeda estaba en el sofá leyendo, su ala herida estaba apoyada sobre un almohadón.

— ¿Acaso limpiaste?

— Estaba aburrido y tenías un poco de polvo en tu casa.

— Gracias.

Nagito estiró un poco su ala sana y continuó su lectura. Hajime por su parte decidió empezar a leer algunas cosas del libro que su profesor le dió.

Ambos estaban inmersos en su lectura, tranquilos y en silencio. Hinata descubrió algunas cosas interesantes sobre los ángeles, como que su esencia era pura esperanza.

— ¿Que estás leyendo? —La pregunta del albino lo sorprendió.

— Un libro de biología angelical.

El joven se acercó y le dió un vistazo.  
— Así que esto ven en la academia.

— Entre otras cosas.

— Bueno, no es errado como los libros de historia.

Hinata lo miró extrañado, no espero que el chico husmeara toda su biblioteca. Pero mientras no quemará o destruyera nada, estaba bien.

— Entonces... ¿Están hechos de pura esperanza?

— Algo así... nuestra esencia es esperanza. Pero no todos somos capaces de compartir algo de eso con el mundo.

— Debe ser increíble, sentir esperanza todo el tiempo.

— No estoy seguro que funcione así, últimamente no he sentido mucha esperanza.

— ... — Hinata lo miró atentamente, los ojos de Komaeda parecían sumidos en una gran tristeza—. Te ves bastante decaído.

— Que intuitivo— Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

— No tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva, es cierto que te ves bastante triste.

— Supongo que es porque deseo volver a casa, estoy cansado, herido y esté mundo me resulta amenazante.

— Estoy seguro que podrás volver pronto y.... ¿Komaeda?

El ángel estaba paralizado y sus ojos miraban un punto fijo. Hinata sintió que algo muy malo estaba pasando, el cuerpo del peli-blanco empezó a temblar y su mirada se tornó oscura.

— ¿Komaeda?

—....— No había respuesta.

— HEY...

Hajime se quedó perplejo y horrorizado con lo que ocurrió luego, Komaeda había encajado un abre cartas en su mano derecha mientras empezó a tararear una canción suave, como si su mano ensangrentada fuera lo de menos.

— ¡Komaeda, no!— Hinata logró apartar el abre cartas, para cuando estuvo fuera del alcance del ángel, esté volvió en sí.

— ¿E-eh?

— MALDITA SEA, ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?

Su rostro reflejaba confusión, aún más al ver su mano llena de sangre. Hinata fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y trató la herida rápidamente.

— ¡Oye, respóndeme!

— Y-yo no sé qué pasó. No me estoy sintiendo bien.

— Llamaré a un hospital.

— No. Por favor, esto me ocurre a menudo, no te alarmes.

— Acabas de casi atravesar tu mano con un abre cartas.

El cuerpo del albino temblaba. Hinata entendió que era una situación delicada y gritarle no lo resolvería. Decidió llevarlo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y dejarlo descansar. Komaeda se durmió al instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

El castaño suspiró y miró su celular, inseguro si debía o no llamar un doctor. No había leído nada como eso en su libro, pero esperaba que el chico estuviera bien.   
_________________________________

— Junko ya casi llegamos, solo debemos pasar el control de frontera, no será difícil.

— Hmm, no extrañaré este lugar, pero no hay mucha desesperación para brindar, lo mejor que pude hacer ya lo hice— Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Que hiciste exactamente?

— Ya lo verás.

__________________________________

— No debes agradecerme nada. Es un placer ayudar a la embajadora angelical.

La chica rubia sonrió, sin embargo la sonrisa duro poco cuando un gran terremoto hizo la habitación estremecer.   
— ¿Qué es eso?

— Parece un terremoto...

Los guardias entraron rápidamente a asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.  
El temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y tuvieron que salir fuera del lugar.

— Esto no es un terremoto normal— Habló Tanaka.

— T-tanaka...¿Qué es eso?

Sonia señaló a la distancia, algo enorme se movía bajo tierra levantandola y derribando todo a su paso.

— En mi vida había visto un demonio de esté tipo.

Los árboles caían y la tierra se volvía escombros al paso de aquella criatura. Hasta que en un momento se detuvo.

—... ¿Qué fue...?

Un estruendo se escuchó, era como  un grito agonizante que hizo estallar las ventanas. Lo siguiente que vieron todos mientras cubrían sus oídos fue a una criatura inmensa emerger de la tierra, era oscura como un conjunto de nubes de tormenta hechas de brea, con grandes patas que dejó un enorme cráter al salir.

Los guardias no dudaron en atacar haciendo que aquel ser derribará todo a su paso destruyendo edificaciones y bosques sin control, para finalmente perderse nuevamente bajo tierra.

— Será mejor que vuelva a su mundo o correrá grave peligro.

— P-pero...

— Es lo mejor. Nos encargaremos de esto...

Los guardias escoltaron a la chica a los portales, mientras otros seguían el rastro de aquella criatura que parecía haber desaparecido en el aire.

Varias horas pasaron hasta que encontraron una pista bastante curiosa en uno de los túneles que aquel ser hizo.    
— ¿Que significa esto?— Dijo Gundham frunciendo el ceño.

Habían hallado unas cadenas rotas y una tarjeta pequeña y sucia con la cara de un oso blanco y negro en ella.

_________________


	7. Secretos

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Es bueno ver qué despertaste sano y salvo— Dijo el humano sentado a medio metro de él, mientras arrojaba a la basura unos vendajes sucios.

— ¿Hinata?

Komaeda miró a su alrededor, estaba en su nueva habitación, su mano estaba vendada, entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

— ¿Me herí solo, verdad?

— Si y tuviste mucha fiebre, la única razón por la que no llamé al hospital es porque quería esperar que estuvieras consciente para poder explicarles.

— En verdad no deseo ir con otros humanos.

— Son profesionales seguramente ya han atendido ángeles— Dijo molesto por lo testarudo que estaba siendo Nagito.

— No, no entiendes…— Dijo asustado—. Si descubren que estoy aquí me alejaran de mi familia para siempre.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— Si… meteré en problemas a mis tutores y no los considerarán responsables para qué esté con ellos.

— ¡Pudiste empezar por eso!

— No confiaba en ti lo suficiente… pensé que si te decía la verdad me harías daño.

— ¿Por qué te haría daño? a estas alturas si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho.

—….

Hinata respiró profundo y apretó el puente de su nariz.

— Escucha Komaeda, comprendo que estés muy asustado, pero hay situaciones que no sé manejar...si al menos me dijeras lo básico tal vez hubiéramos evitado el daño en tu mano.

El chico alado lo observó atentamente, su mente estaba pasando por muchas contradicciones. Hinata había sido de lo más amable con él, prometió cuidarlo y llevarlo con un ángel amigo para que se sienta seguro, lo alimento y ofreció ropa, comida, cama, incluso libros.

Hajime Hinata era extraño y rompía con todos los estereotipos humanos que su mente había construido con tanto fervor para protegerse de ellos, le temía a los humanos. No podía negar eso, pero sus experiencias chocaban con todo lo que creyó real.

Con todo y contradicciones debía tomar una decisión.

— Komaeda, no puedo hacer más de lo que ya hago— Habló el castaño al no oír una respuesta del ángel.

Nagito hizo un esfuerzo mental bastante importante para dejar de lado su paranoia un segundo y otorgarle un poco de confianza a Hinata, no le gustaba la idea, pero no había muchas opciones. Además, si Nanami confiaba en los humanos era por algo, solo por ella le daría Hajime el beneficio de la duda.

— Bien, sabrás la verdad.

La expresión de sorpresa de Hinata era digna de admirar, pero Komaeda no iba a burlarse.  
Después de todo le confiaría un secreto bastante importante.

— Puedes decirme.

El ángel lo miró fijamente y respiró profundo.

— Soy un ángel de la suerte, Hinata. El único ángel de la suerte que existe.

Hinata tardó en entender porque Komaeda era tan reservado sobre el tema, hasta que recordó el incendio que ocurrió cerca de la academia donde encontraron ángeles de la suerte muertos.

Era mucho más joven cuando eso pasó, se sospechaba en gran medida que fue por culpa de algunos humanos ambiciosos y si Nagito decía la verdad, tendría mucho sentido que desconfiara de él.

— Ya veo...— Dijo en un susurro.

__________________________________

— No hay rastros de la criatura.

— ¿Cómo un ser tan inmenso pudo desaparecer?— Preguntó Gundham.

— No lo sabemos— Dijeron los guardias—. Pero tenemos problemas para estabilizar los portales.

El demonio suspiró.

— Saquen a la seguridad de allí y déjenlos ir al mundo humano. Si los portales sufren una falla estarán corriendo aún más riesgos en este lugar con esa cosa suelta.

— A la orden señor.

El guardia salió del lugar y Tanaka indicó a otro qué analizará los objetos que había encontrado, tanto la tarjeta como las cadenas rotas.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

— El resto haga un equipo de búsqueda por los túneles qué dejó la criatura.

La expedición empezó y mientras buscaban al monstruo, una gran oleada de demonios pasaba al mundo humano libremente, entre ellos Junko Enoshima.

Tanaka decidió realizar su propia expedición, los túneles bajo tierra se abrían en varios caminos y las tropas de guardias comenzaron a ir en pequeños grupos.

El embajador era acompañado por los devas quienes olfateaba todo a su alrededor.

Nada extraño ocurrió hasta que uno de los roedores encontró un rastro de manchas rojas en el suelo.

— Sangre. Alguien estuvo aquí y fue gravemente herido.

Siguieron el rastro hasta dar con una puerta de metal tallada con lo que parecía ser un lenguaje extraño, pero qué había sido forzada desde el exterior.

Ingresó con sumo cuidado encontrando un horrible espectáculo frente a él. Había un gran charco de sangre con plumas y un rastro rojizo que se extendía hasta las garras de la  bestia inmensa y oscura que buscaban.

Estaba agazapada en una esquina y sus garras estaban sobre el cadáver de un ángel. Apenas notó la presencia de Gundham la criatura soltó un alarido que casi le destroza los tímpanos al demonio.

— Prepárate para perecer monstruo asesino.

La criatura rugió aturdiendolo para luego escapar por la puerta destruyendo todo a su paso, el demonio no tuvo tiempo de detenerla, si no se movía de su camino sería arrollado por está y no llevaba nada para defenderse consigo, sin embargo alertó a los guardias de lo sucedido y llamó a otros para investigar aquel extraño lugar.

Corrió hasta el cadáver del ángel quien parecía haber muerto por un daño severo en sus alas, pudo haber sido por un ataque de aquel monstruo. Decidió entonces que los forenses se encargarían de analizar eso.

Por su parte siguió investigando, los devas encontraron restos de comida y prendas rotas. Alguien había estado viviendo allí.

Había restos de metales y construcciones destrozadas, lo que parecía ser una maquinaria de alta complejidad, ahora era escombros. Pero su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar encerrados en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de pánico a cinco ángeles muertos. Sus alas al igual que el primer cadáver estaban destruidas, quizá la mayor diferencia era que estos cinco cuerpos parecían ser de ángeles más mayores que el primero.

Continúo intentando soportar el clima de muerte qué hacía todo más denso.

Se adentro por un pasillo y dió con una puerta sellada de gran tamaño, nuevamente con aquellas inscripciones desconocidas. El problema era que sólo podía abrirse desde el interior.

No tenía mucha idea sobre idiomas o símbolos extraños pero Sonia sí, por lo qué le pediría a los guardias tomar fotografías y enviárselas a ella, para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Lo único que sabía era qué alguien había estado actuando bajo sus narices y en secreto, aquellos ángeles desconocidos, el monstruo, nada parecía tener sentido pero llegaría al fondo del asunto y castigaría a los culpables.  
__________________________________

— Ayudante ¿Cuando llegamos?— Dijo Mioda  en un tono suplicante.

— Estamos cerca— Respondió Nanami.

— ¿Cerca de… casi llegamos o cerca de falta mucho pero no queremos que preguntes?

— Lo primero…

La joven de pelo rosado le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa cargada con algo de tristeza, no sabía dónde estaba Komaeda y ni siquiera tenía su celular para hablar con Hinata.

— ¿T-te encuentras bien?— Habló Mitarai notando el semblante preocupado de la chica.

— S-si, es solo que tuve algunos problemas personales, pero estaré bien…

— Profesor Kizakura, ¿Ya llegamos?— Preguntó una fastidiada Saionji.

— Ya casi.

Nanami observó por la ventana y notó un bello paisaje, árboles, un lago,un césped verde lleno de flores. A lo lejos había varias cabañas de madera y una gran entrada que daba paso al lugar.

El autobús ingreso y los alumnos observaron atentamente por la ventana con curiosidad.

— Es un lugar agradable— Comentó Peko.

— Ya lo creo— Fuyuhiko respondió mientras daba un vistazo desde la ventana.

El autobús se detuvo y todos bajaron con su equipaje. El lugar era realmente tranquilo y podían oírse los pájaros cantar.

Nekomaru fue el primero en salir a explorar, seguido de Akane.

— No se vayan muy lejos, quiero verlos en las cabañas en una hora— Comentó el profesor, sabiendo que no lo escucharían.

En menos de 5 minutos todos estaban dispersos.

— Bueno Nanami, iré a hablar con los dueños, ¿Podrías encargarte?

— No sé preocupe.

— Bien, solo...no dejes que se quiebren un hueso o se tiren al lago sin saber nadar.

La joven asintió y fue tras los alumnos, esperaba que aquella experiencia no le supusiera un mayor pesar emocional del que ya tenía.

Caminó hasta toparse con Hiyoko quien estaba aplastando unas hormigas.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Chiaki.

— Qué parece, aplastó hormigas, hacen un ruido muy gracioso al aplastarlas, ¿Quieres unirte?

— No gracias…parece peligroso.

— Jeje, gallina.

— Umm, pero...¿Esas hormigas no pican?— Comentó moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

— No, solo las rojas pican.

La niña demonio continuó en lo suyo y Nanami prosiguió a buscar al resto del grupo.

Logró encontrar a Akane y Nekomaru qué estaban jugando en una gran pista de obstáculos. Parecía muy divertido pero la joven sintió un ambiente muy competitivo, al menos del lado de Akane.

— SÍ NO DEJÁS DE SER TAN IMPULSIVA NUNCA ME VENCERÁS— Gritó Nekomaru.

La joven continuó compitiendo hasta que notó a Chiaki en una esquina.

— Hey ayudante, ¿Quieres unirte?

— Te lo agradezco pero no se me da muy bien la destreza física.

— Tonterías, necesitas ejercitar, tus piernas, se ven muy frágiles.

— Supongo que podría dar caminatas— Dijo pensativa.

Akane rascó su cabeza.

— Supongo que servirá, como sea se acabó el descanso— Acto seguido continuó compitiendo.

Nanami caminó hasta dar con una gran cabaña donde se podían leer las palabras “comedor principal”, ingresó encontrado al resto del grupo allí.

Por un lado Kazuichi estaba intentando reparar un viejo televisor mientras Mitarai y Togami lo observaban y hablaban. Ibuki parecía muy entusiasmada con algo que había encontrado en una caja vieja, Hanamura estaba rondando en la cocina y Peko estaba sentada junto a Fuyuhiko en unas mesas alejadas del resto.

Primero se acercó al ángel de pelo fucsia. Esté no notó su presencia sino luego de unos segundos.

— Ah, eres tú, hola ayudante.

— Hola, ¿Cómo va eso?

— Pues estoy intentando reparar este viejo televisor, pronto estará listo, aunque de normal se me dan mucho mejor los motores.

— ¿Eres un ángel especialista en reparación?

— Un híbrido y sí, es genial, pero sabes... eso no atrae mucho a las chicas— Dijo mientras revisaba que todo fuera en orden.

— En lo personal creo que es increíble.

— Jeje gracias, es una pena que no seas mi tipo, pero no dudes en qué pueda ayudarte a reparar lo que necesites.

— Te lo agradezco— Dijo la joven sonriendo.

Se acercó a Mitarai y Togami quienes estaban hablando en un sofá.

— Buenos días plebeya.

— H-hola— Dijo Mitarai.

— Buenos días a ambos. ¿Están esperando a que la televisión funcione?

— Por supuesto, por eso le damos a Kazuichi apoyo moral.

— E-eso significa, p-prácticamente esperar que termine, pero siempre podemos alcanzarle un vaso de agua.

— Habla por tí, no soy un sirviente.

Nanami sonrió y se dirigió a las mesas alejadas donde los dos híbridos demonios estaban sentados.

— ¿Todo en orden?

— Ya se habían tardado en venir a “cuidarnos”, dile a Kizakura qué no planeamos destruir el edificio.

— En realidad sólo quería saber si estaban bien.

— Todo está perfecto— Comentó Peko.

— Así es...por ahora— Dijo el híbrido más bajo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Me alegra.

Chiaki se dirigió hasta Mioda quien estaba jugando con una caja.

— Hey ayudante, Ibuki encontró una caja misteriosa, parece que tiene varios productos de limpieza.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? Parecen de mantenimiento.

— En un armario de aquí mientras buscaba instrumentos. Ibuki planea hacer un concierto cuando termine y estás invitada.

— Gracias Ibuki.

— No es nada, de hecho estoy entusiasmada, encontré algunas monedas en la caja.

— Ya veo, eso explica tu felicidad.

— Bueno si, pero por lo general siempre me mantengo con mucha energía.

Nanami sonrió y fue con Hanamura quien estaba cocinando una mezcla de arroz con otras verduras.

— Hola Hanamura.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle señorita?

— Pues venía a ver si estabas bien, eso huele estupendamente.

— Jeje, es porque soy un gran chef.

— Umm, ¿Eso significa que puedes preparar bebidas frías?

— ¿Te refieres a un batido helado? No soy experto en bebidas, pero si me lo pides con esa carita no podría negarme.

Nanami no entendía muy bien qué clase de cara estaba poniendo en ese momento para qué Hanamura dijera eso, pero al menos era muy amable en considerar su pedido.

Estaba más calmada de saber que todos estaban bien, pese a que la preocupación por Nagito persistía, no tenía que preocuparse tanto por la excursión y eso era un alivio.  
__________________________________

— Tú querías saber la verdad...— Nagito miró a Hinata y frunció el ceño.

— No creí que fuera...eso.

— No sé de qué te sorprendes, los ángeles de mi tipo somos sumamente inferiores a otros, él que no estemos no afecta en lo más mínimo.

— Eso suena bastante cruel…

Komaeda suspiró.

— No importa qué sea cruel, lo que importa es la esperanza que brindemos al mundo.

Hinata no comprendía su forma de ver el mundo, ¿Acaso estaba justificando una tragedia creyendo que era todo por un bien mayor? Si no era así, le restaba mucha importancia a lo sucedido.

— Tienes una visión retorcida de la esperanza.

— Tal vez para tí, pero para los ángeles eso lo es todo, nuestra esencia misma es esperanza.

— ¿No te preocupa nada más?

Por un segundo la imagen de Nanami y Usami apareció en la mente del albino.

—….

— ¿Estás bien?

—…. Si, solo… espero que ahora que sabes la verdad no hagas nada.

— No te voy a entregar si ese es tu temor.

— No te confíes, aún creo que eres peligroso.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos e intentó desviar la conversación antes que el ángel se alterará más.

— ¿Qué hay de tus tutores? Los mencionaste, parecía que les tienes aprecio.

— Algo así, pero de seguro los metí en problemas— El joven bajó la mirada con tristeza.

— No te desanimes, pronto volverás a casa y les explicarás…

— Eres muy ingenuo, el mundo de los ángeles también puede ser hostil con las clases bajas, tu mundo estuvo plagado de guerras por eso, así que supongo que lo entiendes.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco, él creía qué los ángeles eran puros y muy listos, la idea de una discriminación en su misma raza le parecía muy extraña.

— Me resulta difícil de creer.

— Un ángel puede nacer con mayor o menor esperanza según su habilidad o talento y eso es algo con lo que vienes y te marca de por vida, no importa lo que hagas siempre será así, es por eso que reconozco mi lugar, abajo en la escala.

El discurso de Komaeda era cruel y Hinata sintió algo de enojo pero sobre todo tristeza, el ángel estaba resignado a ser menos que los demás, no se le ocurría qué tipo de educación le brindaron para creer eso con tanto fervor. Se ponía en segundo plano, enalteciendo la esperanza. Era hasta depresivo y modificaba varias ideas que Hinata tenía sobre los ángeles como seres muy adelantados a nivel social.

— Mira, no sé qué clase de cosas te hayan hecho creer en tu mundo, pero aquí serás tratado como un igual, no necesitas ponerte depresivo sobre ello.

— No lo soy, simplemente te cuento de qué va mi existencia.

— Bueno, no creo que sea tan terrible, si deseas puedo contarte un secreto interesante

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Mi madre acudió a un ángel de la suerte para que yo pudiera nacer, ella solía tener muchas complicaciones en sus embarazos y perdía a sus hijos. Así que acudió a uno, le entregaron una pluma y aquí estoy— Hinata habló con un tono tranquilo—. No espero resolver tu autoestima con esto, pero no creo que la existencia  de los de tu tipo sea algo malo, le dió esperanzas a mi familia y estoy feliz por ello.

Komaeda lo miró con algo de sorpresa, no esperaba esa clase de verdad y en algún punto lo hizo sentir bien. Aunque fue por breves segundos. Si la suerte había logrado brindar esperanza a alguien, su existencia no sonaba tan miserable.

__________________________

Sonia estaba haciéndole compañía a Mikan y Usami cuando un mensaje proveniente de Gundham llegó a su comunicador.

En él le adjuntaba una foto y preguntaba por unos símbolos de una puerta.

Tardó en reconocerlos, pero los identificó, eran de una antigua escritura angelical que había aprendido hace años en sus clases de lengua e historia antigua.

— Que extraño…

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Usami.

— Oh, no es nada, solo deberes de la embajada…

Sonia respondió rápidamente y Gundham leyó el mensaje con atención.

“ Es muy extraño, hacía años que no veía esos símbolos pero el mensaje es fácil de descifrar, dice: **Para que exista la esperanza debe existir desesperación. Los caídos traerán esperanza a costa de su maldición”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta ahora es el último capítulo publicado, gracias por leer, no duden en comentar sus teorías n n


	8. Negro

**Domingo (antes de la excursión)**

— Entonces ¿Qué dices Kirigiri?

— Tomaré el caso. Buscaré a ese ángel desaparecido.

Naegi sonrió satisfecho, si había alguien en quien podía confiar era en la joven detective.

El híbrido le ofreció una carpeta con información de Chiaki y algunos datos respecto a Komaeda.

— Tengo conocimiento sobre estos dos jóvenes, estuvieron involucrados en el incidente del incendio hace algunos años, sinceramente creo que es la oportunidad de revisar algunos detalles sobre eso.

— Si lo consideras relevante pues está bien. Te pasaré el número de Nanami y tú avísale que la ayudarás, estará mucho más que aliviada.

— Lo haré, sin embargo debo pedirte que me facilites algunos artículos periodísticos.

— Claro — Dijo un confundido Makoto—. ¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

— No realmente, quiero conocer los detalles del incendio, de la vida de ese muchacho y pensar dónde pudo haber ido o quien pudo llevárselo.

Naegi asintió y se despidió de la peli-morada, Kyoko envío un mensaje a Chiaki y se propuso a investigar, para eso debería visitar a su padre, conseguir más información, ir al mundo angelical e interrogar algunas personas.

Jin no se negó a ayudarla, le agradó mucho la iniciativa de Makoto aunque la idea de que Nanami estuviera compartiendo información a todo el mundo no era lo mejor, pero se lo dejaría pasar esta vez. Confiaba en que la situación estaría en buenas manos con su hija, le facilitó los datos que requería, incluso le dió la dirección donde Usami, Nagito y Nanami vivían.

Cuánto antes pudieran resolver aquello y encontrar al ángel, sería menos peligroso.

La joven ángel investigó aquella noche antes de partir al mundo angelical todos los datos referentes a Komaeda y su familia.

El joven había sobrevivido a un curioso ataque que nadie previno y dónde hubo muchos muertos, fue encontrado en un contenedor de basura por Chiaki Nanami, quien se dedicó a mantenerlo bajo protección en el mundo angelical.

Nanami era un ángel de la esperanza, no poseía antecedentes de haber hecho nada malo, sus padres desaparecieron durante una misión en el mundo humano hacía muchos años, poco antes que los primeros portales empezarán a funcionar dando paso a la época de paz.

La chica continuó investigando sobre la noche donde los ángeles de la suerte fueron atacados, comparó los registros de muertos  en los artículos con los que su padre le había dado, encontrando un dato muy extraño.

El registro afirmaba que el hogar disponía de 158 ángeles de la suerte, sin embargo sólo habían encontrado 150 cadáveres, contando a Nagito Komaeda faltaban 7 ángeles más. Lo cual era muy interesante.

Kyoko guardó los registros y se recostó para estar mucho más despierta en la mañana, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.  
_________________________________

— ¿Qué resultados hay de la autopsia?— Gundham habló.

— Sin duda la bestia mató a los ángeles mayores, pero el joven presentaba heridas extrañas, parece que murió por un objeto afilado qué daño sus alas.

— No comprendo. ¿Dices que aquel monstruo no asesinó al ángel más joven? Lo ví entre sus garras.

— Es muy extraño— Habló uno de los forenses.

— Envíe un informe completo a la embajadora. Quizá nos ayude a reconocer a las víctimas de esta masacre. Yo iré en busca de aquella bestia.

Tanaka salió pensativo del lugar, tenía una teoría y parecía ser muy sólida, la criatura no quiso dañarlo a él solo huía, podría tratarse de un animal nuevo y muy extraño.

Tenía gran conocimiento en la crianza de animales de todo tipo, casi un don natural.

Sospechaba que aquel ser fue utilizado para atacar y encubrir otro crimen, tal vez el asesinato del ángel joven. Lo cual explicaría las cadenas rotas que encontró.

“Debo capturar ese ser y no hacerle daño, podría tratarse de un animal nunca antes visto o creído extinto, además podría darme pistas de lo qué pasó”.

Tanaka buscó pistas del paradero de aquella criatura, siguió un rastro de gran destrucción por su cuenta hasta lograr encontrarla.

El monstruo estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado, tenía grandes patas con garras afiladas y rasgaba la tierra con estás. Gundham lo observaba desde una distancia prudente pensando cómo podría acercarse sin espantarlo.

Analizó su comportamiento, se veía ansioso, tal vez algo de música lo calmará pero debía esperar a que estuviera mucho más tranquilo. Notó que en una de sus patas había un grillete con restos de lo que parecía ser una cadena, lo que hizo reforzar su hipótesis.

Alguien lo había liberado, las preguntas eran quién, por qué y cuál era la razón por la cual estaba amarrado en primer lugar.

Cuando la criatura se recostó en la tierra, Gundham sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y puso algo de música instrumental a un volumen medio, observó cómo el monstruo se levantaba de repente y se dirigía al aparato. Tanaka se alejó y el extraño ser se quedó frente al reproductor de música como si fuera hipnótico para él.

Poco a poco el demonio decidió acercarse, en principio el “animal” reaccionó en alerta, empezó a dar alaridos fuertes y alejarse.

— Cálmate, no te haré daño…

Las respuestas fueron alaridos más fuertes.

— Veo que estás pasando por mucho temor…— Tomó el pequeño aparato que reproducía música y colocó otra canción, donde predominaban las arpas.

La criatura se quedó paralizada y Gundham extendió su mano con cautela y esperó. Observó al ser frente a él, era como una tormenta con patas, negro como la noche y muy ruidoso. Sin embargo se acercó hasta la mano del demonio y esté al fin pudo tocarlo.

Era muy extraño, la sensación era similar a tocar lodo o arena mojada, pero al alejar su mano no estaba sucia. Además se sentía una corriente  de aire, como si el “animal" estuviera respirando sobre su mano.

Parecía un estado oscilante entre lo sólido, líquido y gaseoso, como si la materia no se decidiera.

Sin embargo el momento de tranquilidad duró poco, los guardias encontraron al embajador y creyendo que estaba siendo atacado por la criatura comenzaron a dispararle a está.

Quien para desgracia de Gundham se alteró de sobremanera e hirió su brazo con una de sus garras antes de huir.

— ¡E-esperen!

Un guardia se acercó a ver cómo estaba su herida pero nadie podía oír al embajador, todos los gritos fueron ensordecidos cuando uno de los guardias le arrojó una granada incendiaria a la criatura.

Una enorme llamarada de fuego se alzó y los gritos de agonía no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HAN HECHO?!

Aquel ser oscuro se volvió una llama viviente de gritos, que se consumió hasta desaparecer. Gundham estaba aturdido y horrorizado, no se dió cuenta que estaban vendando su brazo hasta que el dolor lo hizo volver en sí.

Los guardias lo observaron con temor, supieron qué habían hecho mal y que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

_________________________________

— Hinata…— Komaeda suspiró sintiéndose sorprendido por lo qué diría—. Gracias por tus palabras…

— ¿Uh? Bueno, no hay de qué, supongo…

— Saber que un ser inferior como yo puede dar tal esperanza a una familia me hace feliz.

Hinata frunció el ceño, difería con lo de inferior, pero aún así era un buen paso. El ángel empezaba a tener más confianza en él.

— Descuida, ¿Quieres comer algo antes que vaya a la escuela?

— No tengo mucho apetito— Dijo poniendo su mano en su estómago.

— De acuerdo.

El castaño se preparó y salió hacia su escuela, esperaba que Nanami volviera pronto para poder contarle sobre Komaeda, tenía miedo de que si le contaba a otra persona pudieran culparlo por la herida del chico o mentirle y  hacerle daño al ángel, por eso mismo debía actuar muy cauteloso.

El tiempo pasó y decidió comprar algo de comida antes de volver a casa, sin embargo la escena que vio al entrar no parecía dar una buena señal. Komaeda estaba recostado en el sofá, más pálido de lo que ya era, tenía sudor en su cuerpo y estaba temblando.

Hinata se acercó rápidamente dejando la comida en el suelo, notó que tenía mucha fiebre al punto de estar susurrando cosas sin sentido, algo sobre la esperanza.

Lo cargó con cuidado y llevó hasta la bañera, se sintió sumamente avergonzado por tener que desvestirlo pero era más importante bajar la fiebre, ya habría tiempo para avergonzarse luego.

El albino dejó de temblar y su temperatura se reguló un poco, el humano no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero si se trataba de una infección, qué era lo que temía, debería llevarlo con un doctor.

— T-tranquilo ¿Como te sientes?

Los ojos del ángel se abrieron pero eran oscuros, Hajime saltó hacia atrás creyendo que iba a atacarlo, pero no fue así. Se sentó en la bañera y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿M-mamá…?

—….

— T-tengo miedo al **fuego**...— Acto seguido el chico cayó desmayado nuevamente, de no ser por Hinata se hubiera dado un golpe con el borde de la bañera.

“Tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde puedan tratarlo” Pensó el humano. “Tal vez la academia, debe haber ángeles allí entrenando a los híbridos….”

Con aquella epifanía en mente se encargó de secar y vestir al chico para recostarlo en el cuarto de huéspedes una vez que la fiebre había bajado.

Se sintió como un enfermero y a su vez se sintió agotado, la situación lo estaba sobrepasando y saliendo de su control, no conocía a ese ángel en casi nada y estaba haciendo mucho por él.

Llegó a la conclusión de que podría ser porque ya estaba hasta el cuello con la situación y el trabajo que hiciera  cuidando al ángel no cambiaría nada. O tal vez solo quería demostrarle que por ser humano no era un ser cruel e insensible...eso último lo hacía sentir peor.

Pero ya no más, buscaría ayuda real, no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie.   
________________________________

Sonia había dejado la casa de Usami por una urgencia que recibió de parte de Gundham. La pequeña coneja estaba aún devastada pero no por eso se negó a hablar con Kirigiri, quien llegó media hora después de que la embajadora se vaya.

— Por favor no omita detalle de lo que pasó ese día. Cuénteme cómo estaba Komaeda.

— Ansioso, estaba muy preocupado porque Chiaki no respondía su comunicador.

— ¿Chiaki Nanami?

— Si, sabe que el comunicador es lo único que sirve para hablar de una dimensión a otra, no aplica con celulares cuya cobertura solo se da en el mundo humano...bueno, por eso mismo no podíamos hablar con ella y Komaeda estaba muy preocupado.

— ¿Siempre actuó así?

— Siempre se preocupó mucho por Chiaki y viceversa. Son muy unidos,  siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando ella se iba.

— Entiendo… ¿Cambió algo esta vez a otras en las que ella no estuvo?

— Pues fue por más meses y fue la primera vez que no respondió al comunicador.

— Bien. ¿Como estaba la habitación de Komaeda cuando se fue?

— Ordenada pero la ventana estaba abierta.

— ¿Los portales funcionan toda la noche?

— En esta época sí, pero no sé si eso tenga que ver.

— ….

—¿Ocurre algo?

— Creo que Komaeda podría estar en el mundo humano.

— ¿E-enserio?

— No hay nadie que tuviera razones para llevárselo, por lo que me ha contado y considerando lo rara de su actitud nerviosa, pudo tratarse de que él quisiera ver por sí mismo qué su amiga estaba bien. Es la hipótesis que creo aplica a este caso, por ahora, a no ser que surjan nuevas pistas.

— E-entonces ayudaré, hice carteles de "sé busca" con la foto de Nagito, podemos usarlas en el mundo humano.

— Tal vez podría servir, pero será mejor omitir qué tipo de ángel es.

— Si.

— Hablaré con las autoridades para tener más información y me llevaré uno de los papeles por si acaso.

Kirigiri salió de la casa y volvió al mundo humano, automáticamente contacto con la policía para informar que necesitaba información respecto a la noche de la desaparición. Lo que obtuvo fue más que satisfactorio, se trató de un tiroteo donde uno de los oficiales divisó un ángel de pelo blanco que escapó.

Decidió entregar el papel de Usami a los policías, quienes se encargarían de repartirlo por toda la ciudad. Si ese ángel estaba allí no pudo ir muy lejos. Pero ante todo era mejor que nadie supiera qué tipo de ángel era, pues si la persona equivocada daba con él los resultados serían desastrosos.

Aquella tarde toda la ciudad fue inundada de carteles con la foto del albino. Nanami fue informada por parte de Kirigiri de su hipótesis y sintió un gran alivio seguido de mucha culpa, si lo que la detective decía era verdad, todo eso había sido por su culpa, por haberse ido lejos de Nagito por tanto tiempo.

Tal vez en el fondo sabía que se estaba culpando demasiado, pero estaba muy afectada por todo lo ocurrido y su mente buscaba una excusa para descargarse y llorar.

Solo quería encontrar y abrazar al ángel.  
_________________________________

— Ugh…¿Qué pasó?

— Otro desmayó, no puedes seguir así Komaeda…

— No me siento para nada bien…

— Descansa un poco, pero quiero que sepas qué tomé la decisión de llevarte a la academia y buscar un ángel para que te ayude, estás muy enfermo y temo que esto vaya a empeorar.

—…. — El ángel suspiró, sabía que Hinata tenía razón, estaba siendo un problema para él.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tienes razón, aunque odie admitirlo, la tienes...soy una carga.

— No es eso, Komaeda es posible que tengas una infeccion, ellos sabrán cómo tratarte.

—…. Gracias entonces…

— ¿Uh?

— Has sido muy amable en ayudarme, si no nos volveremos a ver al menos déjame agradecerte.

— Creí que no confiabas en mí.

— B-bueno— El ángel sonrió levemente—. Has demostrado ser muy amable, supongo que no eres como creí...

El castaño sonrió, sintiéndose bien de qué al fin Komaeda fuera menos quejoso con él y reconociera que no estaba para dañarlo. Aunque era obvio que le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

— En tal caso, Hinata… te acompañaré a la academia pero será mejor que oculte mis alas.

— Descuida tengo un sobretodo qué podría hacer ese trabajo. Por ahora descansa y espera hasta mañana ¿De acuerdo?

Komaeda asintió, pensó que el humano no era tan malo como creyó y aunque eso no cambiará la perspectiva que poseía de todos los humanos, al menos lo hacía cambiar respecto a su idea de Hinata.

Ambos cenaron sintiéndose un poco más cómodos, lo que remitió a Hinata al recuerdo de haber desvestido al ángel para meterlo en la bañera, cosa por la que casi se ahoga con la comida. Siempre fue muy vergonzoso, aún le costaba trabajo asimilar que hizo eso.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— Si, si, no es nada.

— Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Si.

— ...¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Lejos de aquí, bueno a unas horas, me enviaron aquí para estar cerca de mi escuela...son algo estrictos.

— Entiendo, debes extrañarlos.

— Casi siempre, a ellos y a mis viejos amigos.

— ¿No se hablan?

— Si, pero no es lo mismo, una vez me enviaron una carta de cumpleaños y se sintió solitario.

— Ya veo...— Dijo algo decaído. Entendía el sentimiento de soledad, cada vez que Nanami se iba.

— Descuida, aún me hablan, son buenos amigos.

— ¿Se refieren a ti como a Hinata?

— Bueno… soy de Japón, normalmente aquí mis compañeros de clase me dicen Hinata-kun.

— Suena divertido.

— Los sufijos sirven para hablar de maneras más o menos formales o informales, según con quien estés, normalmente donde vivía no solían llamarme por mi nombre solamente. Aquí parece más normal desde qué hay ángeles y demonios.

— De donde vengo no usamos sufijos...pero parece interesante.

— Supongo que lo es— Dijo sonriendo, le agradaba que la conversación fuera bien y no remitiera a peleas o complejos de inferioridad.

Komaeda iba a preguntarle más sobre el tema cuando sintió una oleada de náuseas llegar hasta su garganta.  
El castaño notó eso y se acercó a ayudarlo.

— Quiero...vomitar…no me siento muy bien...

Fue llevado rápidamente hasta el baño más cercano, el ángel se desplomó de rodillas y se acercó al  inodoro. Hinata estaba del lado de afuera del baño con un semblante preocupado, definitivamente el ángel estaba muy mal.

Los minutos pasaron, el humano decidió entrar y ver si todo estaba bien, pero parecía todo menos eso.

Komaeda estaba respirando agitado y con los ojos llorosos, de su boca escurría un líquido negro, que también estaba dentro del inodoro y parte del piso.

El ángel sintió más arcadas y expulso el liquido negro de su cuerpo dentro del inodoro. Estaba agotado sin duda, Hinata le tendió una mano para ayudarlo y le dió un pañuelo.

Observó aquel líquido sin entender qué era, pero a simple vista  no se veía nada bien, era negro como la noche y parecía brea.  
__________________________________

— Ugh, este mundo huele espantoso y es tan brillante. Me repugna.

— Es el mundo humano.

— Siempre lo odie, creo que necesita más desesperación.

La demonio rubia con coletas de oso caminaba junto con su hermana hacia la academia. El semblante de aburrimiento que tenía era de admirarse, no había encontrado nada que llamara su atención.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Mukuro se detuvo a observar una foto en las paredes. Un ángel de pelo blanco estaba desaparecido.

— Vaya, un ángel desaparecido… qué desesperante, sin dudas es mejor que nada. Mantén los ojos abiertos cerda, si lo encontramos podría sernos muy útil.

— De acuerdo.


	9. Angustia

— ¿Creés que esto funcionará?

— Es lo mejor que se me ocurre ahora, llevarte conmigo a la academia.

El ángel lo miró un tanto inseguro pero dado su estado de salud no tenía muchas opciones. Levantó sus brazos rodeando su torso con sus alas mientras Hinata buscaba algunas prendas que sirvieran para cubrirlas y pasar desapercibido.

Buscó hasta dar con una chaqueta verde que sus tíos habían comprado para él, pero no era ni de su talle o estilo. Posiblemente le quedase mejor a Komaeda y además lo ayudaría para su cometido.

— ¿Es tuya?

— No te preocupes, nunca la use.

— Iba a decir que me agrada.

Hinata no supo cómo contestar a eso así qué le ofreció la chaqueta y esperó qué se la colocará. Komaeda sentía algo de dolor por tener que mover su ala herida pero consideraba que era temporal.

— Cubre tu cabello con esa capucha y vamos.

— Bien...

Ambos salieron a primera hora de la mañana, el cielo estaba mostrando un tono azulado que al albino le gustó mucho, no sé había podido percatar de la belleza de ese mundo con sus tonos verdes en el césped, flores coloridas y cielos azules.

Las casas eran casi iguales a las de su mundo.

— No te quedes atrás…

El ángel apuró el paso, a lo lejos podía divisar un gran edificio cuya arquitectura era admirable. Sin duda debía ser la academia, podía entender con solo verlo porqué era tan esperanzador aquel lugar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-si, tan solo estaba observando el paisaje.

— Ya casi llegamos así qué….

Ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, casi toda la cuadra estaba repleta de papeles con el rostro de Komaeda.

— Parece que alguien se preocupó por tí.

— Realmente no puedo creerlo….

Hinata suspiró.

— Siento que me meteré en problemas por esto.

— Les diré qué me ayudaste— Susurró.

Aquello tomó a Hinata por sorpresa, no se imaginaba que el ángel quisiera defenderlo, sobre todo por su actitud soberbia para con él, pero suponía que quizá se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

— Vamos entonces.

__________________________________

En el reino angelical se había corrido la voz de que una investigadora estaba buscando un ángel, los rumores no tardaron en empezar.

Para ese entonces Mikan Tsumiki estaba haciendo turnos extras en el hospital, estaba muy cansada por un largo día y decidió ir por algo de beber.

En el comedor un grupo de ángeles de alto rango hablaban sobre el asunto y hacían algunos chistes, en su mayoría de mal gusto para la enfermera. No comprendía qué era lo divertido de qué un ángel desapareciera, menos aún tratándose de Komaeda, alguien que conocía hace tiempo.

El grupo de ángeles conformado por dos mujeres y tres hombres pronto se desvió del tema a otros asuntos, Tsumiki espero con ansias el fin de su jornada, cuando pudo salir sonrió con alivio.

Voló hasta su hogar en la noche, hacía frío y no estaba muy abrigada, para colmo otro grupo de ángeles que parecían haber ingerido grandes cantidades de alcohol la estaban molestando mientras volaba. Arrojando latas, intentando tironear sus alas y gritándole insultos.

— Oye, ¿Por qué no nos vas a comprar más bebidas? Es lo único bien que los de tu tipo hacen ¿No?

Burlas y risas, era lo único que escuchaba, la enfermera decidió aumentar la velocidad y perderlos de vista bajando al suelo. Aunque de nada sirvió ya que acabó con una lata medio llena vertida en su cabello.

La chica sentía lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia salir de sus ojos, decidió ignorar aquellos sentimientos y volver a casa, mientras oía las risas de los ángeles de alto rango.

— Ojalá estas putas también desaparecieran, son sumamente inútiles— palabras hirientes que la enfermera ignoró y dejó de oír al momento que entró a su hogar.

Era normal para ella, el clasismo y la hostilidad de otros ángeles a su persona era cosa de todos los días, tal vez porque no se defendía o porque eran simplemente unos cretinos.

Mikan cerró la puerta con llave y fue a lavarse para quitar aquella bebida de su cabello.

Una vez limpia preparó algo de comer y puso algo de música relajante para calmarse, estaba acostumbrada pero eso no evitaba que doliese, todos los días sentía un malestar en su pecho como si fuera una espina molesta que acrecentaba una herida.

“ Me estoy preocupando demasiado.” Pensó para sí misma en un intento de apaciguar la angustia.

No funcionó del todo, las imágenes de los múltiples abusos de poder se repetían y la atormentaban, acabo soltando un llanto amargo, era claro que estaba sobrecargada.

Le habían dicho que dejara el hospital un tiempo, que recuperará fuerzas, pero no quería dejar a sus pacientes.

Aunque no sabía si era por su devoción, por qué no tenía nada más o porque tantos años de lavado de cabeza de parte de muchos cretinos le habían hecho creer que solo servía para eso.

El llanto se intensificó, se sentía sola, sus amigas no estaban, Komaeda seguía desaparecido y Usami estaba devastada.

Agarró su cabello con fuerza como si quisiera arrancarlo y su llanto se detuvo de pronto por una arcada.

Un vómito negro y espeso como la brea salió de su boca, Tsumiki observó con horror aquello. No era la primera vez qué le ocurría pero había pasado tiempo desde la última.

Vómito negro, se habían dado un par de casos en el hospital pero nunca pasó a mayores, la mayoría de las personas que lo poseían eran ángeles de bajo rango.

En su hospital no sabían qué era exactamente, algunos lo asociaban al estrés. Lo extraño de aquellos casos era que normalmente se enviaban a los ángeles enfermos a doctores muy especializados. No era una información pública, por supuesto, no tenían permitido hablar del vómito negro y eso la aterrorizaba.

Algunos decían que era para evitar el pánico entre los ángeles pero Tsumiki tampoco era tonta.

La primera vez que experimentó el vómito negro fue cuando unos sujetos cortaron su cabello y se burlaron de ella. Cada vez que sufría un maltrato fuerte acababa vomitando, por lo que sí  podía asociarse al miedo y al estrés. Sin embargo sabía que era algo más profundo que eso, cada vez que salía aquella cosa horrible de su sistema sentía alivio, como si se quitara parte de su dolor.

La joven tomó unos calmantes de su botiquín y decidió ir a la cama, haría cómo qué nada había pasado y despertaría en un nuevo día.

__________________________________

— ¡Oiga, No...!

— Cierra la boca— El guardia de seguridad de la academia, Sakakura estaba teniendo un serio conflicto con Hinata.

— ¡Le digo que yo no lo secuestre!

Komaeda no sabía qué hacer, las cosas no pintaban bien.

— Él dice la verdad— Dijo en un intento de apaciguar al guardia.

— Conozco a los de su tipo, creen que pueden engañarme.

Hinata intentó acercarse más pero para su sorpresa y la de Komaeda, acabó con un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Hinata!— El ángel se acercó a ver si el humano estaba bien, debido a que estaba agazapado en el suelo moviéndose con dificultad.

En aquel momento olvidó su rivalidad, no quería que el pobre chico muriera por su culpa y menos por un malentendido.

—¡Le juro que no es un secuestrador!— Gritó,  con un tono entre molesto y angustiado al guardia.

— Sakakura ¿Qué significa esto?

Los tres observaron al hombre que se acercaba a paso firme, tenía una mirada severa pero parecía consternado por lo que ocurrió con Hajime.

— Director Kirigiri— Habló el guardia—. Este humano intenta traer al ángel que tomó como rehén para que le demos una recompensa.

— Dada la actitud del ángel para con él, esas no parecen las circunstancias— Habló con tono firme—. Está claro qué golpeaste al chico sin darle el beneficio de la duda, mientras el ángel te gritaba que no es un secuestrador...

Hinata se incorporó con ayuda de Komaeda, sentía el abdomen adolorido y una gran furia hacia el guardia.

Sakakura no tuvo otra opción que disculparse por el malentendido a regañadientes, por su parte el director los invitó a pasar para que le cuenten lo sucedido.

Ingresaron en una reluciente oficina y Hinata recibió una pastilla para el dolor, aunque sospechaba que debería ver un médico.

Jin les pidió que tomaran asiento mientras esté se sentaba frente a ellos.  
Luego les pidió que contarán lo qué ocurrió y así lo hicieron.

— Estás diciendo qué estás aquí por voluntad propia— Dijo serio.

— Si.

— Tuviste un accidente en las alas porque querias venir a ver a tu tutora y escapaste.

Komaeda apretó los labios y soltó un pesado suspiro.

— Básicamente todo fue mi culpa, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

— Ya veo— Dirigió su vista al humano—. ¿Qué dices de esto, Hajime Hinata?

— ¿Eh? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa—. Pues yo solo lo encontré herido y quise ayudarlo….

— Debiste entregarlo a las autoridades.

Hinata se quedó helado, no tenía cómo refutar eso pues Jin tenía razón, no podía inventar una excusa, ni él sabía porque había decidido hacerle caso al ángel. Pero sospechaba que podía ser para probarle a Komaeda que no era un paria y esa razón lo hacía sentir como un egoísta estúpido.

— Y-yo…

— Yo lo presione— Intervino el ángel para sorpresa del humano—. Lo amenacé con mentirle a las autoridades…

Hinata levantó una ceja, eso no era del todo cierto, si podría decir qué Komaeda lo insultó y chantajeó un poco emocionalmente pero no llegó a tanto.

— Bueno de ser ese el caso tendré consideración con Hinata. Pero no tanto contigo Komaeda, estarás en prisión domiciliaria en este mundo hasta curar tus alas.

— De acuerdo— Susurró—. Pero Chiaki no sabe nada de esto, no la culpen….

Hinata se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, ¿Acaso hablaba de la misma Chiaki?

— Ella estará bien, no te alejaremos de ella si eso temes, pero dada tu condición serás llevado a la residencia de tu tutora en el mundo humano y vigilado las 24 horas.  
Además tu tutora se encuentra en una excursión ahora, le diré que al venir tenga una seria charla contigo.

— Lo entiendo.

— En cuanto a ti Hinata solo te daré una advertencia, la próxima vez acude a las autoridades pero te felicito por haber cuidado bien del chico.

— G-gracias, supongo.

— Llamaré a tu tutora y a mi hija para frenar la investigación, la policía llegará  pronto, Hinata será escoltado a su hogar y Komaeda a la residencia de su cuidadora—Dijo aún serio—. Aguarden fuera de mi oficina, fue un gusto verlos caballeros, pero si me disculpan deberé realizar unos cuantos informes para aumentar la seguridad en los portales.

Ambos salieron un poco más pálidos de lo normal aunque las cosas no habían salido tan mal y ambos se sentían estúpidos por no haber hecho aquello en primera instancia.

— Lamento lo de tu... prisión domiciliaria.

— Descuida, actué muy mal y solo cause problemas a todos, eso es peor…

Hinata decidió desviar ese tema.

— ¿Chiaki Nanami es tu tutora?

— ¿La conoces? — Preguntó con sorpresa.

— Es amiga mía...instruye a un curso en la academia.

— Ya veo...— Komaeda ignoró una pequeña punzada de celos qué sintió al oír ese dato, Nanami normalmente hacía amistad con humanos, además Hinata no parecía tan malo. Pero no podía evitarlo, era muy protector con ella.

— Oye… me alegra saber que al menos estarás bien, es una buena chica.

— Lo es — Sonrió de lado. Tal vez si Hinata era amigo de Chiaki, no podía ser tan malo, aunque las inseguridades seguían allí su experiencia con el humano le había enseñado que al menos Hajime no era una amenaza.

— Supongo que aquí se dividen los caminos, fue… un poco angustiante no mentire, pero me alegro de que nos llevemos mejor.

Komaeda sonrió y por un segundo una descabellada idea de agradecimiento cruzó por su mente, así era a veces, tenía una intuición extraña que simplemente aparecía. Tal vez era una prueba de fe para luchar contra sus prejuicios que aún mantenía, aunque en mucha menor cantidad, hacia el humano.

— Hajime Hinata.

— ¿Uh?

— En agradecimiento por tus cuidados te ofrezco una pluma de la suerte.

— Espera ¿Qué?...

Hinata se sorprendió al ver un ligero brillo en las alas del chico y cómo éste tomó una pluma de su ala sana y se la entregó.

Cuando pudo reaccionar a lo que había pasado su primera acción fue intentar devolverla.

— No puedo aceptarlo

— Ya la arranqué no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿G-gracias…? Esto es…

— Es como un deseo, es poderosa así que úsala sabiamente y debes ocultarla de otros.

Apenas dijo esas palabras Hinata la guardó y los oficiales llegaron llevándose a los dos muchachos a sus respectivos destinos.

__________________________________

— ¡Eso es increíble! Estoy muy aliviada de que lo hayan encontrado— Comentó Nanami mientras hablaba desde el teléfono de la cabaña principal con el director Kirigiri.

— Cuando vuelvas hablá con él, lamentablemente se lastimó un ala pero no es nada grave, te contaré bien todo al volver.

— Te lo agradezco mucho.

— No hay de qué, hasta pronto, Nanami.

— Adiós, director Kirigiri.

Cortó la llamada y se dirigió al exterior con una expresión de sumo alivió, extrañamente se encontró con Ibuki que en aquel momento estaba buscándola.

— ¿Ayudante, está bien?

— Si, Ibuki, estaba preocupada por un asunto pero todo ya mejoró…

— Ibuki está feliz de oír eso. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a celebrar? Comeremos afuera hoy, acamparemos y oiremos historias de terror.

— Me encantaría— Dijo la joven un poco más aliviada de saber que el albino estaba a salvo en su hogar.

— En ese caso prepárese para escuchar la mejor y más aterradora historia de Ibuki, “el micrófono embrujado”.

— Lo esperaré con ansias— Sonrió la peli-rosa.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo previsto, la fogata rodeada de adolescentes y llena de risas era una imagen digna de fotografía.

Algunos comían dulces y otros malvaviscos, pero lo mejor de la noche sin duda fueron las historias de terror.

Nanami tenía que admitir que la historia de Ibuki era la más divertida.

Todos contaron sus historias, unas mejores que otras ya que algunos solo improvisaron. Siguieron contando uno por uno, así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Nanami.

— Ummm, no se me ocurre nada.

— Vamos, seguro habrá algo que puedas inventar— Rió Soda.

— ¿Tal vez una leyenda folclórica de tu pueblo?— Intentó ayudarla Peko.

— B-bueno, conozco una que...mi padre me contaba.

— Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? empieza— Gritó la medio demonio de colitas.

— Oh oh, Ibuki quiere oír.

Nanami se quedó pensativa unos momentos y empezó a narrar.

— Bueno según mi padre en el mundo angelical había una leyenda que hablaba sobre los caídos. Unos seres enormes sin forma que parecían hechos de brea negra y que provocan desesperación a su paso, nadie sabe su origen pero algunos creen que nacen de la pena, la angustia y el dolor. Esa energía se acumula y crea monstruos gigantes y ….Ummm estoy casi segura que son letales.

— Bueno, es una leyenda interesante— Comentó Mitarai.

— Menudo invento para hacer dormir niños, un monstruo gigante, bah hay mejores— Se burló la rubia.

— Para ser un primer intento no estuvo mal— Sonrió Akane mientras masticaba.

— Gracias por dejarme participar— Dijo la chica con alegría.

— Bueno, ayu...digo Chiaki...— Habló Soda, la idea es divertirnos todos y eso te incluye.

— Sí, gracias.

Aunque lo cierto era que Chiaki no recordaba bien la historia y la contó a medias, estaba segura de qué se olvidaba un detalle importante… tal vez porque siempre se quedaba dormida al final de la leyenda, cuando su padre se la contaba.

____________________________________

Mikan salió apresurada del hospital con el fin de volver a casa, ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería toparse con otro grupo de idiotas, había tenido un día muy atareado.

— ¿Oigan no es la rarita inferior de ayer? ¿Te gustó la cerveza? — Aquella voz provenía de uno de individuos alcoholizados del día anterior.

La joven echó a volar, pero unos ángeles más fuertes que ella tironearon sus alas haciéndola caer al suelo y lastimándose en el proceso.

Nadie la ayudó, solo siguieron riéndose, sintió arcadas y una profunda humillación. Se había herido las piernas y para colmo había caído de tal forma que era visible toda su ropa interior.

— Oye mira eso, tómale una fotografía— Dijo otro de los ángeles.

— Un grupo de chicas se acercaron solo para reírse y tironear su cabello.

— B-basta ya.

Las arcadas continuaron y no pudo evitar vomitar frente a todos, lo cual sólo provocó más risas y llanto de parte de Tsumiki.

— Qué estúpida, se vomitó encima como un bebé, filma eso…estos inferiores, son un verdadero espectáculo.

Mikan lloró con más fuerza, solo sentía dolor, angustia y desesperación. No podía defenderse y nadie iba a ayudarla, pero lo peor es que eso continuaría una y otra vez todos los días de su vida, era demasiado para tolerar.

Uno de los jóvenes la miró fijamente y gritó horrorizado.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?

De los ojos y boca de la llorosa enfermera salía un líquido espeso y negro, esté empezó a rodearla como si se tratase de una membrana viscosa.

Para ese entonces todos los ángeles presentes estaban sorprendidos y aterrorizados.

— Y-yo l-lo siento, por favor p-perdónenme, n-no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Se escuchó un grito espantoso que pronto se convirtió en un alarido bestial, seguido de eso hubo una onda expansiva de energía.

El cuerpo de la chica se había desintegrado para formar parte de una criatura inmensa y oscura, no tenía rostro pero si dos brazos con dedos similares a agujas gigantes y de lo que parecía su cabezas sobresalían hebras negras que recordaban al cabello de la que había sido Tsumiki.  
Chorreaba aquel líquido similar a la brea por doquier y emitía un sonido muy parecido a un llanto.

— ¿Q-qué carajos?— Uno de los ángeles que había sido alejado varios metros por la onda expansiva, miró fijamente a la criatura frente a él.

Lo último que escuchó fue su llanto cargado de dolor, un segundo después fue atravesado en todo el cuerpo por las inmensas agujas que aquel ser tenía por dedos.

 


	10. Ángel de la probabilidad

 

— Es una grata sorpresa que estés aquí Kirigiri.

— Vine porque me anunciaste que ya no sería necesario seguir con el caso de Komaeda, sin embargo quise pedirte que me dejaras continuar con una investigación en particular.

— ¿Te refieres al ataque que sufrieron los ángeles de la suerte?

— Así es, detecté algo extraño y quería hablar con Komaeda para saber más.

Jin se mantuvo pensativo, no estaba seguro si sería conveniente hablar con el joven, tenía entendido según Nanami qué hablar del incidente le era doloroso.

— Tengo entendido que lo ha reprimido y no habla de ello. Sin embargo mientras las preguntas no lo presionen tal vez pueda ayudarte.

— Comprendo— Dijo con seriedad.

— Te permitiré continuar esta investigación si crees que es importante, tienes mi apoyo. Pero en cuanto termines quisiera que me ayudes con un caso.

— Las desapariciones humanas.

— Algunos sospechan que se están llevado a cabo experimentos ilegales y quiero saber si cuento contigo.

La joven asintió.

— Así es, también es un asunto importante y mantendré un ojo en ello.

— Te lo agradezco.

El teléfono irrumpió al momento en el que la joven se retiraba del lugar, parecía ser que un alumno pedía hablar con el director. Lo cual era un tanto extraño.

— Dile que pase — Ordenó.

Una cabellera castaña y picuda se asomó por la puerta unos minutos después. Hajime Hinata nuevamente visitaba al director para hablar con él.

— Que sorpresa verlo de nuevo— Dijo genuinamente extrañado.

— Lo lamento, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé que usted podría ayudarme con esto.

El hombre se acomodó en su silla y lo invitó a sentarse.

Hinata sacó de su bolsillo la pluma y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

— Eso es…

— Komaeda me la dió pero no sabía qué hacer con ella… pensé en dársela ya que es algo muy... importante como para que un adolescente lo tenga.

El director observó  la pluma atentamente.

— Si él te la ofreció voluntariamente deberías conservarlo, es un deseo para tí.

— Un deseo… suena como algo muy poderoso, por eso quería dárselo a usted.

— No te equivocas en decir qué es poderoso Hajime Hinata. Pero si el ángel confía en tí como para darte esto supongo que es porque ve algo bueno en tí.

— No sé qué decir al respecto…

— Conservarla, es tuya, solo procura que tus deseos sean nobles al usarla.

— Pero ¿Podría pedir cualquier cosa y eso estaría bien?— Hajime hacía un esfuerzo para convencerse a sí mismo qué tener esa pluma era una mala idea.

La expresión del director se tornó mucho más seria.

— Puedo conservarla pero creo que necesitas tener un poco más de confianza en tí, saber que la usarás para el bien porque eres buena persona o eso quiero creer.

—… me considero buena persona, sin embargo no quiero cometer un error y usarla en un momento de ira y dañar a otros. Soy humano… después de todo.

— Bien, la conservaré, pero te diré algo. El que seas humano no debería ser razón para rebajarte a ti mismo a alguien malo o inútil. Es algo admirable en los humanos que con su potencial, creatividad y capacidad de adaptación puedan hacer cosas increíbles….para bien o mal con solo desearlo.   
Solo confía en tí, confía en que la usaras para algo bueno, hasta entonces me la quedaré, pero siempre puedes pedirmela cuando te sientas listo.

Dicho esto guardó la pluma en un cajón del escritorio.

Hinata no sabía qué decir a todo aquello, si sentirse bien o mal por devolver la pluma, pero en parte le alegraba saber qué Jin confiaba en él. Aunque aún le quedaba una duda qué esté evadió.

— Pero…¿No puedo pedir cualquier deseo?

El hombre suspiró, no espero que el chico le preguntara eso.

— Sí, pero deberías tener cuidado con lo que deseas sobre todo si es algo que afectará muchas personas.

— ¿Es peligroso?

— No necesariamente, pero nunca sabes los alcances o consecuencias que un deseo importante podría causar.

Hinata se sentía algo confuso, no comprendía del todo como un deseo personal podría tener alcances a terceros.

— Si yo pidiera por ejemplo ser millonario ¿eso afectaría a otros?

Jin rió por lo bajo.

— No del todo, es solo un golpe de suerte en una lotería por ejemplo, no afectaría ningún orden natural.

— ¿Orden natural?

— Hinata — Dijo observándolo fijamente—. ¿Sabes lo que un ángel de la suerte es?

— ¿Un ángel que cumple deseos? No lo sé, no hay mucha información sobre ellos.

— Un ángel que cumple deseos con su suerte… y eso tiene un gran significado, la razón por la que no hay mucha información es que no queremos que nadie use eso para dañar.

— Entonces por eso Komaeda era tan buscado….hay algo importante con él.

— El ángel confía en tí y yo también, supongo que puedes saber la verdad... para tomar consciencia de lo importante qué es acudir a pedir ayuda, en especial luego de lo que paso contigo y Komaeda.

Hinata se volvió a sentir avergonzado ante la mención de su error pero a su vez intrigado de conocer aquella verdad de la que hablaba Jin.

— Los ángeles de la suerte eran antiguamente llamados ángeles de la probabilidad. Sus poderes hacían que las probabilidades actuarán a favor de ciertos individuos, por esto al pedir un deseo se cumplía.   
Claro que había excepciones, debían ser deseos medianamente posibles dentro de la posibilidad del universo. No te convertirás en un dragón pero podrías desarrollar una enfermedad alucinatoria donde te creyeras uno.

— Eso no suena tan bueno….

— Bueno, los deseos en muchos de esos casos tenían costos altos, sobre todo si eran cosas cada vez más imposibles de conseguir.   
Para obtener algo debes ofrecer algo de igual valor.

— Espere… ¿Entonces iba darme esa pluma y dejar que pida cualquier cosa sin saber eso?

El hombre lo miró sorprendido.

— Es algo que todos saben, lo de los deseos quiero decir, también se cree que es la causa por la cual ocurrió ese incidente...alguien no estaba muy contento con pagar el precio o quizá los ángeles no le ofrecieron un deseo a alguien porque el costo iba a ser alto.

Hinata se quedó en silencio.

— Quiero creer que Komaeda te dió esa pluma porque sabe que no pedirás nada arriesgado.

— Fue como agradecimiento, pero supongo que sí, aunque ahora me siento menos seguro de utilizarla.

— Por eso te dije que lo importante era pensar en los efectos y consecuencias, pero cuanto más imposible es él deseo más alta la paga. Si lo usas hazlo con sabiduría.

— Creo que fue mucha información, le agradezco mucho lo que me dijo, conserve la pluma...yo debo ir a clases, gracias.

— No hay de qué,  entiendo tu confusión y miedo pero no te preocupes, ningún deseo destruyó el mundo o causó una guerra. Los ángeles de la suerte siempre fueron sabios en dar sus plumas, confío en que Komaeda no se equivocó contigo y si algún día quieres tu deseo aquí estará.

Hinata sonrió levemente y asintió, aquello último era un poco gratificante pero eso no quitaba que fuera aterrador. Un deseo el cual había que pagar, tal vez Komaeda se olvidó de decirle eso o peor, lo ignoraba. Quería creer que era lo primero.

Aunque si lo ignoraba tendría más sentido, de otra forma no entendía cómo Komaeda se desvalorizaba tanto al tener un poder de esa magnitud.

________________________

Gundham caminaba molesto  frente a sus guardias mientras los increpaba por su accionar, no solo fue irresponsable sino peligroso.

Aunque no podía culparlos del todo ya que creyeron que lo estaban atacando, por lo cual también se culpaba por ese desastre.

— La próxima vez no quiero que actúen sin seguir órdenes, ahora vuelvan a sus puestos y sigan investigando.

En aquel momento  solo decidió volver nuevamente a su hogar, su brazo dolía y necesitaba hablar con la embajadora sobre lo qué pasó.

Para su suerte está lo había intentado llamar varias veces por lo que no tardó en ponerse en contacto desde un comunicador interdimensional.

— Buenos días.

— Gundham buenos días, recibí los informes forenses y estoy preocupada, necesito saber si podría ir a ver por mi cuenta qué ocurrió con ellos. Tal vez pueda identificar qué clase de ángeles son.

— Eres bienvenida, sin embargo tengo terribles noticias y es que la criatura fue exterminada por mi culpa. Podría habernos dado una buena pista de lo que pasó.

— No te culpes, iré para comprobar qué clase de ángeles eran, quizá haya algún registro de ellos.

— De acuerdo….

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó del lado del comunicador de Sonia seguido de varios gritos.

— ¡ Parece que hay una urgencia ! Lo lamento, debo colgar…

— ¡ Espere…!

La transmisión acabó abruptamente. El embajador demonio no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

__________________________________

Mahiru volaba a toda velocidad con su cámara en mano, la noticia de una criatura monstruosa en la ciudad se había desatado y necesitaba ver que ocurría.

Parte de la ciudad estaba protegida por los guardias pero se las arreglaría para acercarse lo suficiente.

Todo había ocurrido muy cerca del hospital y los pacientes junto al personal debieron ser evacuados de inmediato. La joven pelirroja se acercaba con cautela para ver qué ocurría.

Un guardia la detuvo ya que era demasiado peligroso estar en la zona de impacto.

— Oiga, es arriesgado que se acerque.

— Dígame qué ocurre aquí...

— No sabemos exactamente a qué nos enfrentamos pero es peligroso y debe alejarse…

Un fuerte llanto empezó a oírse, el ambiente pronto se volvió denso y triste. Pero aquella tristeza se convirtió en pánico cuando una criatura oscura con garras como agujas apareció.

Mahiru dió un grito de terror y el guardia en su intento de atacar a la criatura quedó atravesado por una de las garras. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse y huyó mientras era perseguida por aquel ser, a la par un montón de guardias iban tras ellos.

Cerca de allí estaba Sonia, quien residía en la embajada y estaba mantenimiento una conversación con Gundham cuando un fuerte sonido la alertó seguido de muchos guardias que estaban intentando sacarla de allí.

Cortó la transmisión y salió al exterior solo para observar cómo Mahiru huía de una criatura muy similar a la que había visto con Gundham.

— N-no puede ser…

— Embajadora, debemos irnos de aquí...— Suplicó un guardia.

Pero la joven ángel fue rápidamente en rescate de la chica. Voló hacia la fotógrafa, quien se dirigía a los portales.

En cuanto la criatura contempló a Sonia en su campo de visión detuvo su andar inmediatamente y se dirigió a ella.

La chica rubia se paralizó en el lugar, sintió por breves segundos un gran terror, era como si sus alas se hubieran vuelto de piedra por el miedo.

Espero un ataque por parte de aquel ser, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Mahiru y los guardias que le decían qué se aleje de allí, pero aunque quisiera no podía, estaba congelada frente a la criatura, la cual emitía un ruido muy similar a un llanto.

Sonia observó a los guardias acercarse, la criatura estaba frente a ella sin hacer nada, solo llorar o eso parecía, no comprendía qué era esa cosa y porque no la atacaba. Su respuesta instintiva fue alejarse pero esto no hizo más que empeorar el llanto del ser.

Los guardias sólo complicaron las cosas, en pocos segundos de haberse acercado lo suficiente empezaron a disparar y arrojar pequeños proyectiles explosivos. Lo cual desató una masacre, la criatura empezó a asesinar a los guardias con sus garras.

Mahiru tomó a Sonia del brazo, quien aún no reaccionaba del todo y se ocultaron dentro de un edificio vacío por la evacuación, la rubia no sabía cómo procesar lo que vió. La criatura estaba muy ocupada como para notar que se fueron.

— ¿Q-qué fue eso?

— Te saqué de allí antes que te asesinaran.

— E-espera— Sacudió la cabeza—. No, no, deben dejar ese ser en paz, puede ayudarnos.

— ¿Te volviste loca? Mató al menos 14 guardias solo con sus garras— Dijo en modo de reproche.

Un grito horrible interrumpió el momento, seguido de una luz rojiza y un fuerte olor a humo. Los guardias arrojaban bombas incendiarias a la criatura quien se defendía como podía, pero en pocos segundos "la amenaza de la ciudad" se vio reducida a cenizas.

Sonia y Mahiru observaron aquella escena estupefactas, todo ocurrió muy rápido y no estaban seguras de que había sido eso exactamente.

_____________________________

Komaeda estaba sentado en el sofá del hogar temporal de su cuidadora, no era difícil saberlo, había consolas y libros de Nanami por doquier.

Tenía una tobillera que indicaba si estaba o no fuera del perímetro impuesto por los guardias, no fuera a ser que se perdiera de nuevo.

Se sentía mucho más bajo de autoestima de lo normal luego de todos los problemas que había ocasionado.

Sabía qué Nanami era comprensiva pero no se sentía merecedor de eso.

De hecho se sentía culpable incluso por el humano, no era fan de la especie pero nunca quiso ser una carga para nadie y analizando la situación en general, caía en la cuenta de que lo había sido.

Pasó sus dedos por el ala herida, observó las plumas y recordó lo que hizo, obsequiarle una pluma al humano. No estaba seguro si fue buena o mala idea, pero alguien que lo salvó no podía ser tan malo. Al menos eso quería creer, si dejaba que su perjuicio lo invada de nuevo se empezaría a sentir mal incluso por eso.   
Además Usami debía de estar muy preocupada también, la conocía y era más que seguro que luego de todo lo que pasó, no solo estaría molesta sino qué no lo dejaría ni respirar en cuanto volviera.

Komaeda fue por una pastilla para el dolor de las alas, necesitaba descansar y no pensar en nada por un momento, extrañaba los tranquilizantes que Mikan le daba, tenían un efecto casi inmediato.  
Cerró los ojos intentando sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Escucho a los guardias interrogar a aquella persona y en pocos minutos ingresaron trayendo a una ángel de pelo violáceo y largo.

— Buenas tardes señor Komaeda, soy la detective Kirigiri. Estoy aquí para hacerle unas preguntas.

— Umm claro, pasé...— Dijo un confundido Komaeda.

Los guardias salieron dejándolos solos y el interrogatorio comenzó.

____________________________

— ¿Tienes la información que buscaba?— Dijo la demonio rubia.

— Investigue y averigüe dónde está el ángel, no fue difícil, la casa está rodeada de guardias.

— Qué estúpidos. De todas maneras no será importante por el momento… ya habrá tiempo de tener una charla con el ángel y ver porqué es tan "especial".

— Si le interesa puedo darle información sobre el humano que lo entregó.

— Bueno, me alegra saber que tantos años en la élite de los demonios más peligrosos te sirvió de algo y no eres solo una inútil.

— Su nombre es Hajime Hinata, asiste a la academia junto con otros humanos y….

— Eso no es relevante….

— No hay mucho más. No es exactamente popular aquí.

— Entonces no es relevante, solo es un humano que se lo topó por accidente...vigilalo de todas maneras, pero hay que enfocarnos en conseguir a ese ángel.

— ¿Y si no es realmente importante?

— Obviamente lo es, por algo está protegido y nadie dijo nada sobre qué fue encontrado, ni siquiera figuraba su "especialidad" en los carteles. No tengo las neuronas de adorno, tengo la teoría de que puede tratarse de un ángel de clase alta o en el mejor de los casos de un ángel de la probabilidad.

— ¿Quiere que los ataque a los guardias y…?

— No haré un alboroto, él saldrá tarde o temprano y si lo que yo creo es cierto entonces los llevaremos con nosotras.


	11. Investigación

— No te presiones, solo dime lo qué recuerdas de aquel día…

— Honestamente, no mucho detective. Solo son destellos que aparecen en sueños, gritos, fuego, una sensación de miedo…

— De acuerdo.

El ángel de cabello blanco preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué están analizando lo que ocurrió hace tantos años?

— Es privado, lo lamento. ¿Recuerdas la edad que tenías en ese entonces?

— Tal vez 9 o 10 años, no lo recuerdo con exactitud. 

— Es normal, uno tiende a olvidar los momentos traumáticos.

El chico apretó los labios, no muy conforme con tener que pasar por esa situación. Quizá encontraron una nueva pista que podría dar con los responsables de lo que pasó.

— Le agradezco su tiempo señor Komaeda, le dejaré mi tarjeta por si quiere comunicarse conmigo.

— Lo tendré en cuenta— Sonrió de lado y observó cómo la detective se iba del lugar.

Decidió que ya había sido suficiente y qué iría a dormir para relajar su mente. Cerró las ventanas y se recostó en el mullido sofá, relajándose y dejándose llevar por el sonido del "Tic Tac" de un reloj cercano.

**…..**

**……..**

**— Aquí está oscuro. No me gusta la oscuridad— Komaeda identificó esa voz, era Mikan.**

**— ¿Tsumiki?**

**La chica estaba a unos metros de él, le daba la espalda y no dejaba de temblar.**

**— L-lo siento...duele mucho...esto quema…**

**Unas llamas rodearon a la enfermera mientras está gritaba y el ángel sólo pudo cubrir sus oídos y mirar con horror cómo la chica se convertía en cenizas frente a él.**

____________________________

Nanami despertó abruptamente, aquella había sido una pesadilla espantosa. 

Bostezo mientras se limpiaba los ojos, ya era de mañana y tenía mucho qué hacer.

Hubiera creído que luego de saber qué Komaeda estaba a salvo podría dormir mejor, pero no fue así, pensó qué quizá estuvo bajo mucho estrés últimamente.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a lavarse, se peino un poco el cabello y se dirigió hacia el comedor principal donde todos ya estaban desayunando. 

Kizakura hizo una señal para que se acercara a desayunar con los demás, la chica bostezo, sentía las piernas pesadas y un latido dentro de su cabeza, no había nada peor que una mala noche de sueño.

— Buenos días Nanami — Saludo Mitarai.

— Buenos... días…

— Parece que no dormiste bien— Reprochó Nidai.

— Solo fue un mal sueño, no se preocupen…

Kizakura se acercó a la chica y le susurró algo.

— Luego debo comentarte una noticia importante, pero es secreto. 

La joven lo miró extrañada pero asintió.

— Oigan, ¿Nos ocultan algo?— Habló el demonio bajito sentado junto a Peko.

— No es nada, solo que es un poco asqueroso para decirlo aquí — Dijo Kizakura intentando zafar de la situación—. Verás, alguien tapo los baños y….

— Ya, ya entendimos...qué asco—  Dijo Hiyoko. 

— Sigan con su desayuno no hay nada de qué preocuparse...— Comentó la chica de pelo rosa para calmar el ambiente. 

En el comedor solo se escuchaba el bullicio de los jóvenes que conversaban entre ellos.

Nanami una vez finalizado su desayuno siguió al maestro lejos de todo el ruido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó con curiosidad, esperaba que no fuera una mala noticia.

— Hubo problemas en el mundo angelical. Un monstruo apareció y causó varios disturbios.

La joven lo miró extrañada. 

— Un monstruo… ¿De verdad?

— Es lo que oí. Pero fue neutralizado.

Nanami expresó preocupación en su rostro, tenía muchos seres queridos allí y esperaba que no hubieran sido heridos.

Ya había sido suficiente con el susto de Komaeda.

— Escuchá— El hombre continuó hablando— si deseas volver a casa y llevarte a tu amigo, no habrá problema, las circunstancias son muy particulares.

— Descuida, solo son unos días… estará todo bien, estoy segura.

Era una verdad a medias, toda la situación la estaba inquietando y esperaba que ya no hubiera más sorpresas.

______________________________

Hinata se detuvo frente a aquella casa indeciso, estaba seguro que allí se alojaba Komaeda, era fácil saberlo con solo ver a  los agentes de seguridad. 

Había encontrado el sitio por casualidad, al desviarse de su ruta por causa de una calle en reparación, aunque últimamente estaba dejando de creer en casualidades con todo lo extraño qué le ocurría.

Notó por un momento una mirada sobre él, al girarse vio que se trataba de una joven de cabello corto y negro la cual caminaba dándole la espalda en dirección a la escuela.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose como un paranoico y fue directo a la casa, quería hablar con Komaeda sobre la pluma.

La policía no tardó en acercarse y hacerle un sin fin de preguntas. Les explicó quién era y a quien buscaba, le pidieron su documentación y lo escoltaron a la puerta.

Por el exterior la casa le pareció más pequeña que la suya, pero no podía asegurarlo. Se veía como una casa de madera que necesitaba una buena mano de pintura. 

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces, sintiendo que no tenía ni idea de cómo empezaría la conversación con el ángel de pelo blanco.

La puerta se abrió y fue recibido por un par de ojos llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿Hinata?

— Hola, lamento venir así pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

Los guardias preguntaron a Komaeda si deseaba que estuvieran presentes pero este les dijo que no se preocupasen y dejó que el humano ingresará.

— Qué sorpresa verte aquí...— Estaba siendo sincero, de todas las personas del mundo no esperaba que fuera Hinata.

— Si. No tenía planeado venir, pero encontré la casa y no fue difícil saber qué era la tuya por los guardias…— Se sentía como un stalker metiendo una excusa mala.

— Es bastante notorio. ¿Quieres agua?

— Por favor...— Sentía la garganta seca, tenía miedo de decirle que entregó la pluma al director. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a eso?

Komaeda fue a la cocina y volvió trayendo consigo algo de agua para el humano. Hinata notó que a diferencia de antes, el ángel se comportaba de forma más amable.

— Para ser sincero no esperaba que me recibieras— Habló el humano mientras proseguía a beber el agua.

— Me ayudaste mucho y fui bastante grosero contigo...aún tengo algo de repelús a los humanos pero quizá pueda darte una oportunidad a ti.

Si antes Hinata se sentía nervioso ahora lo estaba más, si se enteraba de lo que hizo con la pluma se molestaría mucho. Al menos eso creía.

— Gracias.

— ¿Y qué querías decirme sobre la pluma?

— ¡A-ah! Es...que aún no he pensado un deseo y además oí que...pedir deseos de estas plumas puede traer consecuencias.

Komaeda lo miró extrañado.

— Es solo una idea popular, pero no conocí casos tan drásticos. Debe ser solo un mito.

La indiferencia de Komaeda no ayudaba mucho, pero al menos sabía que la pluma no le haría daño o no tanto como él creía. 

— Respecto al deseo...— Continuó hablando—. Confío en que no pedirás nada peligroso, me metería en muchos problemas y tú también…¿Te encuentras bien? 

— S-sí, lo lamento todo esto del deseo es... increíble, no creí que me darías una pluma...— No podía ocultar su nerviosismo. No era bueno mintiendo ni siquiera por omisión.

— Creo que...no pareces muy convencido de tenerla…

—Y-yo….— El castaño apretó los labios sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar—. Y-yo no lo estoy...s-se la di al director Kirigiri para que la cuide…

Komaeda lo miró un momento qué a Hinata le pareció eterno.

— Ah...ya veo.

Hinata tenía ganas de gritar, se había hecho un desastre en su cabeza pensando el peor escenario pero al final todo fue producto de su propia inseguridad, Komaeda se había escuchado un poco decepcionado, pero a esas alturas ya no sabía si eso no era también algo de su cabeza. 

No estaba molesto, toda su preparación mental y nervios fueron para nada, pero mirando el lado bueno estaba aliviado.

— Lo lamento...me confiaste algo importante.

Komaeda sonrió y aquello a Hinata le dió una sensación de tranquilidad bastante grande. 

— Fue una decisión inteligente, quiero decir, dejarla en un lugar seguro hasta que pienses un deseo, además el director la mantendrá a salvo.

— Sí, eso es lo que pensé.

"Eso y un millón de cosas más". Su voz interior sonó reprochandole. ¿Por que había tenido tanto miedo de decirle a Komaeda la verdad? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de molestarlo o decepcionarlo? ¿Por qué? Había pensado más de la cuenta, se sentía un tonto, incluso había creído qué Komaeda le dió un regalo peligroso y ahora se sentía peor por pensar así, quizá hasta el mismo Komaeda estaba decepcionado porque se había dado cuenta de eso.

Por no decir que su propia madre usó una de esas plumas para concebirlo, debería sentirse más que seguro, nada malo le había pasado nunca a su familia. Estaba siendo demasiado extremista.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Eh?

— Estás algo ido… 

— Estaba pensando en los exámenes...— Dijo esa excusa para no preocupar al ángel. 

Komaeda no parecía creerle aquello, sin embargo intentó tranquilizarlo un poco.

— Todo lo que pasó fue una locura, lo mejor será distraernos— Miró a su alrededor—...umm ahora qué estás aquí….¿Te gustaria jugar videojuegos? 

— ¿Videojuegos?

— Nanami siempre trae sus consolas y varios juegos cuando viene, pensé que sería una buena forma de pasar el rato ahora que has venido...además te he causado muchos problemas, tiene sentido que estés así de tenso cerca de mí.

" Joder, cree que es por su culpa…"

— No es eso, fueron días difíciles, es todo.

— Ya veo. No soy muy bueno relacionandome con personas de verdad…salvó Nanami.

— Ustedes se llevan muy bien al parecer— Dijo aquello siendo sincero, Komaeda expresaba cierto cariño al hablar de su amiga en común.

— Así es, es una gran ángel de la esperanza, ella salvó mi vida cuando me conoció.

— wow, es increíble— Hinata ahora estaba sorprendido, no imaginaba cómo había sido eso—. Yo la conocí durmiendo en una banca de la escuela.

Komaeda rió por lo bajo.

— Es que es muy holgazana. Se duerme donde caiga, pero es muy querida…todo lo contrario a mí, de hecho…

Hinata se sintió un poco mal por el chico, no parecía tener mucho amor propio.

— Cómo sea— Retomó el ángel con un tono más animado—. ¿Quieres jugar Mario Kart?

— ¡Claro!

__________________________________

— ¡NOOOO! — Hajime casi arroja el mando cuando aquel caparazón de tortuga con alas lo dejo en último lugar.

— Lo siento Hinata es que no tenía opción. Fue muy mala suerte.

—Esto es cómo... la peor traición— Dijo en tono dramático.

— Recuerda Hinata, qué la esperanza más brillante emerge de la desesperación— Komaeda dijo esto con voz muy seria.

— Estaba en primer lugar, no tendré piedad en la próxima ronda— Habló con el orgullo herido.

— Quizá esté juego no sea el mejor para entablar amistades...— Dijo el ángel mientras sonreía.

— Solo un ser sin alma pudo crear ese caparazón con alas— Dijo el humano.

— Al menos nos estamos divirtiendo mucho— Rió.

Hinata sonrió de lado, en eso tenía razón, le agradaba Komaeda, era calmado y divertido si no estaba a la defensiva. 

— ¿Cómo está tu herida?— Dijo mientras dejaba el mando a un lado y estiraba los brazos.

— Mucho mejor la verdad, ahora puedo mover mis alas con más libertad... gracias.

— Me alegro, fue agradable venir, pero se hace tarde y debo volver.

— Oh, entiendo— Komaeda sonó genuinamente decepcionado— P-pero puedes volver cuando gustes.

Hinata lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva?

— Ah, lo lamento, no debí preguntar eso...s-seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer y sería una molestia…

— No lo es— Interrumpió el humano—. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo… y me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, podemos empezar de nuevo. 

— Entonces ¿Debo presentarme de nuevo?

— No es necesario. Me refiero a que me encantaría volver a jugar la revancha— Dijo.

— Estoy seguro que será una gran partida…

Komaeda se despidió de Hinata y se quedó recostado en el sofá durante algunos momentos, ¿Que había sido eso? Nunca creyó que intentaría hacer amistad con un humano, mucho menos que esté también quisiera ser su amigo, pero aún así no podía negar qué se sintió a gusto con Hinata. Tal vez lo conmovió qué lo visitará, estaba seguro qué el humano no querría verlo jamás.

Pero se tomó la molestia de venir a hablar con él, eso debía significar qué quizá también deseaba ser su amigo.

Si nunca se hubieran cruzado Komaeda no se habría acercado a él, pero Hinata lo había ayudado al igual que Nanami, aunque no se sentía del todo seguro con la idea de ser amigo de un humano. Una parte de él, la que aún mantenía cierto temor, creía qué podría ser un engaño, qué Hinata no confiaba en él o algo peor y esa parte hubiera ganado de no ser por un detalle, Nanami. Nanami confiaba en Hinata, eso no podía ser malo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez Hinata podría...ser diferente a otros humanos. 

___________________________________

Hajime caminó directo a su hogar sin notar que estaba siendo perseguido y vigilado por una demonio de cabello corto y oscuro. 

Mukuro sospechaba que ese muchacho sabía más de lo que Junko pensaba.

Tenerlo en la mira no iba a ser mala idea, pero debía esperar, analizar su rutina, su relación con el ángel, de nada servía interrogar un chico que no les diera nada de información.

Hajime Hinata ahora también sería un objetivo a tomar en cuenta.

________________________________

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? Cómo puede ser eso "El Padrino"?— Gritó Kuzuryu molesto en la reunión de la fogata mientras jugaban a adivinar las películas sin hablar.

Kazuichi respondió indignado.

— Estoy haciendo como si acariciara a un gato ¿cómo es que no te diste cuenta?

— Yo creí que te estabas masturbando— Se burló Hiyoko.

— ¡¿Qué!

— Ya ya, tranquilos— Chiaki intentó calmar aguas— de todas maneras su grupo sigue ganando por varios puntos.

— Yo creo que fue una buena representación— Comento Mitarai.

— ¡Lo ves! 

La discusión pasó a segundo plano cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo. 

— Parece que caerá una tormenta de las fuertes— Comentó Peko.

Nanami asintió y les indicó a todos volver a las cabañas antes que empezara a llover. El cielo tenía un peculiar color rosado y los nubarrones se veían algo amenazantes cuando los relámpagos los iluminaban.

La joven no pudo evitar pensar en Komaeda, no le gustaban mucho los rayos y estaba solo, pero al menos estaba a salvo.

________________________________

Gundham por su parte esperaba una respuesta de parte de Sonia, ya que todo lo que pasó lo tenía bastante inquieto, pero no fue hasta la madrugada qué está pudo comunicarle lo ocurrido en su mundo.

— Esto es demasiado raro.

— No sé qué pensar— Habló la embajadora.

— Lo importante es que estás a salvo y tu amiga también, tienes que descansar y…

— No puedo hacerlo, mañana mismo iré al mundo demoníaco a investigar. Los portales estarán listos para entonces ¿No?

— Puedo indicarles que le permitan pasar pero no sé si sea seguro.

— Lo sé, pero algo grande está pasando frente a nuestras narices y no podemos dejarlo estar.

— De acuerdo.

Gundham desistió de intentar convencer a Sonia, era testaruda y poseía un gran liderazgo, llevarle la contra era complicado.

Por no decir que toda aquella situación también lo mantenía muy alerta.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería informar cuanto antes que dejen pasar a la embajadora y preparar todo para su llegada.

En la mañana la chica rubia se hizo presente, los portales parecían mantener aún ciertas dificultades de estabilización pero funcionaban luego de un rato.

Sonia no perdió el tiempo y fue en busca de los médicos forenses junto con el embajador demonio para analizar los cadáveres. 

Era un día horrible en el mundo demoníaco, el viento soplaba con fuerza y los pequeños devas se acurrucaban en la bufanda de Tanaka, quien decidió sentarse en una esquina y esperar a que la joven analizará todo sin problemas.

Sonia no había dicho nada desde que empezó a investigar las plumas de las alas, a su vez revisaba un gran libro rojizo y viejo mientras utilizaba una lupa para buscar ciertos detalles específicos. Lo había hecho varias veces como si quisiera confirmar una y otra vez algo que le resultaba extraño.

La joven hizo una mueca y dejó escapar un sonido de disgusto y angustia. 

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el demonio.

— Nada de esto está bien… 

La chica le mostró las plumas, todas tenían una forma similar pero colores ligeramente diferentes. Para Gundham a simple vista no eran diferentes a las de cualquier ángel, pero para alguien que como Sonia, tenía acceso a un vasto conocimiento de su raza que no cualquiera tenía, era sabido que alguien podría identificar un tipo de ángel por sus plumas. Pero los detalles a veces eran minúsculos y era necesario ver con precaución.

— ¿Qué son?

— Son plumas de ángeles de la suerte. Los cadáveres que están ahí, son ángeles de la suerte y eso es prácticamente imposible, los registros dicen qué salvó por uno, todos murieron. ¿Para empezar qué hacían tantos de estos ángeles en este mundo?

— Hay que informar a las autoridades.

— Aún no, tengo la corazonada de que alguien peligroso está involucrado en esto, será mejor ir con precaución… 

El demonio asintió.

— ¿Qué propones entonces?

— Vamos a investigar aquel lugar donde fueron encontrados, quizá haya más pistas y nos dé una idea de qué relación tienen estos ángeles con esas criaturas.


	12. Escape

— Esto debería ser considerado ilegal, ¡ganaste por un bug!

— Supongo que tengo suerte, pero creo que eres un mal perdedor, Hinata.

— ¡C-claro que no!

Komaeda rió por lo bajo mientras jugaba contra Hinata.

— A propósito ¿Cómo va la escuela?

— Como siempre, los exámenes son difíciles, pero hago lo posible por poder aprobar, es algo frustrante aun así...

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Pues, oí que la clase de híbridos no tienen exámenes, supongo que es política de la escuela, pero me gustaría irme de excursión también, aunque sea una vez al año.

— Lo bueno es que Nanami volverá mañana, eso es emocionante, seguro se pondrá feliz de saber que vienes aquí a practicar con videojuegos.

— Supongo...

El ángel lo miró por un momento notando que el humano no parecía de muy buen humor.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— Siendo sincero, tengo algo de miedo de ver a Nanami...

— ¿Enserió?

— Siento que se molestará conmigo por lo que paso cuando te encontré en mi patio.

Komaeda movió la cabeza.

— Claro que no, Nanami es muy dulce, seguro lo entenderá. Es más probable que se moleste conmigo, aunque...

— ¿Aunque? — Hinata le pregunto sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, aún en plena conversación Komaeda había tomado ventaja en el juego de carreras.

— No es nada.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro... oye ¿Hinata?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Somos amigos?

El humano pauso el juego unos segundos, era una pregunta importante, algo que él también se preguntaba a sí mismo a menudo. Pero asumió que quizá aquella pregunta era una manera indirecta que Komaeda tenía de pedirle ser amigos, al menos así lo sintió por un segundo, podía estar equivocado, pero en algún punto creyó ver cierto nerviosismo en el ángel por esperar su respuesta.

— Claro— Dijo a la vez que sonreía.

Komaeda le devolvió el gesto, ya hacía casi una semana que Hinata había estado visitándolo para jugar videojuegos juntos, ser amigo del humano era algo que estuvo considerando hace tiempo, decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a él si lo veía de tal forma y lo cierto es que aquella respuesta, lo alegro más de lo que creyó esperar. Era amigo de un humano, más bien de Hinata, que era un humano bueno o eso quería creer, tal vez el único humano bueno de aquel mundo, en tanto lo había salvado.

Los demás no representaban nada más que peligro para él. No se fiaba de ellos, Hinata podía ser la excepción, pero aún no confiaba en la especie en general. De tanto en tanto veía las noticias de ese mundo y la situación no ayudaba demasiado, guerras, muerte, contaminación excesiva... la desconfianza persistía en su ser, pero al menos una amistad era algo.

— ¿Komaeda?

— Ah, lo siento... estoy feliz de que seamos amigos, nunca creí que llegará a ser amigo de un humano.

— Bueno, es agradable ver que ya no me temes.

— Si, es verdad.

Ambos siguieron jugando durante media hora, hablando de diversos temas triviales. Al menos así fue hasta que Hinata se decidió a salir para ir por algo de beber.

— Iré por batidos, ¿Quieres uno?

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Son bebidas dulces y frías.

— Umm, no soy muy fan de las cosas dulces, ¿puedo pedirte un té?

— Claro, traeré un bocadillo para acompañar.

Komaeda asintió y se despidió temporalmente de su amigo. En cuanto Hinata se fue el ángel pauso el juego y se dirigió al baño a cambiar los vendajes de su ala, al menos la herida no estaba infectada, pero tardaría un poco más en mejorar.

Se moría de ganas de poder hablar con Nanami  y contarle todo lo que ocurrió, contarle sobre su amistad con Hinata y lo que había pasado en aquel tiempo.

__________________________________________

El humano por su parte caminaba a la cafetería local, no había oscurecido, así que tenía tiempo de comer algo antes de irse a casa. Las calles estaban algo vacías y pocos autos transitaban, no había nada realmente interesante, sin embargo, al castaño le llamó la atención un vehículo negro de vidrios polarizados debido a que iba a una velocidad demasiado lenta.

No le prestó demasiada atención, simplemente se fue a la cafetería local y pidió las bebidas junto con unas galletas de arroz y un bagel. Salió en un tiempo estimado de quince minutos y retomó el camino a la casa temporal del ángel, nuevamente notó algo extraño.

El auto estaba  siguiendo sus pasos, Hajime no quiso entrar en una paranoia, pero se mantuvo alerta, se desvió de su ruta habitual doblando por algunas calles o aumentando el ritmo de su caminata. Por un momento pareció perderlos de vista hasta que observó cómo dos sujetos con sobretodos enormes de color oscuro bajaban del auto y caminaban hacia él, no se hubiera asustado tanto de no ser porque los vio llevar las manos a sus bolsillos y sacar lo que parecían ser armas.

En ese instante no lo pensó dos veces, soltó el paquete con las bebidas y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa, donde estaría seguro y los agentes de seguridad lo ayudarían. Aquellos sujetos eran veloces, pero Hinata les llevaba ventaja y no se iba a detener a preguntarles que querían, solo esperaba que no dispararan, aunque les sería difícil a tantos metros.

Siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sorprendido de no cruzarse a ningún transeúnte, dobló varias intersecciones con intención de confundirlos. Estaba agitado y oía aún los persistentes pasos tras él, pero estos pronto se detuvieron en cuanto escucho un ruido  fuerte, un golpe seco. Sin siquiera girarse continuó a toda velocidad hasta dar con la casa, el camino le pareció eterno, pero fue debido a todas las calles que debió correr para perderlos.

Los agentes se acercaron a ver qué ocurría en cuanto vieron llegar al chico corriendo con expresión aterrada, Hinata les explicó que pasaba y los guardias le indicaron que entré a la casa mientras se encargaban de buscar a aquellos hombres. El humano golpeó la puerta con fuerza y lo recibió Komaeda, quién notó al instante que algo andaba muy mal.

— ¿Qué te paso?

— Unos sujetos con armas empezaron a perseguirme, les dije a los guardias y...

— Entra rápido...

Hinata ingreso y Komaeda cerró la puerta con seguro. Le dio un vaso de agua a Hajime y esperó a que se calme un poco para poder hablar con él. El joven estaba asustado, tenía náuseas y la garganta le quemaba, su ritmo cardíaco de a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad con el correr de los minutos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

En los ojos de Komaeda se veía autentica preocupación y no era para menos, su primer amigo humano casi era atacado en la calle, el ángel sintió un escalofrío de solo pensar que algo horrible pudo haber pasado, tal vez un robo mortal o un secuestro.

— Un poco más tranquilo, gracias— Bebió algo de agua—. Unos sujetos con armas bajaron de un auto y me empezaron a perseguir, dejé la comida en el camino...

— Eso no importa, es un alivio que hayas logrado escapar.

— Lo fue porque reaccione rápido— Agradecía a su paranoia por ello, era un joven que se ponía alerta con facilidad ante cualquier suceso extraño.

— Me dijiste que hablaste con los guardias.

— Si, dijeron que iban a buscarlos, aunque creo que los perdí. No sé qué querrían de mí, pero no era nada bueno.

— Deberías quedarte aquí por hoy— Dijo Komaeda con seriedad.

— Pero...

— Insisto— Estarás muy seguro aquí y los agentes ya están enterados.

— D-de acuerdo, gracias—Hinata no tenía mucho que objetar, Nagito tenía razón, ese lugar era muy seguro.

Komaeda cerró las ventanas de toda la casa por si acaso, no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría, pero lo importante era que su amigo estuviera bien. Se sentía molesto, los humanos sin duda eran peligrosos para su propia especie, sentía pena por Hinata por vivir en un mundo así. Ignorando los peligros de su propio mundo angelical donde era sobreprotegido.

Decidieron pedir una pizza para cenar, el humano no tenía mucho apetito, pero no podía quedarse sin comer muchas horas, Komaeda estuvo pensativo el resto del tiempo. Quería entender que era lo que había pasado, posiblemente se lo preguntará a los guardias luego.

Hinata se sentía agradecido de estar a salvo, en su mente le parecía irónico que esta vez fuera Komaeda quién lo resguardará en su hogar, intentó hablar de otro tema para despejarse. El ángel le contó sobre su colección de libros y autores favoritos, aquello lo calmó un poco. No lo admitiría, pero la voz del peli-blanco le resultaba tranquilizante.

____________________________________________________

— Bien, miren lo que ha traído el perro— La demonio de colitas de oso sonrió con malicia a los dos hombres atados que Mukuro había traído, eran humanos, mentes débiles para ella y no sería difícil conseguir información.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Nadie en especial, me gustaría saber porque iban tras ese humano.

— ¿Y porque deberíamos decirlo?

— Porque mi hermana es una experta torturando gente y por lo que veo solo son simples humanos, infligirles dolor no será complicado.

Los hombres se negaron a hablar en principio y la demonio de cabello negro prosiguió a hacer su labor, en pocas horas Junko consiguió la información que quería, una que la atrajo de sobremanera.

— **Proyecto Kamukura** , así que para eso están llevándose a los humanos.

— Eso dijeron.

— Muy bien, que te digan todo lo que saben y luego mátalos.

— De acuerdo.

Junko la detuvo en seco luego de pensar por un momento.

— Una cosa más.

— ¿Qué?

— Esto de solo ver me está aburriendo de sobremanera, una vez que terminemos de investigar comencemos con el juego de verdad.

— ¿Está segura? aún no sabemos si...

— Incluso si no fuera un ángel de la suerte, nos puede servir.

— ¿Y el humano?

— Siendo que son amigos, tal vez sirva para infundirle desesperación. Pero por el momento enfoquémonos en este interesante proyecto.

__________________________________________

Kirigiri seguía sin muchas pistas en la investigación todo parecía un callejón sin salida, por lo que decidió dar un paso más osado y visitar el cementerio de ángeles de la suerte que habían fallecido en el incendio, quizá alguien pudiera darle más información sobre el tema.

Por una cuestión práctica decidieron enterrarlos a todos en el mundo humano, sin embargo, no había placas solo una pared de mármol con nombres anotados en ellas. Le pareció extraño, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que tal vez no importaba mucho, gran parte de los cuerpos estarían irreconocibles y familias completas habían muerto.

Excepto por Komaeda. Decidió que debía investigar más a fondo el problema de los cinco ángeles desaparecidos, tomó una fotografía al monumento lleno de nombres y habló con personas de la zona. Nadie estaba del todo seguro si se habían enterrado cuerpos, toda la situación de por sí ocurrió de una manera desordenada. Habló con el dueño del lugar, un humano anciano que había decidido prestar su cementerio para a ayudar con la tragedia de los ángeles.

— Fue algo horrible, todas esas familias muertas. No podía no hacer nada.

— ¿Estuvo aquí en el momento de la ceremonia?

El hombre negó.

— Fue algo privado, no tengo idea, nadie vino a dejar ni unas flores...

— Solo hubo un sobreviviente y no quedó del todo bien mentalmente luego de eso.

— No me sorprende. Debió ser traumático, tantos en esa casa y solo uno pudo salir. Una verdadera tragedia.

— Tiene razón— Kirigiri se quedó pensativa por un segundo. ¿Tantas familias y solo uno pudo salir? Bueno, también había 7 ángeles desaparecidos. Cuyos cuerpos no fueron encontrados. ¿Sería que no estaban en la casa?

Muchas preguntas y poca información, pero por lo que había recolectado todo parecía indicar que había algo extraño ocurriendo. Decidió irse luego de hacer un par de preguntas más, la situación de las muertes, los números que no coincidían entre los periódicos y los informes de su padre, los ángeles desaparecidos...todo aquello no encajaba y sería mejor andar con cuidado. Tomó su celular y marco el número de su padre.

___________________________________________________________

— Esté lugar no me gusta nada...

— Aquí es donde encontré a aquella criatura y los cadáveres.

Sonia observó unas inscripciones de idioma angelical, reconoció las palabras que tradujo a Gundham días atrás. **"Para que exista la esperanza debe existir la desesperación, los caídos traerán esperanza a costa de su maldición"**

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — Dijo la joven extrañada. Maquinaria, escombros, una puerta sellada con inscripciones en un idioma que ni siquiera pertenecía al mundo de los demonios, nada tenía sentido.

— Es una puerta sellada.

— Hay que abrirla. Volvamos por dinamita.

— Espera, ¿qué?

— Sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí, el secreto se esconde tras esa puerta.

Gundham observó a la embajadora con notable asombro, era decidida y temeraria,  eso le agradaba mucho.

— Bien, volvamos y traigamos todo lo que sea necesario.

— También armas, no sabemos con lo que nos podamos encontrar.

— Hecho.

___________________________________________________

Nanami guardaba sus prendas en su mochila, volverían a casa en pocas horas y si todo iba bien llegarían al atardecer. Había sido una experiencia interesante, todos se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos y esperaba que aquello hiciera la convivencia escolar mucho más llevadera.

Estaba emocionada por eso y también por volver a ver a Hinata y Komaeda una vez más, se sentía culpable de no hablar con el humano tanto como habría querido, pero lo compensaría en cuanto llegara a la escuela nuevamente.

El profesor le indicó que fuera con el resto de los chicos para hacer una pequeña despedida general del campamento. Sonrió de lado y tomó su mochila lista para ir con ellos. Al menos estaba feliz de que ahora la llamaran por su nombre.

Bostezó intentando despabilarse, tal vez si Komaeda tenía un buen comportamiento podría traerlo a la próxima excursión, aunque lo dudaba, lo más probable es que en cuanto se curará lo llevaran de regreso a casa.

La despedida fue más divertida que emotiva, todos parecían felices de volver a casa y a pesar de que la excursión calmó un poco las aguas aún había muchísimo que hacer en la escuela.

El viaje en bus era tranquilo no había vehículos en la ruta y salvó por Saoinji peleando como habitualmente lo hacía y los alborotos de Nidai y Akane, las cosas estaban bien. Nanami decidió tomar una siesta y cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Estaba feliz en su mundo de ensueño ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, un conjunto de sucesos ordenados específicamente para causar un gran desastre y los actores ya estaban en acción sin siquiera ser conscientes de ello.

______________________________________________________

— 3...2...1 ¡ahora!

Una explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar, era la tercera y última, la cual finalmente logró que la puerta cediera y cayera entre una enorme capa de humo.

— Funcionó.

Gundham y Sonia corrieron por el pasillo, un túnel oscuro se alzaba ante ellos, el demonio buscó un interruptor o al menos una antorcha entré tanto polvo. La embajadora divisó leves destellos de lo que parecía ser electricidad y en cuanto Gundham encontró la fuente de iluminación, la joven dio un gritó espantoso ante el escenario que estaba frente a ella.

Había al menos unos ochenta contenedores de líquido espeso y negro con cadáveres encadenados flotando dentro, cadáveres con alas. La electricidad recorría cada uno de ellos y alimentaba una maquinaria inmensa sobre sus cabezas. Había más maquinarias y paneles de control, pero nadie los manejaba, si no fuera por los cadáveres flotantes a Sonia todo aquello le hubiera parecido el set de una película de ciencia ficción.

La chica sintió náuseas y corrió fuera de aquel lugar solo para poder recomponerse. Gundham estaba igual de perplejo y fue tras ella con la intención de calmarla.

— Tranquila...

— N-no sé qué era eso, pero debía de haber al menos ochenta de esos tubos con cadáveres. Tenemos que llamar a la policía....

Unos rugidos seguidos por golpes se empezaron a escuchar desde el pasillo ahora iluminado, específicamente de algunos tubos con liquido negro. Gundham se acercó junto con Sonia, la cual portaba un arma por si acaso, dieron un vistazo para ver de donde provenían aquellos ruidos.

Dentro de los tubos había criaturas negras como las que habían visto anteriormente, golpeando las paredes para escapar, Sonia intento acercarse un poco más hasta que una fuerte corriente eléctrica cayó sobre los contenedores causando un grito de agonía de parte de las criaturas encerradas.

— HAY QUE SACARLAS— Dijo Gundham horrorizado por la escena.

— ¿Hablas enserió?

— Obviamente están apresadas y sufriendo.

— No sé si sea buena idea, ¿Qué tal si son agresivas?

— Descuida, tenemos armas por si acaso pero no creo que sea necesario.

— D-de acuerdo, confío en lo que dices, tal vez haya controles por aquí o una palanca...

— ¡Encontré un panel de control!

Las devas empezaron a buscar junto con el demonio controles y morder ciertos cables que considerarán sospechosos. Sin embargo, nada ocurría o al menos así fue hasta uno de los roedores presiono un botón oculto dentro de los paneles.

Una alarma empezó a sonar y los contenedores se abrieron, dejando que un olor putrefacto invadiera todo el sitio, se escuchó el sonido de cadenas destrozadas y rugidos eufóricos, las criaturas ahora libres estaban destrozando todo a su paso, volaban con agresividad como tormentas salvajes y destructivas.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

Gundham tomó a los roedores y escapó con la embajadora, el lugar completo se caía a pedazos y corrían el riesgo de quedar atrapados en los túneles que no tardarían en derrumbarse sobre ellos. La alarma indicaba una destrucción inminente y Sonia desplegó sus alas llevándose al demonio en brazos para salir más rápido.

Tras ellos sonó una explosión cinco veces más fuerte que la que Sonia había causado y una avalancha de tierra amenazaba con enterrarlos vivos.

— C-creo que no vamos a lograrlo...

— Esta bien, tranquila— Los roedores se acurrucaron en la bufanda con temor y Tanaka los abrazó para calmarlos.

Sonia veía una pared bloqueando su camino frente a ella, la muerte era inminente o al menos eso creyó cuando una de las criaturas extrañas los rodeó por completo como si los hubiese tragado, por un segundo ambos sintieron como si fueran arrasados por una marea oscura, todo lo que veían era negro hasta que finalmente cayeron despedidos abruptamente en el suelo, sobre ellos se veía el cielo rojizo característico del mundo. Estaban a salvo, afuera.

Una criatura negra con cadenas rotas en sus extremidades estaba junto a ellos, se acercó un poco más, a Sonia le pareció que abría los ojos como si quisiera ver que estuvieran bien... eran de un color verde grisáceo o eso le pareció, una parte de ella creyó que estaba soñando.

La criatura huyó en cuanto los vio recuperar la consciencia, a lo lejos Tanaka observó un conjunto de aquellas tormentas negras de brea huir para que luego otra se uniera y desaparecieran de la vista de todos.

— E-estamos vivos de milagro...— Susurró Sonia—. Creó que luego de toda esta aventura me tomaré un buen descanso.

— Te llevaré a mi casa para que puedas descansar y comer algo, además estás herida...

— No es nada, solo un raspón pero gracias.

Mientras las criaturas escapaban dichosas de su libertad, los portales del mundo demoníaco al mundo humano, dejaron de funcionar por completo.

 


	13. La grieta

  
— ¡FUEGO, FUEGO!

  
— ¡¡HAAAAAA APAGALO!!

  
— ¿Pero qué demonios ...?

  
— ¡¡A un lado!!— Uno de los guardias entró con un extinguidor y en cuestión de segundos toda la cocina y los dos jóvenes que estaban allí quedaron cubiertos con espuma de extintor. Hinata escupió un poco cuando está entró en su boca y buscó una toalla para limpiarse.

  
En el momento en que Nanami regresó a casa después de la excursión no esperaba el escenario que se presentó frente a ella, de hecho, no espero tampoco que su casa estuviera llena de humo negro y espuma, gracias a unos panqueques quemados. Los cuales Komaeda estaba intentando despegar de la sartén, pero solo consiguió una masa negra.

  
— Umm, supongo que no fue buena idea…

  
— ¿Alguien puede decirme que ocurre aquí? — La chica los miraba con auténtica sorpresa, no era la clase de bienvenida que estaba esperando, un cartel tal vez, pero no un incendio. 

  
Hinata se acabó de limpiar con la toalla para pasársela a Komaeda.

  
— Puedo explicarlo, intentábamos hacer unos panqueques para cuando llegaras y todo se salió de control. 

  
— Te dije que no era bueno en la cocina— Reprochaba el ángel.

  
— No pensé que se quemará todo...

  
— La receta decía de agregar algo de licor y salió fuego, entonces entré en pánico y...

  
Nanami los calmó a ambos.

  
— Ya, ya...les agradezco la intención, fue un lindo gesto de su parte, en serio. Y emm perdón la pregunta pero ¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes dos?

  
Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de culpa, hasta que Hinata decidió hablar, no es como que estuviera feliz de hacerlo, pero se sentía responsable por todo lo que pasó. 

  
— Bueno es una larga historia será mejor que te sientes porque esto va a ser complicado... 

  
Nanami decidió sentarse y escuchar lo que ambos le tenían para decir, claramente era una historia larga y complicada, tanto así que cuando terminaron de hablar Nanami solo se quedó callada sin saber qué responder. 

  
— Nanami, ¿estás bien?

  
— Pues, estoy...sorprendida, digo, me alegra que sean amigos y que Hinata te haya ayudado pero me dieron un susto de muerte, más bien Komaeda me dio un susto de muerte.

  
— Lo lamento— El ángel miró el suelo apenado.

  
— En cuanto a Hinata, debiste ir a la policía, pudo haber sido muy peligroso. De hecho, Komaeda tenía el ala lastimada— La joven pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y cansancio—. Sin duda la experiencia en la escuela me ha hecho resistente, sobre todo luego de la guerra de instrumentos que causó Ibuki...

  
— De verdad, lo lamento— Hajime apretó sus labios, su mirada expresaba angustia, parte de él aún creía que la chica lo odiaría por lo que pasó.

  
— Tranquilos, no estoy realmente molesta...bueno, si estoy un poco molesta por no haber podido ayudar en nada y que casi me muero de la angustia al no saber si Komaeda estaba bien. Pero fuera de eso, salvaste su vida, Hinata.

  
El castaño sintió sus mejillas arder por la afirmación de Chiaki.

  
— De verdad, no fue nada. 

  
— Hinata me ayudó mucho, ahora es mi primer amigo humano— Komaeda sonrió y pronunció esas palabras con felicidad.

  
— Eso es en verdad maravilloso, es bueno ver que se hayan vuelto amigos. 

  
Lo decía con sinceridad, realmente le agradaba ver que Nagito hubiera podido dejar atrás su fobia a los humanos o al menos poder haber hecho un amigo, era un gran avance en su salud mental y emocional. Por el tiempo que se quedarán aquí Komaeda podría tener alguien con quien hablar si ella estaba ocupada o debía irse, aún deberían esperar hasta que su ala estuviera mejor. 

  
— Así que...ahora que estás aquí, ¿quieres que juguemos videojuegos todos juntos?

  
Los ojos de la peli-rosa brillaron.

  
— ¡Claro!

  
_____________________________________________________________

  
— No comprendo exactamente, qué es lo que me tratas de decir. 

  
— Lo que digo, es que todo esto de la ceremonia privada, los ángeles que faltan, los archivos y demás me resultan muy sospechosos. 

  
— ¿Y qué propones? 

  
— Quiero una orden judicial para ver el lugar del incendio. 

  
Jin rascó su cabeza, no comprendía del todo la situación, pero confiaba en las habilidades de su hija.

  
— De acuerdo, te conseguiré una orden para ver la antigua casa, pero me inquieta un poco que creas que todo esto es una trampa, estuve ahí cuando encontraron a Komaeda. 

  
— Solo digo que hay algo que no encaja, quiero investigar un poco más, ¿acaso no es extraño que de tantas familias solo una persona haya sobrevivido?

  
El tono de la chica era serio y firme, confiaba en su padre, pero toda aquella situación le hacía pensar que había algo oculto, algo grande y oscuro detrás de aquel incendio hace tantos años.

  
— Tal vez tengas razón, pero...

  
Ambos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en la puerta.

  
— Disculpen ¿Puedo pasar? — Kirigiri reconoció esa voz, era Makoto.

  
— Adelante.

  
El joven híbrido ingreso con varios papeles, tropezando con la alfombra en el proceso, si no fuera por la joven de pelo violeta que lo sostuvo, se hubiera caído contra el suelo.

  
— L-lamento interrumpir, pero traje los informes de la excursión de Kizakura.

  
—Perfecto, déjalos sobre el escritorio, estábamos conversando un poco con Kirigiri. 

  
El chico soltó con cuidado el papeleo sobre el escritorio y les dedicó una sonrisa inocente a ambos.

  
— De hecho, ya terminé de hablar, llámame cuando tengas la orden. 

  
— Lo haré. 

  
La joven salió del lugar, pero Makoto fue tras ella rápidamente.

  
— Espera Kirigiri...

  
— ¿Qué ocurre? — Dijo sin voltearse y manteniendo el ritmo de sus pasos. 

  
— Solo quería agradecerte...

  
La joven se detuvo y giró hacia el chico.

  
— Solo hago mi trabajo.

  
— Lo sé, pero fue genial tu investigación para ayudar a Nanami, ella también está muy agradecida contigo... ¿Estás bien?

  
— Solo es estrés por el trabajo— Kirigiri simplemente acomodó su cabello tras su oreja, envidiaba la inocencia de Makoto, él posiblemente no tenía que investigar todas aquellas cosas extrañas. 

  
— Tal vez deberías descansar un poco.

  
La chica levantó una ceja, definitivamente las cosas eran más simples para Naegi o eso creía.

  
— Tienes razón. Debería, pero no puedo, estoy en medio de algo grande...

  
— ¿Crees que pueda ayudarte? — Comentó en un intento de animarla.

  
— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

  
Makoto asintió sonriente, le agradaba poder devolverle el favor a Kirigiri después de todo el trabajo que había hecho. 

  
— Bien, ven conmigo, quizá puedas ayudarme en mi investigación. 

  
— S-seguro.

  
_____________________________________________________

  
Sonia abrió los ojos observando la habitación a su alrededor, por la tonalidad color vino de las paredes y los refinados muebles antiguos con artilugios del mundo demoníaco supo que estaba en la embajada de Tanaka, se había quedado dormida unos momentos para relajarse después de la estresante situación que vivió en los túneles. 

  
Estaba sobre un sofá y a su lado había algo de comida sobre una mesa ratona color café, no se dio cuenta del apetito que tenía hasta que su estómago hizo ruido. Empezó a comer, luego se pondría a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, había descubierto una verdad abrumadora, pero si las imágenes de cadáveres volvían a su mente en ese momento perdería el apetito. 

  
— Es bueno verte despierta— Tanaka ingresó en la habitación con los devas. 

  
— Gracias por traerme aquí.

  
— Mi casa es tu casa.  

  
La joven sonrió con gratitud.

— Aún estoy sorprendida de seguir con vida.

  
— Efectivamente fue un milagro, una de esas criaturas nos sacó de allí, no sé cómo pero lo hizo.

  
 Sonia asintió mientras comía. Bebió algo de agua y dejó a un lado el plato vacío.

  
— Aún debemos saber qué fue todo aquello que vimos. No sé con exactitud lo que significa pero no era nada bueno.

  
—No. Esos seres estaban siendo torturados con una máquina o algo así, justamente de eso quería hablarte.

  
— ¿Qué cosa?

  
— Mientras dormías unos guardias llegaron alarmados, parece que el portal que va al mundo humano dejó de funcionar. Y no puedo evitar pensar qué tiene que ver con lo que descubrimos. 

  
Sonia abrió los ojos con temor, intentó mantenerse firme y pensar qué podía ser una coincidencia. Tenía que serlo, no quería creer que algo como lo que vió estaba en su mundo también.

Sintió leves náuseas al recordarlo pero lo quitó de su cabeza rápidamente.

— Esto no terminó, hay que encontrar a esas criaturas. Ellas son la clave para saber qué está pasando en este lugar.

  
— Es un plan algo osado, pero todo esto lo fue desde el inicio, así qué te acompañaré. Sin embargo deberías descansar un poco más, te ves pálida y acabas de comer.

  
— Bien, media hora, ni más ni menos.

  
__________________________________________________________________________

  
Koizumi golpeó por cuarta vez consecutiva la puerta que daba al hogar de la enfermera.

  
— ¿Mikan? Mikan, ¿Estás en casa?— Asomó su cara a la cerradura, pero no podía ver nada solo oscuridad—. Supongo que no haz llegado aún…

  
La joven pelirroja voló a casa algo decaída, no había ninguna noticia de su amiga, temía que algo le hubiese pasado, tal vez estaba en el hospital con la pierna rota.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y dejó su cámara sobre la mesa, tenía varias fotos para revelar, así qué podía enfocarse en eso mientras tanto. 

 

Una vez terminado el trabajo se dió una ducha y se recostó un rato, habían sido días largos y se dió el susto de su vida en el encuentro con la criatura negra. 

Cerró los ojos esperando un sueño placentero pero solo podía oír los llantos de Mikan en su cabeza, se oían lejanos pero cada vez se acercaban más hasta que los sentía cerca de su oído. 

  
"¿Mikan?"

  
El timbre sonó y la chica brinco sobresaltada.

— Cielos, casi me da un infarto… si eres tú Sonia te juro que…

  
Abrió la puerta encontrándose un guardia de rostro tosco y expresión amargada.

— Señorita Koizumi, he venido a hablar con usted. Es sobre Tsumiki.

  
— Adelante. Tomé asiento.

  
El hombre pasó hacia el comedor y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala. Mahiru le ofreció agua pero el guardia se negó.

  
— Lamento ser yo quien le informé esto. Mi más sentido pésame señorita Koizumi, por lo que pasó con Tsumiki.

  
— A-acaso Mikan… ¿Está…?

  
— Fallecida, si, su cuerpo fue encontrado y cremado. 

  
— P-pero…. ¿N-no fue nadie a reconocerlo?

  
— Encontramos su identificación del hospital, los forenses se encargaron de buscarla en los registros y coincidía con el cuerpo.

  
La chica sollozó y cubrió su boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Estaba triste y a la vez molesta de que los guardias hayan cremado a su amiga sin consultar a nadie.

  
— No puedo creerlo—. Mahiru estaba demasiado destrozada para entender lo extraño de la situación, se preguntó cómo es que el guardia había dado con ella. Cómo sabía qué eran amigas, aunque pudieron averiguarlo hablando con el personal del hospital.

  
— Sé que es difícil, pero no caiga en desesperación, sea fuerte. Muchos ángeles últimamente se decaen ante los duelos, no es bueno para su salud— El hombre se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta—. Puede reclamar la urna en el centro funerario, descanse y buenas noches.

  
La chica tenía ganas de gritar en cuanto se cerró la puerta, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Era como si la muerte de su amiga fuera un simple trámite y ahora no podría sacarse de la cabeza la voz fría y monótona del guardia. 

Se dejó caer en el sofá y lloró en silencio, tenía que decirle a Sonia en cuanto llegara y no sabía como, tampoco sabía qué fue lo qué le pasó a Mikan. Tal vez murió en la conmoción o algo peor, tal vez fue asesinada por aquel monstruo que vió.

  
 "No caigas en desesperación" eso es lo que el hombre dijo, pero él no había perdido a nadie en ese momento, ni estaba triste, siempre que alguien muere es inevitable sentir algo de desesperación. Aunque cada persona lo procesa de manera diferente.

  
Sintió un repentino ataque de tos qué la hizo escupir un moco pegajoso y negro de su garganta. Lo miro con asco y fue a lavarse, sería una semana difícil y tenía que ir por la urna de su amiga, de solo pensarlo le causaba un nudo en la garganta, pero nadie más lo haría y Sonia no estaba.

  
__________________________________________________________________________

  
— ¿Qué averiguaste?

  
— Lo suficiente— La joven había robado uno de los celulares de los sujetos interrogados—. No me fue difícil quitar las cosas de su auto.

  
— Y bien, habla. 

  
— Es un laboratorio de investigación, están haciendo experimentos con los humanos allí.

  
— Eso ya sé, pero por qué y dónde.

  
— Solo encontré una dirección y...

  
— Eres una inútil. Si quieres algo bien debes hacerlo tú misma ¿no?

  
— Sé dónde está el lugar, pero será difícil moverse por ahí… están en la academia, obviamente en un sitio secreto, nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera el director debe saberlo.

  
— Créeme, será fácil llegar. Solo necesitamos un cebo, un humano.

  
— Hajime Hinata. He estado vigilandolo, parece que es un amigo del ángel...

  
— Él será la mejor carnada entonces, tanto para el ángel cómo para saber lo que planean con el dichoso proyecto. Ve por él, infiltrate y llévalo como si lo hubieras capturado, eres una asesina de élite eso debería ser pan comido para tí.

  
— Entendido. Capturare al humano y lo llevó a la base.

  
— Luego que tengas la información, lo traerás de vuelta y lo usamos para atraer al ángel, si son amigos lo estará buscando y podremos capturarlo también.

  
— Tal vez sea complicado, no se separan de él.

  
— Hazlo— La voz sonó fría y carente de emoción—. No importa el tiempo que lleve no debe ser tan difícil.

  
__________________________________________________________________________

 

— ¡Hinata!— Komaeda gritó en sueños y Nanami fue a calmarlo.

  
— Tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla.

  
— ¿Hinata está bien?— Preguntó alterado.

  
— Si, duerme como un bebé en el sofá. 

  
— Tuve un sueño muy estresante.

  
La joven lo calmó y lo llevó donde estaba el humano, efectivamente dormía como un koala.

  
— ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?— Susurró la joven.

  
— No estoy seguro — Dijo en voz baja—. Pero no quiero dejarlo solo, después de lo que pasó… ambos son mis únicos amigos.

  
Chiaki le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, a la vez que ponía su mano en su hombro.

— Eres muy dulce, pero tranquilo. No dejes que eso qué pasó te haga daño, Hinata está a salvo ahora.

  
— L-lo sé, debe ser irritante oírme...

  
— Para nada, es agradable ver que pudiste hacerte amigo de un humano. Es un comienzo y es normal que te preocupes.

  
— Me ayudó sin tener necesidad de hacerlo, aún así no fue fácil confiar en él— Frunció el ceño al recordar eso.

  
— Te prometo que lo acompañaré a la escuela si eso te hace sentir seguro. Vamos al mismo edificio, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen puedo cuidarlo.

  
— Te lo agradezco.

  
— No hay de qué, ahora vamos a dormir— Habló terminando la frase con un bostezo. 

  
Ambos caminaron por el pasillo cuando en aquel instante sintieron una vibración repentina sacudir toda la casa. Los vidrios también vibraron como si una gran energía hubiera ido contra ellos, por un segundo la joven ángel creyó que se romperían. 

— ¿Un sismo?¿Un rayo?

  
— No llueve, podría ser lo primero.

  
Se sostuvieron de la pared, a la vez que Hinata despertaba. Luego de unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad.

  
— ¿Están todos bien?— Preguntó un cansado Hinata.

  
— Así es— Ambos fueron con él para confirmarle aquello.

  
Los tres jóvenes estaban un poco desconcertados pero no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto. No era lo mismo en el mundo demoníaco donde al mismo tiempo se sintió una vibración muy similar pero a mayor escala. 

_________________________________

  
— ¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó la embajadora angelical.

  
— Parecía un sismo— Gundham se asomó a ver el exterior cuando notó un curioso brillo a lo lejos en los bosques, mientras intentaba calmar a sus amigos roedores quienes parecían algo alterados por el temblor—. Pasó algo extraño en los bosques…

  
— ¿Y qué esperamos? La media hora terminó.

  
— De verdad eres osada.

  
— Bueno ya lo has visto, ven volando iremos más rápido.

  
— Bien, pero enviaré un escuadrón de guardias, si se trata de esas criaturas esperemos que no reaccionen de forma agresiva.

  
Sonia asintió y una vez que Tanaka dió las órdenes, está lo llevó hasta donde el demonio indicaba. No les fue difícil dar con él lugar, cuanto más se acercaban más notaban un brillo extraño entre los árboles.

  
— ¿Qué es eso?— Dijo Tanaka a la vez que se acercaba y observaba ante ella una rasgadura de luz brillante entre los árboles, era como si un rayo de luz se hubiera detenido en el aire al momento de tocar el suelo.

  
A Gundham le recordó a un libro sobre tormentas que leyó de niño, donde había una foto de un rayo color morado, le pareció bastante impresionante. Sonia lo dejó en tierra firme y se acercó con precaución.

  
— Creo que...tal vez sea una corazonada pero...creo saber qué es….

  
— ¿Es bueno o malo?

  
— Podría ser una grieta o eso creo, ya sabes... antes de los portales… existían

  
— ¿Por qué lo crees?

  
— He leído sobre eso y además no sé me ocurre qué más podría ser, mis abuelos contaban que era como un rayo de luz detenido, luego de los portales no volvieron a ver uno de estos… no sabemos de dónde salieron.

  
— Es decir, qué es peligroso, fue la razón por la que los mundos conectaron en primer lugar.

  
— Si, pero nunca vi una— La joven iba a acercar su mano pero el embajador la detuvo.

  
—Si lo que dices es cierto, no solo es peligroso sino que puede llevarte a otro mundo y desconocemos qué pueda pasar.

  
Sonia asintió y se alejó un poco.

— De hecho algunas leyendas dicen, que te puede llevar a otro punto en el tiempo en un mismo mundo u otro pero creo que no ha pasado, normalmente sólo se conoce de qué te lleve a otro lugar…

  
— Bueno mejor no arriesgarse, sería cuestión de suerte si encima terminaríamos en otro tiempo o espacio por curiosos, no sabemos si podremos volver. Esperaré a los guardias y nos aseguraremos que nadie entre o salga de esa grieta.

  
______________________________

  
Para cuándo Kirigiri consiguió la orden no había pasado mucho tiempo, no había duda de que su padre tenía contactos. 

Observó las noticias del sismo en su celular a la vez que bebía un café y leía los informes, Makoto Naegi había estado dándole apoyo moral con la investigación pero aún se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, sin embargo no podía decir qué le desagradara la compañía del chico. 

  
Era bueno tener un amigo en momentos como aquellos, por no decir qué Makoto solía ser un chico alegre. Aunque algunas veces bastante curioso, era lo que pensaba mientras esté le preguntaba si podía ir con ella a ver la casa.

  
— ¿Y si es peligroso?

  
— Solo es una casa abandonada. Pero no te detendré de venir mientras no estorbes.

  
— ¡Gracias!— Dijo el híbrido sumamente feliz.

  
Sin embargo aquella sonrisa desapareció al llegar al lugar de los hechos, todo el ambiente era denso aún si habían pasado años. Gran parte de ese lugar ahora era escombros y un nido de ratas y cucarachas.

  
— Bien aquí es.

  
— Se ve aterrador.

  
— Tú quisiste venir— Dijo a la vez que ingresaba con algo de esfuerzo a la casa llena de escombros. 

  
No entendía porque no demolerla o al menos lo que quedaba,  pero suponía que era alguna clase de recordatorio de lo que había pasado, para ser precavidos con los humanos. 

  
Makoto ingresó con algo de preocupación y miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a Kirigiri. 

  
— Dudo que encontremos mucho, solo escombros y cosas quemadas.

  
Eso pensaba hasta que escuchó un sonido extraño de entre los restos de yeso y paredes rotas.

  
— ¿Kirigiri?

  
— Debe ser una rata.

  
Un gruñido fuerte hizo que las alas de la joven se erizaran, eso no era una rata, ni siquiera un perro.

Makoto también estaba paralizado, observó cómo de entre los escombros surgía una criatura negra como la noche con garras y dientes afilados con ojos grandes. Kirigiri solo pudo mirar sus ojos, eran de color verde-grisáceo, muy similares a los de cierto ángel de cabello blanco, pero no sé percató de ello.

  
Simplemente se alejó con cuidado junto con Makoto y se ocultaron fuera del campo de visión de aquel ser. La criatura no los persiguió solo recorrió el lugar como si buscara algo o alguien. Finalmente dió un zarpazo en el suelo, rompiéndolo e ingreso bajo el suelo.

  
Kirigiri espero un poco y se acercó para ver el agujero en el suelo. Sorprendida descubrió junto con Makoto, quien aún seguía en shock, qué bajo sus pies había un largo túnel oculto que conducía a algún lugar incierto.

  
"Es imposible que no hayan escapado, pero siento que lo que sea que encuentre al final, no me agradara".

  
— Quédate y llama a la policía Makoto, iré a ver de qué se trata esto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia n n que espero disfruten, aunque ésta es un estilo Komahinanami (¿por qué? No hay, porqué)
> 
> Mucho más destinada a la aventura, el angst y la amistad/amor.  
> Así que no esperen encontrar lemon xD, pero si una buena dosis de sufrimiento.
> 
> Tendrá referencias a Madoka mágica quizá más quizá menos y posiblemente soundtrack de esta serie, porque me gusta mucho la música y creo que pegara en algunos caps.
> 
> Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten n n
> 
> Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kodaka y la empresa Spike Chunsoft.  
> 


End file.
